


Смерть, последний рубеж

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Peter David «The Captains Daugter», Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начиналось по заявке: "А пофиксите первый акт "Поколений"! Чтобы Кирка спасли. И Кирка с Харриманом после этого, как Кирк будет его наставлять". В итоге Джеймс Тиберий Кирк после Нексуса обнаруживает себя в неизвестной пещере вместе с плачущим ребёнком и начинает свой посмертный путь на подозрительно знакомой планете, пока заинтересованные в нём высшие силы ведут свою, совершенно непонятную игру, где главная фигура – он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Присутствуют реальные исторические личности, исторические личности, чьё существование находится под вопросом и персонажи из книги Ф. Ницше "Так говорил Заратустра"  
> 2\. Насилие, смерть персонажей, упоминания о канонической смерти персонажей.  
> 3\. AU, возможен ООС, присутствуют ОМП и ОЖП.

_Всекогде, всекогда. Неизвестная датировка относительно Земли Искажённой; звёздная дата 48603.0 относительно Земли Исходной; год 2259 относительно Земли Естой._  
  
— Ну вот, похоже, Страшный Суд опять откладывается, — золотое копьё беззвучно ударилось о бесконечно белый пол в жесте отчаяния.  
  
— Ты до пришествия Зверя своего доживи сначала, самый безобразный человек.  
  
— Доживи?  
  
— Не то слово. Жить — значит бороться, а мы с тобой тут не боремся, а сидим и рассуждаем о судьбах мира. Досуществуй, — после этих слов второй говоривший склонил голову вниз (или вверх, если допустить, что двое говоривших жили в перевёрнутом вниз головой мире: это было возможно. Впрочем, не есть ли любой мир перевёрнутый, и не на все ли мы смотрим сверху вниз, хотя кажется нам обратное?) и строго, но любяще проговорил змее, овившейся вокруг копья: — Бора, отдай ему копьё, — сползшее пресмыкающееся было поднято золотой, невиданной красоты птицей, орлом. Оружие же подобрано беспородным, но красивым псом с печальной верностью в глазах и вручено хозяину, на лице которого ясно читались бессмертная тоска и обречённость. Постукивая пальцами по древку, он заговорил:  
  
— Спасибо. Вот именно, досуществуй. Противно всё это.  
  
— А мне не противно? Я всю жизнь проповедовал своевременную смерть. И теперь сам же нарушаю свой завет.  
  
— Тебе ещё хуже, чем мне. Какой по счёту у тебя сорвался?  
  
— Я сбился пару веков назад. Но этого жалко. Идеальная была кандидатура, надо сказать. А скольких богов одолел! Не перечесть. А как глубоко духовно копал, до каких основ добирался! Какой был верблюд! А лев?!  
  
— А ребёнок?  
  
— И ребёнок!  
  
— И как погиб...  
  
— Даже обиднее, чем твой. Старше был, больше знал. Слишком опасен стал, наверное.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Собака виляла хвостом и шумно отдыхивалась, орёл заигрывал со змеёй на спинке кресла хозяина, а люди смотрели в бесконечность пустого и белого пространства, каждый размышляя о своём. Обоих постигло разочарование.  
  
Сокрушительное, непостижимое по масштабам, катастрофическое. Их последняя надежда рухнула с треском, рассыпалась в прах. Что с этим делать — не понимали оба. Как дальше им существовать в этом непреходящем заточении? Они не знали. Они не могли ничего исправить. У них не было сил. Узники вечности, они только и могли, что наблюдать за тем, что происходило вокруг них, в бесконечном пространственно-временном континууме человечеств и вселенных. И сожалеть, когда что-то шло не так. К их нескрываемой боли, делать это приходилось практически постоянно. Таков был их рок. И им приходилось это терпеть годами тысяч и днями миллионов. Только на данный момент.  
  
— Я пойду просить у Него, — не вытерпев, поднялся с места тот, что был с собакой.  
  
— Всё-таки решил поверить в осла? Решил воздать ему жертву своей гордостью или своим поклонением?  
  
— Гордости или поклонения Он не дождётся от нас. И от меня, в том числе. Для меня достаточно сидеть здесь по Его воле.  
  
— Клянись. Клянись мне, что не встанешь перед ним на колени. Иначе мы проиграем — оба.  
  
— Клянусь. Доволен? Могу идти?  
  
— Я не держу.  
  
— Благодарю, — стукнув три раза копьём и отбив пальцами на древке какую-то странную морзянку, в переводе обозначавшую некий набор числовых значений, что-то вроде «4, 18, 29», один из собеседников пропал. Второй, встав с кресла, забылся в медленном, но со стороны вполне весёлом танце с самим собой. И звери его, и зверь ушедшего танцевали вокруг него и бессознательно радовались вместе с ним.  
  
_Последний Рубеж, граница Альфа-квадранта. Звёздная дата не определена_.  
  
Посреди чёрного на парсеки вокруг космоса в нарушение закона сохранения энергии сверкнула маленькая белая точка. И буквально через пару секунд жители планет в радиусе десятков световых лет на мгновение потеряли ориентацию в пространстве, ибо в глазах их побелело и всё пространство вокруг них на мгновение стало белым. Ещё через секунды на улицах появились пророки, кричавшие во весь голос и от того быстро становившиеся почти немыми, и восклицания их превращались в единый, нестройный хор хрипа: «Белое Явление свершилось! Белое Явление свершилось!» Но кому до них было дело? Ибо все учёные умы и каждого человека волновало совершенно другое: что же это такое — Белое Явление? Нам же и это не важно, потому что мы, в отличие от них, знаем, что сама его сущность была не главной: и мы с вами потеряемся в догадках, пытаясь объяснить самую его суть, открывшуюся дыру из мира, что сверху и снизу, справа и слева, позади и впереди, всегда и никогда, везде и нигде, над и под, бесконечный приток энергии из которого и породил это событие. Мы посмотрим на то, что случилось после.  
  
Когда мир прозрел, на месте маленькой белой точки сиял жёлтый карлик, а вокруг него на расстоянии ровно в одну астрономическую единицу медленно вращалась по идеально круглой орбите оранжево-красная планета М-класса с небольшим количеством серо-голубых морей. Спутников у неё не было, соседей — тоже. Одна-одинёшенька была она посреди пустого космоса, освещаемая светом столь же одинокой звезды, и едино они обе были два одиночества, две сироты, сошедшиеся здесь, в месте, куда не ступала нога не то что человека — ни одного разумного существа, и обретшие здесь друг друга. Но никого больше, ибо первые огоньки далёких светил были едва различимы отсюда, из мёртвой и пустынной зоны всей галактики. Держась за руки силой взаимного притяжения, они недвижимо висели в пространстве, прижавшись друг к другу так близко, насколько это позволяли законы, согласно которым малейшее их взаимоприближение с лёгкостью убило тех, кто ходил по поверхности одной и кого согревала другая. Ибо у них не было шести дней — у них было несколько фемтосекунд, за которые у них разделились свет с тьмой, твердь с небом, вода с землёй и появились те, кто рос на суше, кто ел их, кто ел тех, кто ел их, а также те, кто, не понимая, что случилось, ходил по поверхности и хлопал глазами, усиленно вопрошая: «Что с нами произошло?» И ответа на этот вопрос никак не могли найти. Лишь совсем недавно каждый из них прощался с жизнью, каждый готовился отправиться в великое Ничто, прекрасный новый мир, диковинные кущи в цвету или новое тело. Каждый из них ощутил прехождение всего смертного в себе, выход из своего тела, смерть клеток головного мозга, последний удар своего сердца — но каждый потом вдруг и внезапно понял, что жив, что может двигаться, что совершенно здоров. Даже слишком здоров, ибо лёгкие даже у заядлых курильщиков стали розовыми, как у младенца, сердечники не ощущали уколов в груди, а самые сложные переломы более не давали о себе знать. Чувствовали это в каком-то плане даже звезда и планета, ибо первая, совсем недавно разорвавшаяся на мелкие куски после чрезмерного сжатия, не подавала признаков вероятного становления коллапсаром. Вторая же, полностью поглощённая сверхсилой гравитации сингулярности, расслабилась в нежных, заботливых объятьях жёлтого карлика, который, в отличие от её предыдущей спутницы, не изжаривал её своим горячим, обжигающим светом. Напротив — светила новая звезда так, чтобы жизни на планете не приходилось ни слишком холодно на полюсах, ни слишком жарко на экваторе. Никто, конечно, не отменял существования тропической зоны, но это были, так сказать, естественные издержки, исправить которые вряд ли представлялось возможным. И уж явно это было не в силах светила. Оно могло лишь запустить грандиозный процесс смены климата на своём новом спутнике, облегчить жизнь его обитателям, как разумным и не очень, так и не обладавшим интеллектом вовсе. Не все приспособятся к этим переменам, ибо любая смена обстановки всегда приводила к массовым вымираниям. Их предотвращением теперь должны были заняться венцы природы с самых разных планет, и прежде всего — планеты Вулкан, вращавшейся вокруг звезды по имени Ромулус.  
  
_Широта и долгота неизвестна; Ест-Вулкан. Звёздная дата не определена, около восьми месяцев спустя._  
  
Последний луч заходящего солнца зелёным проблеском ударил в пещеру в небольшом скальном образовании посреди пустыни. Недолгий визит светила в бесконечные сырость и полумрак подошёл к концу, не оставляя её обитателям — тем, во всяком случае, кто привык к дневному свету и ночи густых скоплений звёзд периферии Альфа-квадранта, — ничего, что могло бы помочь им видеть в темноте. На планете начиналась ночь. Беззвёздная и безлунная, холодная, враждебная. И быть бы ей ещё темнее, ещё неприветливей, если бы не природное чудо — местная разновидность хищных мух. Зелёное свечение тел их, просыпавшихся только в позднее время суток, превращало весь потолок в одну большую люминесцирующую поверхность, привлекавшую незадачливых насекомых, шансов выжить у которых в том случае, если они не будут аккуратны и не распознают обман, было крайне мало. Даже слишком мало. Зато существа покрупнее, с которыми не то что одной мухе — множеству их — нельзя было совладать, природному свечению могли только радоваться, ибо путь их посреди подобных скоплений становился яснее, идти они могли, не боясь провалиться в яму, увидеть которую было весьма проблематично, если не обладать эхолокацией, или не заметить идущего позади хищника. А уж тем, чьи органы чувств и без того были ослаблены в ущерб аналитическим центрам или нервной системе, подобное и вовсе могло показаться заботой о них каких-то высших сил, нивелировавших несовершенство зрительных органов «добрыми» порождениями природы. Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
На полу пещеры лежал мужчина. Лежал в неестественной позе. Руки его были расставлены в стороны, как будто он пытался держать нечто, но это нечто было слишком тяжёлым и раздавило его своим весом. Ноги его, как после падения с большой высоты, были согнуты в коленях и прижаты к телу. Глаза были закрыты, уголки губ изображали то ли улыбку, то ли гримасу смерти. Лоб буквально светился, но свечение это было бледным, мертвенно-бледным. Ещё совсем недавнее возвращение из небытия отражалось и на растрёпанных прямых светло-коричневых волосах. На вид мужчине было лет тридцать пять. Он был одет в чёрные туфли и брюки, зелёную кофту с золотой полосой, окаймляющей ворот. На груди у него красовался отличительный знак — равнобедренный треугольник со слегка округлой правой стороной, треугольным же вырезом снизу и пятиконечной звездой, вершина которой резко поднималась вверх, изображая подобие то ли самолёта, то ли ракеты, то ли и вовсе примитивного космического корабля. Последнее было, пожалуй, в наибольшей степени вероятно, ибо символизировал этот значок принадлежность мужчины к Звёздному Флоту Объединённой Федерации Планет. А сам мужчина был бывшим адмиралом, почётным посмертно и некогда просто капитаном звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком.  
  
Его карие, медленно начавшие некогда зеленеть со старостью глаза своего оттенка не изменили и, когда он открыл их, ответили метафизическим, улавливаемым лишь эмоционально светом мухам, уже отведавших не одного гостя, заглянувшего к ним на огонёк. И тут же выразили единственную эмоцию, на которую оказался способен Кирк: удивление. Удивление, которое едва ли было в истории этой вселенной. Ибо видела она, видела не раз удивление пришествия в этот мир ребёнка, ещё почти бессознательного, видела удивление казака, вдруг, внезапно лишённого жизни. Но она не видела ещё удивления жизни внезапной. Удивления взрослого, сознательного разумного существа, которое только что было мертво, но тут же ожило, вернулось из бытия вечного в бытие преходящее. Кирк действительно не понимал, что с ним произошло. Только что ему давно перевалило за шестой десяток. Только что его глаза застилала тьма. Только что рядом был капитан Пикард, говоривший, что у них всё получилось, что злодей-Сорон остановлен, что миллионы жизней спасены. Только что Джеймс отшучивался, пытаясь сохранять хоть какую-то бодрость духа перед холодным запахом небытия, попутно засчитывая себе очередное прохождение теста Кобаяши Мару. Какое конкретно, он уже не помнил. То, что одно из самых важных, знал наверняка. Но мысли его заполнял не страх и даже не чувство выполненного долга. Его мучало любопытство. А что там, за гранью? Что такое смерть? Новое бытие? Новая жизнь? Новое тело? Амнезия? Он жаждал узнать это.  
  
И когда узнал, ответ ему не очень понравился. Потому что он оказался здесь. В пещере, в которую прежде не ступала нога не то что человека, но, видимо, даже обитателя этой планеты. Что это за планета, кстати? Звёзд снаружи не видно, луны тоже. Но тепло. Звезда, очевидно, где-то очень неподалёку. А планета явно обитаемая: условия благоприятные. Неужто он опять в Нексус угодил? Да нет. Не может быть такого. В прошлое сознание отправили? Тоже нет. Ни в одном подобном месте он никогда не был. Посмертие? Вполне возможно. Смена облика и резкое омоложение вполне могли стать результатом именно этого. И обстановка пустыни вокруг тоже вполне логично вела к подобному варианту: похоже, Джеймс угодил в чистилище, на Асфодельские поля. Вот Аполлон бы порадовался, увидев его в таком состоянии, наверное. Тот, кто низвергал богов, ныне сам был низвергнут. Тот, кто нёс ценности своей цивилизации, приведён к краху и лежит в пустыне, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Картина удручающая. Улечься, что ли, поудобнее? Руки с ногами затекли. А ещё в горле пересохло. Важная составляющая часть программы дня в этом местечке, судя по всему. А ещё хотелось есть. Сильно хотелось. Странно. Возможно, очередное испытание. Или кара за грех какой-нибудь. Чревоугодие или что-то в этом духе, хотя чем-чем, а едой он при жизни не злоупотреблял. И водой. Не курил, наркотики не пробовал, алкоголь пил только на переговорах. Ну и когда Чехов завозил их вглубь Союза для того, чтобы продемонстрировать забытый ещё в Евгенические войны секрет загадочного напитка под названием «Лунный свет». Весёлое было время. Не то что сейчас. Сейчас у него даже капли воды нет с собой, чего там о самогоне говорить. Да. Точно. В разговоре с русскими Чехов называл это самогоном. Национальная специфика. Поделать было нечего. Как и сейчас. Только лежать и терпеть, пока высшие силы, что направили его сюда, решат, что он выполнил своё испытание. Разлёгшись поудобнее, Кирк закрыл глаза и принялся ждать.  
  
Продолжалось, правда, это недолго. Буквально через несколько секунд послышался всхлип. За ним — ещё один. И ещё. Они всё учащались, медленно превращаясь в плач, неконтролируемый детский плач. Первую минуту Джеймс Тиберий списывал это на слуховую галлюцинацию, но потом, постучав себя по ушам, встряхнув головой, открыл глаза и сел, приводя своё зрение в порядок и привыкая к люминесценции вокруг, адаптируясь к свету. Это прошло с такой же быстротой, как и десятилетия назад, во время пятилетней миссии. Что же всё-таки происходит?  
  
Он огляделся. Вся пещера была освещена одинаково. Кроме одного уголка, из которого плач и доносился. Не колеблясь, Кирк встал и направился туда. Он уже умер. Что могло быть хуже? Душа была бессмертна, ей ничто не должно было навредить, кроме грехов, а в приближении к ребёнку ничего такого вроде бы не было. Наоборот даже, хорошее дело — помочь плачущему. И не вредное.  
  
Приблизившись быстрыми шагами, совершенно не страшась того, что рыдание, возможно, был приманкой какой-то опасной твари, как раз для таких благородных, как Джеймс, он увидел плачущее дитя. Оно сидело на небольшом выступе, обхватив руками коленки и бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Ему было, наверное, не больше двух лет. Говорить ещё не умело, судя по всему. И просить о помощи тоже. Что с ним делать в итоге, никакой подсказки даже не пробовало дать. Это капитану категорически не нравилось. Он чувствовал себя не менее беспомощным, чем ребёнок. Он никогда раньше не оказывался в подобной ситуации, своих детей у него не было — а единственный сын рос без него и давно умер — и вообще, в чистилище грехи вроде явно не заботой о детях отмывали. Во всяком случае, Джеймса Тиберия к подобному точно не готовили. Как результат, он по-прежнему не понимал, что ему нужно делать с этим маленьким созданием в расстроенных чувствах, и стоял как вкопанный.  
  
Шли минуты. Дитя уже чуть ли не задыхалось от плача, а выхода из ситуации всё равно не находилось. Перебрав все возможные способы утешения, Кирк пришёл к, по его мнению, единственно верному в данной ситуации. Подхватив ребёнка под ноги и за плечи, он, усадив его к себе на колени, прижал к себе.  
  
Поначалу плач только усилился. Дитя кричало и брыкалось, но потом поняло, что находится в безопасности, и, тихо всхлипывая, забилось в объятьях Джима, обвив тоненькими ручками его руку.  
  
— Ну-ну, не реви. Тихо, тихо, — успокаивал ребёнка Джим, а сам задумывался над тем, что это, похоже, было не чистилище и тем более не ад. Насколько он знал своего Бога, детей тот в подобные условия на том свете никогда бы не поместил. Появлялась вероятность, что все обитатели этой пещеры реальны и живы. Но где они? Почему они здесь оказались? Умер ли Кирк вообще? Умирало ли это дитя? Что происходило вокруг?  
  
Вопросы эти были трудные, и ответить на них также было весьма трудно. А ещё это всё было философией, заниматься которой на голодный желудок, с огромной скоростью терявшее влагу тело и с ребёнком в состоянии истерики на руках у Джеймса не было никакого желания. Нужно было решать более насущные проблемы. Недостаток еды и воды что у него, что у дитя.  
  
И первым шагом на этом пути стал осмотр пещеры. Не было ли здесь какой-нибудь палки, а то и готового меча или копья? Ибо если уж это чистилище, мир, созданный искусственно, то должны же быть здесь какие-то стартовые условия помощи. Бросать человека с ребёнком на руках, в состоянии жажды и голода, которые испытывали оба, да ещё без малейших средств не то что охоты, а банальной самообороны, было со стороны высших сил как минимум неправильно. Дитя было невинно, а Кирк, что бы там некоторые клингоны ни говорили, всё же что-то хорошее да делал в своей жизни. И он надеялся, что хоть что-то ему за это причитается. Залежи серы и ствол мёртвого, трухлявого дерева, например.  
  
Но ни того, ни другого видно не было. Усадив ребёнка обратно на выступ, он, встав на четвереньки, прополз от края до края всю пещеру, в тщетной попытке найти что-нибудь, что будет способно подсобить ему в его заботе об этом маленьком, беззащитном существе. Лишь вернувшись в исходную точку, он, вставая, едва не споткнулся о то, что так долго искал. Штук пять камней. Округлых или даже яйцевидных. Такими только мелких зверюшек калечить или долго и муторно людей закидывать. Для последнего они были идеального размера — с кулак.  
  
Однако Джеймсу нужно было далеко не это. С помощью надо было что-то делать. В исходном виде она была совершенно не пригодна. Искать что-то ещё было бесполезно. Поняв это, Кирк начал усиленно вспоминать все свои знания, полученные в далёкие бойскаутские годы. И вдруг его осенило: себя-то он ещё не осмотрел. Может, у него самого что-то было? Что-то, что способно превратить эти камни в нечто более полезное, может быть? Вцепившись в волосы ладонями, он принялся охлопывать всё своё тело, ища всё, что может пригодиться.  
  
К сожалению, всем, что он нашёл, был рекордер. После пары минут прослушивания опытным путём была установлена его пустота. Делать записи Кирк не решился. Неизвестно, насколько мощная была батарея, какая это была батарея и какая вообще от его записей могла быть польза, кроме того, что он будет разговаривать с иллюзорным партнёром, а не напрямую с самим собой. А без всех этих данных от его голоса на плёнке толку не было совершенно никакого. Поэтому рекордер он спокойно убрал в карман и сел поудобнее, сложив камни на выступ, взяв два в руки, вертя ими перед собой, слегка расставив колени и погрузившись в раздумья, перебирая в голове все свои прежние знания. Что же ему со всем этим делать?  
  
Решение пришло не сразу. Но когда пришло, Кирк, чуть слышно рассмеявшись, едва не ударил себя рукой по лбу. Удержало его то, что в ладони у него был камень. Разбить лоб самому себе в подобных условиях было бы очень неприятно. Потеря сознания, потеря крови, потеря времени. Ребёнок в опасности, голодный и жаждущий пить ребёнок, который мог уйти куда-то, заблудиться, погибнуть. К тому же, Джеймс Тиберий всё чаще стал задумываться о том, что это явно не был загробный мир. Что он был вполне себе живой, что его кто-то спас или даже воскресил, чтобы вдоволь над ним поэкспериментировать или поиздеваться. Даже ребёнка сюда приплели. Но поделать с этим Джеймс ничего не мог. Он должен был подчинится правилам этой игры. И ждать, пока хозяева его выйдут с ним на связь напрямую, или как-то дадут знать о себе косвенно, или же совершат промах, давая ему понять, что всё это ирреально, что он в каком-то кресле или в какой-то клетке. Самому же в это время не сидеть на месте, сложа руки, а заниматься делом. Например, изготовлением орудий. Об этой технике он вспомнил, подняв из глубин памяти знания истории пятого класса, информацию о жизни первобытных людей, которые так же, как и он, поначалу были совершенно беззащитны. Но затем, бродя вдоль берегов рек, нашли камни. Голые, обточенные течением. И нашёлся кто-то сообразительный, тот, кто догадался долго и упорно бить камнем о камень, пока, наконец, один из них не стал достаточно острым, чтобы разить живую плоть. Наверное, в тот момент разум восторжествовал над силой в первый раз после приручения огня. Ибо так появилось одно из первых оружий человечества — рубило, которое вскоре превратилось в копьё Кловис и стало едва ли не самым смертоносным в истории. До сих пор только огнестрельное или ядерное могли составить ему конкуренцию. Что до вреда для мегафауны, здесь оно и вовсе держало уверенное, неоспоримое первенство и собиралось его сохранить. Слишком уж простым и надёжным являлось. Даже капитан Кирк, человек, всю жизнь обращавшийся только с энергетическим оружием, это очень хорошо осознавал. А потому и взялся за свой почти Сизифов труд. Сильными ударами камня о камень он добивался поставленной цели — создания острия. Желательно хотя бы двух или трёх. Какая живность водилась в округе, он понятия не имел, а жить хотелось. Поесть мяса также было бы отнюдь не лишним. Для работы головного мозга вполне пригодилось бы. Ребёнку же можно и какие-то растения дать, предварительно при этом отведав их самому, разумеется: лёгкое отравление взрослому перенести легче, чем тяжёлое — дитя. Но эти растения, опять же, надо будет срезать. И для этого нужно оружие. А ещё в одном из камней можно будет выдолбить дыру, превратив его в подобие блюдца, в котором он будет носить воду. Да, планы на свой подарок у Джеймса Тиберия были по-настоящему колоссальные. Не чувствуя ни боли, ни усталости, он продолжал упорно долбить камнем о камень.  
  
Успех пришёл не сразу. То ребёнка приходилось успокаивать, потому что тот просыпался от шума, производимого Кирком, то он сам в ярости бил гладкими камнями о стены пещеры, то, попав себе по пальцу и ладони, тихо, дабы не привлечь внимания потенциально проходящих мимо охотников, ругался благим матом на всё на свете, но вновь принимался за работу. Сидел Джеймс так бессчётное количество времени — отсутствие луны не позволяло засечь его привычным способом, а по сгущавшимся в пещере сумеркам, процессом, связанным с постепенно наедавшимися и прекращавшими светить мухами, он вряд ли мог толком делать это, зная о подобной примете первый день. Сначала он сделал некое подобие фляжки-блюдца. Вода в подобных условиях была, пожалуй, самым важным из всех ресурсов, которыми он только мог располагать.  
  
Да и в изготовлении это было самое простое приспособление. Хотя возиться с ним пришлось очень долго. Даже слишком. Затем Кирк принялся за примитивное орудие. Долго колебался: сотворить сначала некое подобие палки-копалки, или всё же нечто более острое и узкоспециализированное? В конце концов, его выбор пал на второе. Добыча сейчас была на втором месте. На первом находилась самооборона. Не в первый раз он себе это повторял. И, похоже, не раз ещё повторит. Решив для себя дилемму, он быстро принялся за исполнение своего решения. Время не ждало. Рыскавшие вокруг охотники — тем более. То тут, то там в ночи раздавались вскрики — хищники настигали своих жертв, одну за другой. И то, что он или ребёнок могут оказаться следующими, Кирка никоим образом не радовало. Приходилось работать ожесточённее, быстрее и эффективнее. Получалось не то чтобы совсем хорошо: очень сильно сказывалась нехватка опыта в подобных делах. Но капитан не оставлял своих попыток. Как результат, после пары крайне неудачных сколов и шишек на пальцах, в руках у Джеймса оказалось рубило, по качеству не уступавшее самому примитивному, что изготовил когда-то его далёкий-далёкий, давно скрывшийся в глубине веков предок, Человек прямоходящий. Да, до поздних неандертальских образцов оно едва ли дотягивало. Но, в общем и целом, это был более чем приличный протобифас с ярко выраженной рукоятью и острием, которое, как Джеймс Тиберий искренне надеялся, было вполне способно пробить шкуру какого-нибудь хищника, заявившегося на огонёк не в то место и не в то время. Закончив с этим шедевром ремесла, как он про себя успел окрестить своё рубило, он широко открыл глаза и, сев на выступ, вновь поднял болезненно дремавшего ребёнка к себе на руки и принялся смотреть в сторону выхода. Делать это было той ещё мукой. Ночь шла к рассвету и, как и в поговорке, становилась всё темнее. Набившие свои животы мухи понемногу прекращали служить естественным маяком или ночником. Кирк из-за этого и не стал копалку доделывать: даже ему, не жаловавшемуся на зрение, видеть было почти невозможно. А пальцы были слишком дороги, чтобы ими рисковать. Выходить из укрытия он тем паче не решался. Решил дождаться восхода солнца, если оно в этом чистилище на миру было. И поэтому просто сидел, держа дитя на руках и только теперь, тщательно вглядываясь в его черты, понимая, что это была девочка. С округлыми, милыми чертами лица, голубыми или серо-зелёными — толком разобрать он не мог — глазами и светло-коричневой порослью волос. Разглядеть что-то знакомое не предоставлялось возможным. Да и вообще хоть что-то. Знакомство он решил отложить до рассвета и до кормления — на голодный желудок разговор у них едва ли завяжется. А пока решил караулить — благо что фраза «после смерти выспимся» в его случае звучала буквально. Взор его устремился ко входу.  
  
Горизонт уже начал алеть, когда случилось то, чего Кирк так боялся. Явился то ли хозяин, то ли захватчик, то ли случайный гость. Его тёмный силуэт резко выделился на фоне светлевшей окраины. Джеймс начал готовиться к бою, попутно пытаясь разглядеть, с кем ему всё-таки придётся сражаться. Он вышел на середину пещеры с оружием и ещё одним, ещё не обточенным, камнем в руках, закрывая от визитёра дремавшую больным сном девочку, которую тот, скорее всего уже успел учуять, но вряд ли смог разглядеть. И пробраться к ребёнку тоже не мог. Только через труп Джеймса.  
  
Хищник, грозно зарычав, приготовился к броску. Огромные мускулы устрашающе прокатились под его кожей, спина прогнулась вниз, лапы прижались к полу, когти, сверкнув, обнажились. Кирк закусил губу. Дело шло на секунды. Ничтожное промедление — и эта четырёхметровая громадина убьёт его, а следом и девочку. Нужно было быть предельно сконцентрированным. Он стоял, смотря прямо в жёлтые глаза охотника, сверкавшие в темноте. Он стоял прямо, выпрямившись едва ли не по стойке смирно. Он был выше атаковавшего, и это преимущество с большой охотой демонстрировал, смотря сверху вниз, как будто в этот момент показывая, что находится ближе к вершине пищевой цепи, чем тот, кто на него напал. И блеф этот, надо заметить, ему почти удался. Минут пять они стояли друг против друга, и ни один решался сделать первый шаг к грядущей схватке. Величие человека против грубой силы дикой природы. Сцена из первобытной жизни, но никак не из середины третьего тысячелетия нашей эры. Сцена, которая рано или поздно должна была потерять свой символический оттенок.  
  
Джеймс Тиберий уже был готов пойти вперёд, нечленораздельными криками отпугивая более крупного зверя, когда тот, наконец, набрался смелости для нападения. Разжались мышцы, и огромное тело с лёгкостью пушинки и грацией большой кошки взмыло в воздух. Кирк, этого момента выжидавший, выставил рубило перед собой и ринулся наперерез. Поступок этот граничил с самоубийством, но был идеально выверен и продуман. Джеймс проскользнул прямо под хищником, и тот, растерянный, приземлился спиной к нему.  
  
Но зато лицом к ребёнку. Торжествующе зарычав, животное занесло лапу для удара, как вдруг почувствовало, как на его крестец обрушился сильный удар. Человек не собирался так легко сдаваться и отдавать своего детёныша. Издав крик боли, охотник резко развернулся и нанёс удар с такой скоростью и силой, что Джеймс едва успел отскочить. Он отходил к выходу из пещеры, вытаскивая врага на дневной свет и подальше от девочки. Лучи восходящего Ромулуса осветили силуэт противника, и Кирк, изумлённый, едва успел увернуться. Он распознал своего соперника. Зелёная короткая шерсть с окрашенным в оранжевый хребтом, тело то ли пумы, то ли гиенодона, и то ли собачья, то ли саблезубой кошки, то ли примитивного нимравида морда с удлинёнными ушами и «карманами» для клыков были слишком чёткими сигналами для идентификации охотника. Это был крупный самец ле-матьи, вулканского эндемика. Это и поразило Джеймса: он был на Вулкане. Но почему? Почему именно эта планета? Зачем испытывать его не в земной пустыне, а здесь? Чем обоснован выбор такой декорации?  
  
Думать было некогда. Нужно было продолжать смертельный танец. Не подставляться ни под один удар: сильнейший яд, содержащийся в когтях твари, мог с лёгкостью убить Кирка и ребёнка, вместе взятых. И Джеймс Тиберий старался обезопасить одновременно и себя, и подопечную, прыгая по пещере туда-сюда. Ему пространства здесь было вполне достаточно, чего нельзя было сказать об оппоненте. Ле-матья то и дело был вынужден тормозить, дабы не удариться о стены. Джеймс от подобной необходимости был избавлен практически полностью. Тело слушалось его на удивление хорошо, к тому же он успел отвыкнуть от молодого себя за годы зрелости и почти старости и не мог не испытывать эту новую молодость, откровенно издеваясь над хищником, злившимся, бесновавшимся от бессилия, от невозможности ни поймать эту наглую обезьяну, ни добраться до её детёныша. К тому же рана, нанесённая Джеймсом в начале схватки, давала о себе знать. Незализанная кровь текла, покрывая зелёными пятнами пол пещеры. Повреждение было несерьёзным, но неприятным. Хотя, по сути, оно всего лишь уравнивало их. Как и то, что Ромулус светил не жарче прежней звезды Вулкана, и обычной для планеты непереносимой духоты здесь не стояло. Внешних факторов, ухудшавших ситуацию для одного из бьющихся, не осталось. А в остальном они были уравнены. Только уравнял их не полковник Кольт, а капитан Кирк. Здоровый, устававший, но по-прежнему мобильный, он стоял против вполне бодрого, но раненого самца ле-матьи. И битва продолжалась. Казалось, это могло продолжаться до бесконечности.  
  
Но Джеймс выдыхался. У его организма был свой предел. А ещё становилось всё теплее и теплее. Он не мог уже более так ловко прыгать туда-сюда, забивался в угол, поближе к ребёнку, готовясь ценой своей жизни спасти другую. Мозг его вновь перепрограммировался на «Кобаяши Мару». Сжав рубило покрепче, он закрыл собой девочку и уставился прямо в глаза хищнику.  
  
И вновь они застыли друг против друга. Ле-матья инстинктивно поёжился под взором несравненно более развитого разумного существа и встал как вкопанный. Он только что был готов прыгнуть, но решимость ничтожного мелкого существа перед ним в очередной раз его поразила. Он успел оценить хитрость противника и инстинктивно чувствовал, что тот готовит ему нечто. Но что именно, понять не мог. Ждал хитрости. Ждал того, что человек уйдёт с его дороги. Но никак не того, что тот будет смело стоять с каменными когтями в руках. Это ввело его в полный ступор.  
  
К несчастью Кирка, ненадолго. Привыкнув к новому положению дел, ле-матья почуял, что его соперник просто очень устал, блефует, неспособен к дальнейшему продолжению битвы, готов умереть. Следовательно, его можно атаковать. Что, выставив когти, хищник и сделал. Вновь взмыл в воздух, совершенно не ожидая того, что тяжёлый предмет прилетит ему промеж глаз и заставит промахнуться и упасть прямо на добычу, но не поразить её. И даже не раздавить. Напротив, остаться в крайне невыгодном положении. Потому что через секунду после падения по внутренностям ле-матьи заработал острый отбойный молоток. Кожа слишком слабо защищала хищника, и незамысловатое рубило, которым Кирк яростно бил по грудной клетке и животу, пусть и не проходило, как нож сквозь масло, но причиняло ощутимую боль. И пока хищник встал, одно ребро его было повреждено, а из живота лилась кровь. Но это сделало его только яростнее. Он занёс лапу, приготовившись терзать пытавшегося уползти Кирка, когда тот кинул в него импровизированной миской, валявшейся под рукой и выскочил из объятий смерти, воплотившейся в ле-матье. Отпрыгнул и, держа в руках озеленённое рубило, приготовился к продолжению схватки. Лёгкая победа придала ему сил. Загнанный в угол, человек был опаснее дикого зверя.  
  
Но биться не пришлось. В пещеру ворвался сехлат. Моржеподобный медведь с габаритами кадьякского гризли и клыками смилодона, издав рёв, набросился на хищника, ударом мощных лап перебив тому таз. Недавний триумфатор был сражён. Со входа в пещеру внутрь прилетело копьё, вонзившееся ему в спину. Кирк, почувствовав запах крови, бросился к побеждённому и ударами рубила принялся крошить его череп, присоединившись к сехлату. Вывел его из состояния этой первородной ярости только окрик другого человека и плач проснувшегося ребёнка.  
  
— Ай-Чайя! Стой. Прекрати!  
  
Ай-Чайя?  
  
Джеймс развернулся к новому визитёру лицом, вгляделся — и совершенно потерял чувство реальности, а заодно — понимание происходящего. Перед ним стоял черноволосый, высокорослый, голубоглазый мужчина лет пятидесяти в жёлтой куртке, чёрных штанах и коричневых сандалиях.  
  
— Капитан Пайк?  
  
— Коммандер Кирк?  



	2. Chapter 2

_Личный дневник... капитана?.. Джеймса Т. Кирка. Звёздная дата не определена; второй день пребывания на Вулкане._  
  
Поскольку электричества рядом нет, я постараюсь быть краток. Нас трое. Я, адмирал Пайк и ребёнок. И не похоже, чтобы кто-то из нас был родителем этого ребёнка. У нас нет транспорта, только верный охранник, который, как мне кажется, когда-то принадлежал Споку. Уж больно имя знакомое. Входить в контакт с ним я, пожалуй, не решусь: для этого нужен мощный телепат. Вулканец какой-нибудь, который является продуктом коэволюции двух видов, вполне бы сгодился. Или кто-то из их дальних родственников. Ромуланец, например. Ах, дружище Спок, где же ты, когда ты так нужен?  
  
Жара на планете напоминает земные Каракумы или даже, в каком-то плане, Айову. Здесь сухо, безветренно. Очевидно, пустынный климат уже давно сформирован. Но для меня странно то, что температура не поднимается выше двадцати пяти градусов, хотя на выходе из пещеры, да и на километры вокруг, по словам адмирала, всё сплошной песок. Необычная смена климата для планеты нуждается разве что в констатации. Сама планета по фауне и прежнему климату производит впечатление Вулкана, но атмосфера здесь гораздо менее разреженная, а на поверхности гораздо прохладнее. Боже, Спок, как жаль, что тебя здесь нет. Что здесь нет хоть одного офицера по науке, что мог бы разобраться, что здесь за безумие происходит!  
  
Я тут всё время говорю об адмирале Пайке, хотя сам хорошо знаю, что он не дослужился до этого титула. Он был тяжело ранен, и последним его приютом был Талос-IV. Я сам оставил его там, лично. Сам вручил талосианцам в руки. Но теперь он только слегка хромает на одну ногу и выглядит куда здоровее, чем когда-либо при мне. А ещё ему пятьдесят лет. Всего лишь. И, по его воспоминаниям, Вулкан погиб в чудовищной планетарной катастрофе, я обманул Кобаяши Мару, а Спок проявлял признаки привязанности к Ухуре. Мой же Спок вернулся из будущего в это прошлое... Какой бардак.  
  
 _Конец записи._  
  
 _Личный дневник... адмирала?.. Пайка. Звёздная дата не определена. Второй день моего пребывания на Вулкане._  
  
Я прихожу в себя, когда меня ментально будит медведь-вулканец с необходимым запасом еды и воды в зубах. Я, как бывший капитан «Энтерпрайз», честно отправляюсь туда, куда не ступала нога человека. Чтобы найти хотя бы одного.  
  
И кого я вижу на своём пути? Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Совершенно неизвестного мне Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Он знал своего отца, но при этом практически не был знаком со мной. В его мире он был адмиралом, а я нет. В его мире я лишился всего тела, я был неговорящей головой, которую из жалости отправили на планету, где ей могли создать иллюзию нормального существования. Он прошёл Кобаяши Мару весьма необычным, но легальным способом. Его разжаловали, да, — но до капитана, а не до коммандера, и летал к тому времени на «Энтерпрайз» он уже долгие годы. В его мире Вулкан был цел-целёхонек, чего нельзя сказать о нашем. Никаких атак на звёздные базы, взрывов библиотек адмирала Маркуса... Какая благодать.  
  
Самым смешным в этой ситуации является то, что здесь собрались сплошь и рядом мертвецы. Мой медведь умер тогда, когда Кирк меня толком не знал, я, само собой, погиб после атаки на центр командования Звёздного Флота, а капитан Кирк-ста...-мла... Неважно. Капитан Кирк говорит, что погиб то ли в конце двадцать третьего, то ли в конце третьей четверти двадцать четвёртого. Планета в моём мире мертвее мёртвого, её чёрной дырой съело. Есть подозрения, что и со звездой что-то не так. На основании моего рассказа Кирк предположил, что это Ромулус его вселенной. Что с ребёнком, мы не знаем и не понимаем. Чем эта девочка важна хоть для кого-то из нас? Неясно. Джеймс воротит головой. Я тоже.  
  
 _Конец записи._  
  
Пристегнув рекордер к поясу, Пайк прислонился к стене и задал вполне логичный вопрос:  
  
— Что делать будем, капитан?  
  
— Понятия не имею, капитан. У меня нет никаких догадок по этому поводу, хоть из фазера стреляй. Для начала нужно придумать, что с девочкой делать. Мы-то с вами, конечно, способны не один день протянуть вне этой пещеры. А вот для неё промедление будет смертельным. К тому же Спок говорил, что сехлаты, когда голодные, не брезгуют разумной добычей. Вулканцами, капитан. А мы с вами — всего лишь люди. Он и не поперхнётся, — кивнул Кирк на Ай-Чайю.  
  
— И воды у нас нет в достаточном количестве. А кормить её чем будем?  
  
— Мои молочные железы, как и ваши, есть орган исключительно бесполезный.  
  
— Капитан, она уже выросла из периода, когда детей кормят грудью. Ей нужна измельчённая пища.  
  
— А нам самим есть нечего. Я бы отказался от своей доли, но ноль, как ни дели, всё равно нулём останется. Искать надо еду для неё. Безопасную, причём, а не вот это вот, — показал Кирк в сторону ле-матьи.  
  
— Какое-нибудь растение, что ли. Жаль, что вулканская флора мне известна плохо.  
  
— Мне тоже. И я искренне надеюсь, что Ай-Чайя соблаговолит побыть нашим дегустатором до той поры, пока мы не найдём кого-то из местных. Воду-то нам хоть есть, где брать?  
  
— Рядом с пещерой, в которой очнулся я, есть оазис. Я брал воду там.  
  
— Отлично. Нам с вами, похоже, пока хватит еды. Напоить дитя мы сможем.  
  
— Но не накормить. А для неё, думаю, время уже идёт на дни. Слышали, как кричала сегодня?  
  
— Да. Долго она не протянет.  
  
— Протянет. Мы не позволим случиться обратному. Я не позволю. Один ребёнок уже умер на моих руках. Я не могу позволить умереть кому-то ещё. Понимаете, капитан?!  
— Кирк вскричал. Воспоминания о сыне не давали ему покоя, равно как и осознание того, что единственный его ребёнок безвозвратно им потерян. И оттого отчаянная храбрость начинала просыпаться в нём. Страсть борьбы восставала в восставшем Джеймсе. Он возвращался к жизни, пусть путь возвращения и был тернист и горек. У него появилась новая цель: защитить своего приёмыша. И ради этого он был готов пойти на многое. Если не на всё.  
  
— Понимаю, капитан. Прекрасно понимаю. И я тоже похоронил достаточно мертвецов, и я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то умирал при мне или тем более на моих руках. Тем более ребёнок.  
  
— Я знал, что мы сойдёмся, — протянул руку Кирк. Пайк, пожав её, ответил:  
  
— Вот бы мой Джеймс вырос в того же, кем являетесь вы.  
  
— Вырастет. Не переживайте.  
  
— Кирки никогда не меняются?  
  
  
— Так точно, — шутя, поднёс одну ладонь ко лбу, а второй накрыл голову Джеймс.  
  
— Рад слышать это, — улыбнувшись, повторил жест Кристофер. Затем задумчиво протянул: — Рад слышать...  
  
Они замолчали, не зная, что и говорить дальше. Чрезмерная, неконтролируемая радость заполняла их сердца. Хотя Джеймс Тиберий всего лишь узнал, что у его предшественника, с которым из всего экипажа действительно хорошо был знаком разве что Спок, в одной из вселенных дела сложились лучше, чем у него. Причём даже не в той, где отличительным знаком Федерации были золотые пояса. Это знание было приятным. Не более того. Пайк же смотрел и не мог насмотреться на своего воспитанника, у которого был не он, а настоящий отец. Хотел бы Кристофер стать им для своего, да тут уж мать Кирка вмешалась. Она хранила память о муже и предпочла не иметь такового вовсе, нежели иметь им кого-то, кроме отца своего сына. Никто так и не понял, почему бы просто не делать вид, что они были супругами, зато на самом деле стать родителями маленького Джимми, но навязываться Пайк не стал. Не в том состоянии была мать, чтобы дискутировать с ней. И он просто-напросто ушёл. Тихо закрыл дверь и весь отдался службе. А когда вернулся, Джеймса он застал совсем другим. И стать сумел для него лишь мудрым наставником, к которому воспитанник привязался, поспорил с которым пару раз, на могиле у которого наверняка поплакал, а потом собрался, внушил себе какой-то принцип и пошёл дальше. Да. Очень жаль, что не удалось ему застать того Джима в зените лет, что не увидел он, как тот превратился в человека с отважным взором, светлым челом и улыбкой исследователя. В того, кто стоял перед ним. В того, с кем он и в самом деле мог говорить на равных по всем параметрам. По опыту, по психологическому возрасту, по количеству пройденных передряг. Скорее всего, он здесь даже оказывался в положении учителя, далеко и давно превзойдённого своим учеником. Быть может, и к лучшему. Не всё же ему командовать.  
  
Догадывался бы он о том, что Джеймс испытывал похожие чувства. Потому что Пайк его вселенной не успел стать адмиралом. Не успел обрести опыт высшего командования. Не успел воспитать и узнать его толком, на худой конец. Они ведь даже практически друг с другом не виделись, чего уж там говорить. В этой вселенной. Или в той. Где они? Когда они? Кто они на самом деле? Что они? Мертвецы? Живые мертвецы? Несчастные воскрешённые? Призраки, направленные обратно, чтобы завершить дела, которые не успели закончить при жизни? Джеймс Тиберий не знал, он мог лишь только догадываться. И часть усилий возложить на своего старшего нового товарища, на которого он очень сильно рассчитывал. Он понимал: они не смогут справиться со всем в одиночку. А вот тандемом — хоть горы свернуть. Два капитана «Энтерпрайз», работающих вместе, вполне имели возможность спасти целые миры щелчком пальца!..  
  
Лицо Кирка, просияв, тут же помрачнело. Он вспомнил, как много им в действительности придётся сделать ради простейшей цели — спасения ребёнка. Одной, единственной девочки. А ещё он вспомнил, что промедление было для неё смертельно. Нужно было начинать что-то делать. Желательно, прямо сейчас. Расплыться в благостности долгожданной встречи они ещё не раз успеют.  
  
А в данный момент необходимо было работать.  
  
— Капитан Пайк. Что делать-то будем?  
  
— У вас есть план?  
  
— Да. У вас есть вода?  
  
— Я вам говорил. Есть.  
  
— Нет. С собой. Сейчас. Пить хочется. И ребёнка надо напоить.  
  
— Да. Конечно, есть. Она, правда, не холодная, — протянул Кирку подобие фляжки Кристофер.  
  
— К лучшему. Я слышал, после холодной пить сильнее хочется, — делая аккуратный глоток, заметил Джеймс. Он отхлебнул совсем чуть-чуть, сберегая драгоценную влагу. Ночь была жаркой, но не настолько, чтобы выпивать всё без остатка, учитывая то, что пара-тройка глотков уже была сделана. Тем более надо было оставить девочке. Промочив горло, Джим подошёл к ней, слегка потряс за плечо и мягким, но повелевающим голосом произнёс: — Будешь пить? — ответом послужило нечленораздельное согласие, подтверждённое частыми и многочисленными кивками. Улыбнувшись, Кирк поднёс фляжку ей ко рту. Она схватила сосуд и принялась жадно глотать. Выпила не слишком много: детский организм потреблял куда меньше, чем взрослый, однако четверти фляжки они после этого присеста явно не досчитались. Смерив взглядом слегка обрадовавшуюся девочку, Джеймс Тиберий закрыл сосуд и обратился к Пайку: — Вы будете?  
  
— Нет, — шепнул тот. — Я теперь дня два могу терпеть.  
  
— Как скажете. Кстати, о двух днях. Что мы будем делать?  
  
— У вас есть план?  
  
— Не поверите, ни малейшего. Я слеп на этой планете, как кутёнок, вчера родившийся. Я не знаю, куда идти, не знаю, что здесь за еда. Я знаю только то, что мы с вами отсюда непременно выберемся.  
  
— Хоть какие-то идеи?  
  
— Пока что поступим самым логичным способом из всех возможных, раз уж мы именно на этой планете. Освежуем эту тушу, сделаем из её кожи подобие плащей и ещё пару фляжек. А ещё нужны будут ремешки. И для фляжек — изолирующие камни. Освежевать можно моим рубилом. Оно грубое, конечно, но при деликатном обращении вполне сойдёт, думаю. А ещё бы хоть хвост его пожарить.  
  
— Вот здесь давайте спросим его, — указал Пайк на их пушистого соратника.  
  
— Ай-Чайя, его можно есть?  
  
Рык.  
  
— Да?  
  
Рык.  
  
— Нет?  
  
Рык.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Обиженный рык.  
  
— Что такое? Ты что-то хочешь сказать? Ты уверен? Ладно, — Джеймс покорно подошёл к животному. Оно коснулось своей лапой его виска. Продолжительного контакта не было, по факту, он больше секунды не продолжался. Зато человек, до того чрезвычайно непонятливый, испытал на себе то, что вулканцы обычно называли телепатическое согласие.  
  
— Он весь съедобен?  
  
Отрицающий рык. На этот раз даже капитан Пайк разгадал интонацию.  
  
— Ты покажешь капитану Пайку, что можно есть?  
  
Отрицающий рык.  
  
— Ты покажешь своему хозяину, что можно есть?  
  
Утверждающий рык.  
  
— Он твой хозяин?  
  
Утверждающий рык.  
  
— Отлично, — вытер Кирк лоб. — Может, хоть поедим по-человечески.  
  
— По-вулкански. 

— Не имеет значения. Самое главное, что мы с вами разобрались с самым больным вопросом. Ребёнку, если что, пережуём и выплюнем в рот, как пингвины. Ну а что? — не выдержав удивлённого взгляда Кристофера, громко сказал Джеймс.  
  
— Нет-нет, ничего. Продолжайте, капитан.  
  
— Так вот. Пока вы будете изготавливать всё необходимое, мы с Ай-Чайей дойдём до вашей пещеры... — он покосился на сехлата. Тот робко, но согласился. — И вернёмся к закату. Все вместе сделаем еду, поужинаем, а потом начнём думать, что делать дальше. Вы согласны, капитан?  
  
— Согласен. Мне нужно отдохнуть к тому же. Мы с Ай-Чайей ведь за этим ле-матьей всю ночь гнались. Вы тоже наверняка не спали. У ребёнка, скорее всего, сидели, глаз не смыкая. Потом дрались...  
  
— Но мы оба сойдёмся на том, что моё тело моложе, и я чувствую себя более чем бодро.  
  
— Вот именно, капитан.  
  
— Не хотелось бы вас одного оставлять. Будь с нами ещё хоть кто-то, было бы куда как лучше. Двое бы с ребёнком сидели, один бы с Ай-Чайей на охоту ходил. Или на промысел. Называйте, как хотите. Суть, полагаю, вы более чем прекрасно поняли.  
  
— Более чем. Всё я понял, капитан. Но вы не переживайте. Я справлюсь. На худой конец, убегу. Дорогу к оазису я помню, — проворчал, словно недовольный тем, что ему ткнули в возраст, Кристофер. — И ребёнка с собой непременно возьму.  
  
— Вот и хорошо.  
  
— А теперь идите, капитан Кирк. Вам бы пораньше обернуться, пока трупный запах не разнесло по всей окраине. Удачи, — протянул руку Кристофер.  
  
— И вам удачи, капитан Пайк, — хлопком ответил ему Джеймс и направился к выходу. Сехлат потоптался на месте, но после окрика пошёл за ним. А стоило им выйти, вдруг испражнился прямо на входе, чем спровоцировал лёгкое, мягко сказать, удивление Джеймса Тиберия: — И что это?  
  
Разочарованно прорычав, Ай-Чайя вновь легко коснулся его ладонью. Переданный образ гласил однозначно: чтобы перебить запах разлагающегося тела. В очередной раз поразившись поразительной логичности всего вулканского, Кирк пожал плечами и произнёс:  
  
— Ладно, веди.  
  
Удовлетворённо рыкнув, сехлат направился вперёд. Джим только было направился за ним, когда послышался голос Кристофера:  
  
— Капитан! Подождите!  
  
— Что такое, капитан?  
  
— Вы забыли! — Пайк нёс в руках фляжку и копьё. — Как отпор будете давать без этого?  
И что будете пить?  
  
— Возраст сказывается. Совершенно вылетело из головы.  
  
— Возраст? — усмехнулся Кристофер.  
  
— Возраст, — грустно улыбнувшись уголками губ, ответил ему Джеймс Тиберий. — Не забывайте, в этой вселенной я всё ещё старше вас. Где бы она ни находилась и чем бы она не являлась.  
  
— Так или иначе, возьмите это.  
  
— Нет уж. Вам нужнее. У меня есть Ай-Чайя, — подтверждением сему послужило урчание зверя.  
— И мы с ним идём к оазису. Лучше уж вы оставьте это себе, а мне дайте моё рубило и два камня. Я постараюсь хоть что-то сделать из них и хоть что-то донести сюда. Ладно?  
  
— Да как душе заблагорассудится, капитан, — Пайк с этими словами направился в пещеру, тщательно обходя сильно пахнущее средство отваживания хищников от неё. Через несколько секунд вышел, держа в руках необходимые принадлежности.  
— Держите.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Кирк и уж пошёл было за Ай-Чайей, когда услышал ещё один окрик Кристофера:  
  
— Джим!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Будь там аккуратнее, пожалуйста.  
  
— Вы тоже, — махнув рукой, ответил Джеймс. — Вы особенно. И ребёнка сберегите. Самое главное — сберегите ребёнка, — с этими словами он, наконец, повернулся, аккуратно хлопнув громадную зверюгу по плечу, давая ей сигнал идти вперёд и только вперёд. Им нужно было торопиться.  
  
Пейзаж, по которому они брели, был, справедливости ради, на редкость пустынный. Даже для красной планеты Вулкан. Дюны, барханы, песок везде, куда не кинь взгляд. Скука, смертельная, невозможная скука. Причём даже преодолевать себя было совершенно не нужно. Ромулус, или что это светило с голубых, непривычно голубых небес, щадил обитателей поверхности. Кирк ожидал, что по мере их удаления от пещеры и полноправного наступления дня, станет гораздо жарче. В каком-то плане он даже оказался прав. Потеплело. Но не критически. Не палило, как обычно на Вулкане. Воздух был не так разрежен, словно кто-то мощнейшим насосом закачал гигантские количества кислорода в атмосферу, и дышать действительно было гораздо легче — во всяком случае, ему со Споком было тяжелее драться в своё время, чем с ле-матьей не так давно. И сейчас, под открытым небом, он лишний раз в этом убедился, повторившись в своих мыслях. А ещё он радовался факту своей ошибки. Это было удивительно — редкий случай в его практике, когда приходилось испытывать такого рода эмоции от собственной же неправоты. Ошибка в догадках привела к тому, что он полтора часа, лишь слегка потея, бодро шёл за сехлатом, задавшим достаточно быстрый темп ходьбы. Температура не поднималась выше двадцати пяти градусов. По климату напоминало север бывших Соединённых Штатов. Где он теперь? Где Земля? Где они все? Где он затерялся? В субтропической зиме на планете, где субтропики разве что на полюсах могли существовать. Во всяком случае, Спок о подобной природной зоне никогда не упоминал, а его родной была умеренная пустыня. Кирк усмехнулся про себя. Умеренная пустыня! Додуматься же ведь надо до такого. Классифицировать пустыни! Как будто они слишком сильно друг от друга отличались.  
  
Наверняка не сильнее, чем земные леса, впрочем. А земляне различали вида четыре лесов, как минимум. Для вулканцев, наверное, тоже между ними не было никакой разницы, и они задавались вопросом, зачем отделять тот же смешанный лес от тайги. Зато с большой вероятностью интуитивно отличали местный песок от экваториального. Учитывая же то, какая феноменальная у них была память — взять того же Спока, в этом можно было даже не сомневаться. Наверняка по одной лишь крупинке вычислили бы то, откуда она взялась, не колеблясь ни секунды.  
  
Ему бы тоже подобный навык пригодился. Да, его познания в вулканской географии нельзя было назвать обширными. Если он когда-то её и изучал, то либо всё забыл, либо не помнил. Но широта с долготой хотя бы помогли понять, есть ли поблизости какие города и населённые пункты. У Ай-Чайи можно было бы спросить, как далеко отсюда его дом. Земные же собаки или голуби могли ориентироваться практически вслепую. Так почему бы не делать это местному существу, по интеллекту очень близкому к медведю, спокойно воспринимающему человеческую речь и даже обладающему телепатией? Это было бы вполне логично.  
  
А поскольку на Вулкане всё было логично, то более чем логично... Нет, это направление мысли лучше не продолжать. Запутаться сейчас точно не было лучшим вариантом для него. Нужно было думать над чем-то другим. Искать другие ориентиры, раз по песку вычислить своё местонахождение было невозможно.  
  
Вдалеке виднелись горы. Горы не слишком высокие. Наверное, не больше земных Аппалачей или Урала. Или очень древние, или очень молодые. Насколько позволяла ему судить его память, землетрясениями планета не изобиловала в принципе. Значит, скорее всего, старые. Какие были старые горные хребты на Вулкане? Штуки три, наверное, как минимум. И где они сейчас находились? Около какого из них? Хорошо бы было это знать, наверное. Но, похоже, всё вновь упиралось в песок.  
  
Песок, который начинал понемногу раскаляться. Наступал день, жаркий вулканский день. Джеймс потел всё сильнее, начиная добрым словом вспоминать родную Айову и сегодняшнее утро. Ну хоть дышать ещё было возможно, и на том спасибо он мог сказать. Вот голову ему, конечно, начинало напекать. И всё бы ничего, только грозило это по меньшей мере солнечным ударом, а в крайнем случае могло и обезвоживание наступить. А он и без того хотел пить. Нужно было что-то с этим делать.  
  
Решение пришло быстро и было вполне рациональным. Стянув с себя кофту, он накинул её себе на голову и плечи, рукава же свободно свисали вниз вдоль туловища. Не то чтобы это было лучшим выходом из ситуации, но иного не намечалось. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было в его силах и возможностях. А заодно радоваться возможности немного позагорать и предвкушать весёлую ночь со спиной, которой нельзя будет коснуться ровным счётом ничего. Что ему оставалось?  
  
Поражаться стойкости Ай-Чайи. Ему-то в густой шубе, которую нельзя было снять, как мог бы об этом на месте Кирка мечтать Маугли, наверняка было гораздо, гораздо хуже и жарче. Или же, наоборот, привыкнув к чрезмерному теплу, он, отдыхал душой. Вполне возможно, что организм его не очень-то отличался от организма верблюдов, и Джеймс Тиберий зря за него волновался. Тем более, что держался сехлат уверенно, не сбавляя ритма передвижения. Это внушало по меньшей мере уверенность за него. Тем более, что вода была, скорее всего, очень близко. Джеймс на это очень надеялся. Потому что иначе без воды придётся плохо уже ему. Но показывать возможную слабость он не хотел совершенно. Зверя нужно было уверить в силе. К тому же тело Джеймса было снова молодо, и вполне можно было щегольнуть стариной. Он ведь когда-то марафон бегал. И сейчас лишнюю пару километров продержится. Ничего страшного не произойдёт. 

И так шли они по бездорожью, к воде. Шли и не знали конца пути своему. Вернее, Ай-Чайя знал, а он нет. Он просто шёл за сехлатом. Солнце поднималось всё выше.  
  
Капитан Пайк, сидя в пещере, этого не замечал. Его волновало совершенно другое. Как бы со всеми делами управиться до возвращения ушедших на промысел. Потому что если этим двум счастливцам нужно было всего-ничего — добраться до водоёма и успеть обратно до заката, то ему за это время нужно будет сделать в разы больше. И для начала — сделать себе орудия труда. А ещё просить всех древних богов Вулкана, чтобы те смилостивились и не посылали ветер в пещеру. Нет, в самом по себе лёгком бризе не было ничего плохого: другое дело, что он неминуемо должен был принести в их убежище запах оставленного Ай-Чайей охранительного аэрозоля. Пусть лучше хищники его нюхают. А он всё ещё вполне способен протянуть ради такого в тени и относительной прохладе. Организм был закалён службой на Звёздном Флоте, а от былых болезней не осталось и единого следа. Все они словно по мановению волшебной палочки исцелились, когда он воскрес. Или когда его воскресили. Как было говорить правильно, он не знал. Тонкие грани были теперь у словоупотреблений, и аккуратно нужно было обращаться с ними. Как и со всем вокруг.  
  
Девочка, тем временем, заснула. Сморило её, видимо. Сказывались и жара, и голод, и не так давно утолённая жажда. Не желая будить её спокойный сон, Пайк вышел за пределы пещеры, внимательно осмотревшись на предмет наличия ле-матьей в округе. Когда он убедился, что их там нет, то зашёл обратно, захватил с собой несколько камней и вновь прокрался к выходу, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка.  
  
Выйдя, обогнул каменистое возвышение и принялся стучать одним камнем по середине другого. Во все стороны летели искры, высекаемые ударами большой силы. Вскоре начали отлетать и кусочки породы. Маленькие, затем чуть больше. Возникало углубление. Невеликое, но возникало. Методично работая в течение пары часов, Пайк сумел проделать подобную операцию и со вторым. В его руках оказалось бесценное приспособление — каркас для будущей фляжки. Куда меньшей, чем та, что была при нём, когда он очнулся от смертного забвения, но хранить воду в ней было вполне возможно. На безрыбье, как частенько говорили русские, и рак вполне мог оказаться рыбой. Ситуация Кристофера была более чем похожа на описываемую в пословице. Только ему, в отличие от её незримого героя, достался только несъедобный, не разгрызаемый панцирь. Мясо, несъедобное, только предстояло добыть. Захватив с собой камни, он, изрядно вспотевший, направился в сторону существа, из которого нужные ингредиенты можно было извлечь. Ему нужны были куски шкуры ле-матьи, из которых он планировал сделать единый пояс, сцепляющий камни и не дающий воде выбраться наружу. Для этого нужно было не грубое орудие, которым он пользовался прежде, а нечто более изящное. Сгодился бы перочинный нож, но не было даже его. Был только острый наконечник копья, кое-как примотанный шнурком к найденной около оазиса палке, который вполне мог без особых проблем пробить толстую шкуру мёртвого животного. Годился ли он для освежевания? Кристофер не знал. Но рисковать единственным оружием не решился. Пошёл в угол пещеры, взял ещё два камня, вышел на палящее солнце и вновь принялся за обработку материала. На это у него ушло ещё полтора часа. И лишь затем он принялся за снятие шкуры. Процесс этот был долгим. Сначала грубыми ударами орудий он, рассекая плоть, что называется, в мясо, он отрубил хищнику хвост, раскрошив прочные кости позвоночника. Затем, разбив вдребезги атлант и растерзав шею, он повторил то же и с головой. Раньше такое уничтожение Пайк назвал бы варварством. Теперь он называл это работой с заслуженной добычей. У него, честно говоря, просто выхода иного из ситуации не было, кроме как поступать подобным образом. Он выживал. И у него на руках был ребёнок. Ребёнок, которому нужно было есть и нужно было пить. Ребёнок, которого нужно было спасать. И ради него он был готов пойти и на подобные жертвы. По полу пещеры ползла лужа. Красная, кровяная лужа, симбиоз двух крупных ручьёв — хвостового и шейного. Хорошо, что девочка ещё спала. Если она это увидит, будет не совсем приятно. Ему, в первую очередь: маленькие дети к крови не так чувствительны, как взрослые люди. Он имел возможность в этом убедиться на собственном опыте, наблюдая за собой с малых лет до состояния себя нынешнего. И был почти уверен, что девочке будет совершенно всё равно, есть ли кровь или нет. Как следствие, беспокоиться он мог в большей степени о том, как бы побыстрее разделать тушу.  
  
Сначала пришлось выпустить кишки. Вонь стояла омерзительная, но поделать было нечего. Затем, тонкими ударами рубил в районе живота, начать снимать кожу, в тяжёлых случаях помогая себе снятым с копья наконечником. Дело продвигалось, в чём не было ничего удивительного, очень медленно.  
  
Пайк спешил, но в большей степени уже боялся всю работу пустить коту под хвост, нежели не успеть до прихода Кирка.  
  
Поскорее бы он вернулся! Вдвоём бы они с этим справились играючи!  
  
Но Джеймс всё не появлялся и не появлялся, будто по закону подлости. Хотя солнца в пещере не было уже давно. Рассвет прошёл часов десять назад. Дело близилось если не к закату, то к предзакатным часам. А Джеймса всё не было. Но Пайк даже не пытался паниковать. Рано ещё было волноваться. К следующему утру уже можно было, а пока нужно было спокойно делать своё дело. Сняв с туловища ле-матьи большую часть шкуры, Кристофер положил её сушиться на полу, а сам вновь вышел из пещеры. Он обнаружил несовершенство структуры каменной фляжки: там не было питьевого отверстия. Пришлось бить один из камней о скалу ещё пару часов, откалывая от него кусочек за кусочком, пока, наконец, конструкция не приняла вид носика чайника. Не слишком совершенный, но сейчас другого не требовалось. Вернувшись в пещеру, ещё полчаса он провёл с ребёнком, успокаивая его и прося сидеть на месте. Девочка кричала, но, быстро поняв, что происходит, что еды и воды ей пока не видать, замолчала. Ей нужно было терпеть. Пайк оценил сообразительность ребёнка и принялся за дело. Копьём он отсёк кусок шкуры. Обернул им соединённые камни, обвязал вторым шнурком. Положил результат на пол, а сам принялся за работу иного рода — изготовление шкур для плащей. Прервал его спустя полчаса голос, раздавшийся снаружи. Женский голос, который он услышать совершенно не ожидал. Но услышал:  
  
— Запах тут у вас, однако...  
  
— Ну извините, чем богаты, — а это был Кирк. Ну, конечно! Кто же ещё мог привести женщину в их скромную обитель. Кто вообще мог найти женщину везде, где угодно, кроме него? Только он.  
  
— Кирк! — только и произнёс Кристофер, подняв голову и тут же замерев на месте.


	3. Chapter 3

_За несколько часов до этого._  
  
День складывался, как нельзя лучше. Местное солнце не палило слишком сильно, не горело убийственным огнём, как те остатки Сахары, что сохранились на Земле в силу не действий человека, но причин исключительно климатических. Постиндустриальное общество могло ослабить влияние своих предков на атмосферу, но положительно влиять на неё всё ещё не слишком умело. Да и можно было ли назвать любые изменения естественного — положительными? Да, регулярно стали бы падать дожди, да, пришли бы новые виды животных. Но что бы было со старыми? Исчезли бы, сохранившись лишь в заповедниках и национальных парках. Подобного тоже допустить было нельзя. А некая высшая сила на Вулкане — допустила. Результатом стало смягчение климата на радость Кирку.  
  
Но каково было диким сехлатам? Ле-матьям, сколько бы нелюбви ни питал к ним он? Они наверняка были застигнуты врасплох, и последствия резкой смены климата должны быть катастрофическими для них. Джеймс Тиберий был наслышан о подобных ситуациях, случавшихся при вмешательстве клингонов или ромуланцев в чужую атмосферу. Чаще этим, конечно, промышляли родственники жителей планеты, на которой он сейчас и находился. Массовые вымирания, сравнимые с эоценовым на Земле, прокатывались по жертвам экспериментов с ужасающей регулярностью. Вот к чему вело нарушение Первой Директивы. Вот почему её нельзя было нарушать — хотя бы в отношении мира в целом. Но здесь её грубо попрали. Возможно, имели на это полное право. Возможно, нет. Не ему было судить силы, что воскресили его.  
  
В данный момент его больше волновало то, как побыстрее добраться до пещеры, в которой его уже ждали ребёнок и капитан Пайк. Для них нужно было как можно быстрее принести воды в маленькой фляжке, которую он наполнил в оазисе. А ещё нужно было приготовить еду. Работавший весь день Кристофер наверняка уже порядком изголодался и устал — биологически всё же он был далеко не молод. Сам Джеймс старался не пить вообще. Благо, что в этой пустыне прочно укоренилась температура в тридцать градусов. Её закалённый в боях организм Джеймса Тиберия переносил совершенно спокойно. 

Равно как и недостаток пищи. Несмотря на это, каждые минут десять он порывался откусить хотя бы листочек от того гигантского салата, который они с сехлатом успели набрать в районе оазиса. Флора Вулкана имела, конечно, специфический вкус — очень острый, пусть и не перец чили. Но химических ожогов не вызывала и была питательной. Косить её рубилом к тому же оказалось не так уж и сложно. Непривычно — но не сложно.

Тем более ему помогал Ай-Чайя своими острыми когтями. Вдвоём они справлялись гораздо быстрее, нежели это в одиночку делал Джеймс Тиберий. Даже несколько стволов маленьких деревьев, успевших вырасти за недолгое возобновлённое существование Ест-Вулкана, помог очистить от веток. Это был материал для костра, с помощью которого хищников можно было отгонять гораздо успешнее, нежели чем сехлатом и двумя взрослыми мужчинами. Огонь оставался огнём в любой Вселенной. Это Кирк если не знал, то понимал подсознанием. А ещё думал, что хорошо бы было отблагодарить Ай-Чайю за всё, что он сделал для них, когда тот вдруг сам нашёл себе прекрасное вознаграждение. Плоды вулканского фрукта. Точного названия он не помнил. Помнил, что когда-то это была большая редкость. При нём это растение подавали один раз, на пире Сарека в честь возвращения Спока, и первой вкушала его не кто иная, как верховная жрица, даже умершему и воскресшему не дозволялось есть его вперёд той, что вернула его к жизни. Таков был суровый порядок. Вот только Ай-Чайе, видимо, было всё равно, и Кирк, увидев, что зверь обедает и не смотрит на него укоряющим взглядом, махнул рукой, продолжил собирать растения, которые ему отметили когтями как съедобные. Вместе с тем он замечал, что именно тех, что не были похожи на земные, ему рекомендовалось избегать. Вспомнилась даже поговорка Чехова, древневосточнославянская, как он утверждал: «Что русскому хорошо, то ромуланцу смерть». Возможно, это работало и в обратную сторону. Так или иначе, рисковать и испытывать удачу не хотелось, и он твёрдо следовал указаниям.

Ещё он отмечал про себя, что дошли они до оазиса очень быстро. Ромулус ещё только доходил до точки зенита, а ведь вышли они, когда он был уже на середине пути. Либо Вулкан вращался вокруг своей оси медленнее Земли, либо ле-матья, которого выслеживали сехлат и Пайк, шёл к пещере, где находились Джеймс с ребёнком, слишком окольными путями. Исход этот невероятным считать было нельзя.

С одной стороны, подобная скорость невероятно радовала. Но, с другой, в обратный путь пуститься они из-за этого не могли. Очень был велик риск получить солнечный или тепловой удар. К тому же Ай-Чайя, наевшись, прилёг рядом с водой и уснул. Попытки растолкать его привели к недовольному рычанию и ничему больше. Убедившись в их полной тщетности, Джеймс перевязал себе голову кофтой, прислонился к пальме и тоже задремал. Как бы он ни бахвалился перед Пайком, он очень устал. Схватка и бессонная ночь вкупе с жарой и долгим путём вконец измотали его. Вынужденный отдых пришёлся более чем кстати для него. Опасения за собственную безопасность, беспокоившие первые минут двадцать, сошли на нет, ибо он доверился чуткому сну сехлата. Глаза его, давно закрытые, устлала беспроглядная пелена. Он заснул.

Пробуждение было крайне предсказуемо неожиданным. Его кто-то активно хлопал по плечу. Мягкий нежный голос негромко что-то лепетал. Очнувшись ото сна окончательно, он, раскрыв неторопливо глаза, узрел перед собой видение, чей смысл истолковать был не в силах, поскольку не верил, что после смерти с ним даже во сне такое могло приключиться.

Перед ним стояла девушка ангельской красоты. Облачена она была в белое одеяние, тонкое, облегающее платье от плеч и до самых щиколоток. Подпоясано оно было синим тонким ремешком с золотой пряжкой в форме то ли дельты Звёздного Флота, то ли пирамиды Приората Сиона с глазом по центру. Он так и не мог разобрать, какой именно это был символ, поскольку перед глазами попеременно возникал то один, то другой. Или у него были галлюцинации, что тоже отнюдь не было невероятным исходом сна под Ромулусом.

Что точно не было галлюцинацией, так это дельта на груди у девушки. И ещё одна медаль рядом. Приглядевшись, он тряхнул головой, но убедился, что глаза ему не врали. Окончательно же удостоверился, щипнув себя за ладонь. Это была медаль женщины, погибшей на войне или при исполнении миссии исследователя, непременно старшего офицера, вручаемая её вдовцу, который обязывался хранить её у себя. Как она у неё-то оказалась? Вариант с вдовой Кирк отмёл сразу: как раз женщинам вручали другую по виду награду, он это даже когда-то учил. Только не помнил, когда именно. Так что медаль этой девушки принадлежала, скорее всего, ей и только ей. Но носить её она имела право только в случае своего воскрешения.

Воскрешения. А вот это объясняло всё. У высших сил Ест-Вулкана определённо было чувство юмора. И неплохое, раз они примерили на эту девушку именно эту награду. Однако что-то он слишком долго смотрел на её грудь. Из любопытства и в куда меньшей степени из чувства банальной вежливости и такта он поднял глаза чуть выше. На него смотрело очаровательное округлое милое лицо... да нет, на девушку она по фигуре смахивала, конечно, но сейчас он скорее был готов назвать её женщиной лет тридцати двух. Завивавшиеся золотистые локоны ниспадали вниз, до плеч, — она нагнулась к нему. Прямо в его глаза смотрели ярко-голубые, светящиеся звёздами, далёкими и манящими, очи. Только крыльев для полноты картины не хватало, тогда бы он точно решил, что им попросту пообедал сехлат, и теперь он был в раю. А впрочем, кто знал, быть может, сейчас она раскроет крылья и понесёт его навстречу к его последнему дракону, к своему повелителю, как дева войны, валькирия. За спиной у неё было копьё, на ремешке пристёгнуто три или четыре фляжки. Запасливая была, наверное, не одну боевую кампанию прошла в схватках рая с адом, или чем они все сейчас занимались?

— Джеймс. Капитан Кирк, да очнитесь же вы! Что вы на меня смотрите, как будто мы раньше не виделись? — она, не выдержав долгого любования собой, вдруг резко повысила голос. Джеймс мгновенно пробудился. Она его знала? Откуда? Она была из его команды? Возможно. Он стольких потерял — да, вполне могло быть, что и её.

— Но мы и вправду не виделись. Даже если и виделись — как могло приключиться, что я не запомнил столь прекрасную и выдающуюся женщину? — он определённо был не в раю. Но такая прелестная соседка и на скорбной земле его вполне устраивала. Глаза его загорелись, правый уголок губ приподнялся. Он в открытую начинал флиртовать и не был бы капитаном Кирком, если бы не делал этого. Женщина рассмеялась:

— Вы всё тот же, капитан. Ни на йоту не изменились. Вот только со мной так дело не пойдёт. Я вас знаю. Вы же знали богинь, куда более красивых, чем я, будьте честным.

— Так вы богиня? — наивно сделав вид, что не заметил паузы, упорно продолжал он.

— Нет, и никогда ей не была.

— Какое упущение. Схватиться со столь прекрасной богиней я почёл бы за честь. Даже уступить ей, может быть...

— Но с куда большей вероятностью — совратить и уничтожить. Дорогой мой капитан, не обманывайте хотя бы себя самого. Потому что я знаю, как вы поступали с женщинами и с богами. Первого я не всегда могла одобрить, второго — вы сами знаете, по ком вам должно скорбеть из тех, кого вы безжалостно свергли, — она разразилась тирадой, грубо его оборвав. Джеймс Тиберий был потрясён до глубины души. Его встречали ненавистью, гневом, презрением, отвращением, снисходительностью, симпатией, любовью; но никогда — отповедью той, что знала о нём всё. Кто же она была, эта загадочная ангел?

— Кто вы такая?

— Так бы сразу.

— Я же спрашивал: не богиня ли вы. А вы вместо этого пустились в пространные суждения. Сказали бы сразу, — он перешёл к плану «Б». Флирт был оптимален не всегда. Можно было сыграть на материнских инстинктах. Картинно обидеться и надуть губы. Давным-давно он так не делал. Интересно, не потерял ли до сих пор навыков? Было бы грустно умереть, а потом воскреснуть и быть обделённым женским вниманием. Всех нормальных людей после этого обычно жёны с миром в руках встречали. А его сейчас грубо обрывали на каждой фразе. Нет. Так это не должно было происходить.

— Говорю сразу, — она улыбнулась ему, словно непонятливому ребёнку. — Меня зовут Констанция. Приятно снова познакомиться, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — и протянула ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Он тут же, пожав кончики пальцев, не замедлил прикоснуться к запястью губами. Не был бы он собой, если бы не сделал этого. Констанция грустно склонила голову:

— Вот с такого всё и начинается. Сначала галантность, потом ухаживания, а в итоге — сердце разбито. Да, капитан? — она укоряла его, отчитывала. Кто она такая всё же?

— Нет, богиня. Я пока ещё вовсе не собирался ухаживать за вами.

— Врёте вы всё, капитан. Ладно. У вас есть жилище или что-то в этом духе?

— Маленькая пещера с двумя взрослыми мужчинами, девочкой двух лет, трупом ле-матьи и живым Ай-Чайей. Кстати, а как вы с ним поладили? 

— Он мужчина, капитан. А с мужчинами легко договориться. Это был комплимент, к слову, — послышалось довольное урчание. Кирк был готов провалиться на месте: этот грозный зверь ластился к ней, как маленький щенок.

Нет, он слышал, что раньше в литературе класса «Цет» подобное было возможно, но чтобы здесь, в реальности?

С Констанцией действительно что-то было не так. И узнать, что именно, было делом принципа.

— Спасибо, — он картинно поклонился. — А зачем вам знать про жилище?

— Мало ли. Вдруг вам какая помощь нужна будет? Или уже нужна? Вы говорили...

— О девочке, — Кирк едва за голову не схватился. — Мы мужчины и, как поступать с маленькими детьми, знаем плохо. Вы не поможете нам?

— Она давно не ела?

— Два дня уже.

— Проклятье! — выругалась она. — Ведите скорее.

— Ай-Чайя!

Утвердительно рыкнув, сехлат быстро пошёл вперёд. Кирк едва успел захватить добытую еду и воду и побежать вместе с Констанцией за ним под уже не столь палившим воскресшим солнцем предзакатных часов воскресшей планеты.

_Сейчас._

В пещеру к Пайку они буквально влетели, замедлив темп лишь на самом входе.

Констанции в нос сначала ударил заметно ослабевший, но по-прежнему ощущавшийся в воздухе запах экскрементов Ай-Чайи, а вслед за ним — и аромат падали.

Кирк, за десятки лет путешествий успевший понюхать не только пороху, но и много чего в разы менее приятного, даже не поморщился. На кухне всегда были не лучшие запахи, а ему как-то раз пришлось прыгать через серные источники, пытаясь концентрироваться на том, что умрёт он не от благовония, стоящего вокруг, а от того, что оступится и сварится заживо в этом геотермальном адском котле.

Он не привередничал. Ай-Чайе вовсе было непонятно, почему Констанция так сморщилась. Джеймс понимал, но солидарным не был. Так уж сложилось всё в этой пещере, и главной задачей для её обитателей в последние сутки всё же было выжить, а не обеспечить свежий корабельный запах в угоду благородной леди. Вскипать, однако, не стал, но мысленно начинал себя готовить к тому, что сорвётся Пайк. Терпению старика он в этот момент не мог не позавидовать. Тот трудился весь день, носился с ребёнком, вдыхал все самые неприятные запахи, какие только могли быть здесь, пока Кирк прохлаждался у оазиса, ухитрившись при этом ещё и женщину себе где-то откопать. А претензии в итоге предъявлялись не Джеймсу, а Кристоферу. Со стороны выглядело поводом для серьёзной ссоры с новоприбывшей. Ссоры, которая была крайне нежелательна.

Кристофер, однако, сглотнул обиду. Или же вовсе не обижался. Крикнув на Джеймса добродушно, он вдруг расхохотался, сидя на коленях и едва не клюнув носом в труп ле-матьи. Потрясывало его минуты две, прежде чем он, уставившись на лица пришедших, сквозь слёзы всё-таки смог вытолкнуть из себя несколько слов:

— Где вы их находите, капитан? Как вы ухитряетесь? У вас что, глина всегда под рукой?

— В этот раз меня нашли, а не я.

— Тем лучше. Чёртов вы магнит, капитан Кирк! Чтоб я так жил! Уф, — вытер он лоб рукой.

— Простите. Добрый вечер, мисс. Какими судьбами вас занесло в наше скромное жильё?

Джеймс благополучно укол пропустил. Ему хватило того, что всё было в итоге обращено в безобидную шутку по его поводу. Скандала не случилось, это уже радовало. Всё могло действительно оказаться гораздо хуже. Злиться ему было вовсе не на что. Пайк, конечно, очень тонко намекнул на то, что внимание женщины ему уделяли постоянно, но Констанция была отнюдь не столь невинной, какой казалась на первый взгляд, Джеймса она знала прекрасно, а от лишней констатации правды, ему в какой-то степени льстившей, хуже быть уже не могло. Знакомство удалось.

— Доброго вечера, капитан Пайк. Славная охота была у вас, я погляжу. А занесло меня поглядеть на ребёнка. Не кормите, говорят, вы её совсем. Вам нечем. Какой гигант — и нечем.

— Мы с капитаном Кирком не повара и не дегустаторы, к величайшему её сожалению. А ещё мы плохо разделываем туши, как можете убедиться... — он внезапно замолчал. — Мисс, а как вы меня узнали?

— Кто в Звёздном Флоте не знает легендарного капитана Пайка? Слава о ваших подвигах столь же велика, как и о подвигах капитана Кирка, чей помощник неоднократно о вас вспоминал.

— Помощник?

— Мистер Спок. Разве вы не помните, капитан Пайк? Как странно.

— Констанция, ничего странного нет, — вмешался в разговор уже Джеймс. — Вероятно, это не тот капитан Пайк, которого знали вы. Вы из моего мира, а он из мира параллельного нашему. Вы там, может, даже не родились. Там и я родился чудом, справедливости ради.

— Правда? — глаза её вдруг заблестели огоньком научного интереса. — Что же это за мир такой? Расскажете, капитан Пайк?

— Я расскажу, Констанция, — вновь прервал их Кирк, — за ужином. А пока давайте осмотрим девочку и узнаем, сможете ли вы чем-то ей помочь. Вы наша последняя надежда. И капитан Пайк. Капитан, кстати, как у вас успехи?

— Как видите, слабо. Я не сделал и половину работы. Вы всё принесли из того, что я просил?

— Вода и листья с древесиной у Ай-Чайи на спине. Ай-Чайя, подойди сюда. Вот ваша фляжка. Можете пить. Не отравлено, сами пробовали. Оба.

— Дайте ребёнку.

— Когда она скажет, — кивнул Кирк в сторону Констанции.

— Тогда извольте сами, капитан. Вы потрудились на славу сегодня.

— Я пил там. Теперь ваша очередь, капитан.

— Ладно, — пожав плечами, сделал маленький глоток Кристофер, следом тщательно протерев ладонью губы и усы, сберегая даже ничтожные капли драгоценной влаги, после чего прошептал: — Легендарный? Она серьёзно, Джим? Откуда она меня зна... Ай-Чайя, кто так делает?! — выбираясь из-под груды растительности, пробурчал он. — Ладно, что здесь у вас? Так, так, так. Всё, что и было нужно. Превосходно. Можем приступать к основной части. Значит так, капитан — на вас изготовление одежды. Разделите шкуру этого, которую я содрал, на три равные части и две чуть-чуть поменьше. Раскатайте их чуть-чуть, помните. Возможно, что-то путное выйдет. А я пока попробую что-нибудь приготовить. Если что Констанции нужно, пускай обращается.

— Можем начинать уже, я полагаю?

— Разумеется.

Работа закипела. Констанция, разбудив ребёнка, сперва напоила девочку. Настроение у той явно не улучшилось. Она была очень голодна. Тогда пришлось идти и брать листья, на которые Ай-Чайя указал, как на съедобные для вулканцев в любом случае, разжёвывать их в состояние кашицы, пытаясь при этом не проглотить ни одного листочка, а после этого открывать девочке рот, аккуратно проталкивая языком по ложечке пищу. Могло ли это помочь хоть чуточку? Констанция была в этом уверена. Птицы же так делали. Довольно сглатывавшее пищу дитя только подтверждало её правоту. Вскоре девочка успокоилась и, прижавшись к ней, задремала. Качая её на руках, она и сама едва не заснула. Но в последний момент пробудилась. Слишком уж нехорошо было оставлять Джеймса и Кристофера одних наедине с бодрствованием. Особенно Кристофера. Он, хоть и трудился в седьмом поту, как и прежде, но уставал. Он здесь оказался отнюдь не молодым. Наверное, были какие-то ограничения: Кирк же был тоже не восемнадцатилетним юношей, а мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. И кто-то эти ограничения явно определял. Но кто именно, известно ей не было. Как, вероятно, и обоим капитанам. Хорошо было бы выяснить, но сейчас было не время подобным заниматься. Нужно было устроиться, наладить жизнь, узнать, были ли неподалёку другие выжившие, скооперироваться с ними, и лишь затем уже приступать к активным действиям по изучению нового окружения. Казалось оно вполне дружелюбным. Обычно на Вулкане в дни их визита сюда царила непереносимая жара. Но теперь погода смягчилась. Видимо, в посмертии её характер также улучшался. Хоть что-то радостное всё-таки оставалось в их существовании. Не ей, сидевшей без дела с ребёнком на руках, было жаловаться на судьбу, во всяком случае. Будь дитя грудным, было бы в разы хуже. Но девочка уже вышла из этого возраста, чем невероятно её радовала. Как, наверное, и двух бедных трудящихся капитанов. Констанция рвалась помочь им, но она понимала, что своё дело уже делала. На ней был ребёнок. Встанет — и разбудит. Приходилось сидеть. Она не могла помочь им напрямую, только косвенно, молча и не отвлекая. Не самое приятное времяпрепровождение. Но это уже было самое большее, что она могла сделать для двух легенд Звёздного Флота. И она это делала. Как и всегда в своей первой жизни, так и сейчас, в жизни возвращённой.

Капитан Кирк погрузился в работу. Мять шкуры было ему в новинку, и он откровенно не понимал, как это делать. Поэтому он остановился на варианте, который ему подсказывала интуиция — просто стал кататься по прочной коже ле-матьи, периодически придавая ей нужные для плащей формы. Два маленьких прямоугольника он отрубил сразу же. Первый мгновенно забрал себе Кристофер, второй остался лежать бесхозным. Понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, Джеймс Тиберий решил, что Пайк просто увлёкся кулинарными изысками вместе с сехлатом и забыл, для чего всё же ему был нужен этот кусок шкуры, Кирк не замедлил об этом осведомиться.

— Капитан, поговорите с Констанцией. Она женщина, она лучше понимает, что нужно детям. 

— Констанция, как думаете — нам ребёнка нужно носить или пусть она сама ходит по жаре? — как только Кирк понял, что требовалось сделать, голос его в мгновение принял лёгкий ироничный окрас. Он уже знал ответ, а посему принялся со спокойной совестью превращать прямоугольник в ромбик. Подобие кулька, в которых обыкновенно носили новорождённых, только гораздо больше. Чтобы ребёнок не просто удобно устроился, но и ещё постоянно был с закрытой головой.

— Смешно, капитан Кирк, — прошептала она. — Сами же всё знаете. Мнение помощника нужно? Мистера Спока не хватает? Да не обижайтесь вы. Я же не упрекаю вас. Стороннее мнение всегда бывает полезно. А решать, конечно, вам. Я думаю, вы на правильном пути. Продолжайте в том же духе.

— Благодарю за совет, старший помощник — как вас по фамилии величать?

— Как пожелаете. При жизни я была Армстронг.

— В честь того самого?

— Говорили, будто я его дальний потомок. Точных документов не нашлось. Но отметать такую версию я тоже не вправе. Да и какая разница, капитан, если мы с вами здесь?

— Логично, старший помощник Армстронг.

— Это моя фраза, капитан!

— И снова вы потрясающе логичны, как же это восхитительно! Вы станете достойной заменой мистеру Споку! — он шутил, но был близок к тому, чтобы пустить слезу. Не станет. Спока не хватало. Страшно не хватало. Она, возможно, сумеет стать преемницей. Но не полноценно заменить. О нет. Это было невозможно. Спок для него был прежде всего верным другом. Помощником уже во вторую очередь. От стресса его избавил разве что окрик Пайка, прервавшего задушевную беседу. Крик, после первого звука превращённый сразу же в громкий шёпот:

— Замолчите и займитесь делом, капитан!

Сам Кристофер занимался, пожалуй, едва ли не самым важным для них делом в тот момент. Он готовил еду. Отошёл к выходу из пещеры, вышел за её пределы, выкинул ветки, принесённые Кирком, и развёл огонь трением. Получился неплохой костёр, обещавший гореть ещё достаточно долго. Если его хорошо подпитывать. Вроде бы даже малого количества принесённой древесины должно было хватить на всю ночь. Хорошо, что светало теперь сравнительно рано. Маленькие искры, поблёскивавшие в дали, никоим образом не радовали Пайка. Это явно были охотники, успевшие почуять добычу за то время, пока запах испражнений Ай-Чайи сошёл на нет. Дым наверняка должен был напомнить им, что в эту пещеру лучше было даже не пробовать соваться. Здесь находились разумные существа, которые с лёгкостью могли дать им отпор. А вскоре Кристофер планировал усилить эффект от костра кое-чем гораздо более пугавшим. Запахом приготовленного сородича. Именно с этой целью он и просил у Кирка кусок кожи ле-матьи. Это полотно должно было стать блюдом. Консультация с Ай-Чайей подтвердила его неядовитость для приёма внутрь, после чего решено было сложить все ингредиенты на него. Пара вулканских трав, тщательно очищенное сердце, а также печень и большая часть хвоста легли в основу рецепта. Пайк действовал наугад, руководствуясь в большей степени соображениями безопасности, нежели вкуса или изысканности. К тому же рубило его было отнюдь не самым изящным ножом для мяса, и в конце концов сделало всё вышеперечисленное кашей, массой где-то в килограммов пять или шесть. Возможности хвоста Кристофер явно переоценил. Что ж, зато держать будет удобнее. Наверное. Тщательно перемешав сырое, ещё полное крови мясо, он завязал шкуру в узелок, закинул внутрь все растения, которые у него были, взболтал и пошёл к костру. Докинув туда дров, чтобы горело лучше и выше, поднял над костром и, ругаясь на то, что ему досталась наибольшая часть работы, долго стоял. Шкура начала сочиться, а вокруг стал разноситься приятный Пайку запах гари. Жарка ле-матьи никогда не была столь прекрасным занятием. Стоять, конечно, было очень тяжело, постоянно отскакивая на несколько шагов, но со временем он даже привык. Испуганный вой в ночи и исчезнувшие пары зорких глаз радовали его сердце. Наконец-то они от них отстали, и жизни путешественников были в полной безопасности.

На некоторое время. А когда ветер разнесёт и аромат жареного мяса, возможно, на целую ночь. Но на следующий день им определённо придётся уносить ноги. Еды здесь не было, воды — тоже. А хищники не дремали, и на следующую ночь не могли не вернуться. Даже устрашение не производило вечный эффект на них. У ужаса глаза были в два блюдца, а у голода — в две ветряные мельницы. Визитёры не должны были медлить с появлением. И они этого не сделают. Следовательно, им нужен был план. Куда уходить, с чем уходить, а самое главное — когда уходить. Всё это волновало его в первую очередь. И за ужином он об этом заговорил.

Девочка спала в уголке на куске кожи, заботливо вырезанном Кирком. Вместо подушки была его аккуратно сложенная кофта. По ночам было не так уж тепло, как хотелось бы, но ради ребёнка можно было и потерпеть. У костра сидели трое взрослых — голый по пояс и отмахивавшийся от насекомых, назойливых даже здесь, на Вулкане, будто все те комары, которых он убил, вернулись с того света вслед за ним и твёрдо намеревались отомстить за свою преждевременную кончину, Джеймс. Полулежавшая Констанция, которой всё было будто бы нипочём. Она словно не замечала мошкары, витавшей вокруг неё, и спокойно осматривалась. Кристофер, глаза которого слезились, но отнюдь не с тоски по бойскаутским годам, а от того, что в них постоянно попадал дым. Но зато его вовсе не беспокоила мошкара. Его руки были по локоть в крови и лишь кое-как смочены. Воду из фляг берегли. Её должно было хватить как минимум на утро. И ещё оставалась ночь, не прошедшая до конца. Гигиена была чрезвычайно важна, но жертвы ради неё не должны были стать чрезмерными. Высококачественную дезинфекцию им всё равно провести было не суждено, а пока хватало и лёгкого умывания. Но на гигиене область безопасности не заканчивалась. Об этом Пайк и напомнил.

— Что делать будем?

— В каком смысле? — спросил Кирк.

— Куда дальше пойдём? В этой пещере оставаться смысла никакого нет. Еда здесь закончилась, крови много. Небезопасно тут, совершенно небезопасно. Переночевать мы ещё сможем. Но днём его дружки, — он указал на остатки ле-матьи. — Придут сюда. И мы ничем их не отгоним.

— Я предлагаю вашу пещеру. Ту самую, которая вроде бы была неподалёку от оазиса.

— Та пещера рухнула, капитан. Мы с Ай-Чайей еле успели сбежать. Возвращаться туда лучше не стоит. Там было хорошо. Но там ничего больше нет. Оставлять девочку и самим оставаться под открытым небом никто из нас не пожелает ни при каком условии. Я полагаю, что это более чем очевидно. Какие ещё у нас варианты? У вас есть идеи?

— Констанция? Где очнулись вы?

— Под открытым небом. У меня не было пещеры, капитан Кирк. Я бы хотела вам помочь, но не могу.

— Вы знаете здешнюю топографию? Понимаете, в какой части Вулкана мы находимся? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — хором ответили оба.

— В отличие от меня. И значит, вам придётся на меня положиться. Я помню её. Очень плохо помню, но всё же приблизительно догадываюсь. И если мне не изменяет память, то это очень густонаселённая часть планеты, с высокой плотностью городов и деревень. Максимальное расстояние — километров сто. Скорее всего, мы очень быстро найдём то, что ищем. Два-три дневных перехода. Но их ещё нужно совершить. А у нас девочка на руках. Поэтому нужно подумать, что мы можем сделать ещё.

— Вы не видели ещё пещеры, когда шли до оазиса? — задал вопрос Пайк.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джеймс. — Констанция?

— Не попадалось.

— В таком случае, сделаем так, — вновь заговорил Кристофер. — Завтра мы встаём рано утром. Как можно раньше. Так, чтобы хотя бы двое могли выспаться. Девочка не в счёт. Забираем с собой всё оружие. Ни мяса, ни растительности, с собой не берём. Иначе приманим ле-матью и, боюсь, не одного. Под открытым небом это будет для нас смертельно. Доходим до оазиса. Напиваемся так, чтобы больше не лезло. Насколько травой наедимся — не знаю, но хоть девочку нужно накормить. Запасаемся всем остальным, в особенности водой. Мыться я не хочу там совершенно, но, видимо, нам придётся это сделать. Заодно засорить кровью всё озеро. Но, может, хоть ле-матьям пусто будет. А мы уйдём. После этого действуем по плану капитана Кирка. Возражения?

— Помойте руки, капитан, и всё станет гораздо проще. Душ подождёт, — отметил Джеймс.

— Возражение принято. Ещё вопросы?

— Нет вопросов, — кивнула Констанция.

— Отлично. В таком случае, предлагаю перейти к плану дежурства. Кто из нас пойдёт не выспавшимся?

— Я, — отозвался Джеймс.

— Я, — возразила Констанция. — Я устала меньше вас обоих, и мой груз едва ли будет самым большим.

— Логично, старший помощник Армстронг, — Кирк уступил охотно. Он в действительности валился с ног. Но понимал, что Кристоферу было куда хуже. — Капитан Пайк, ложитесь сразу. Я могу обойтись урывками. Не возражаете?

— Возражаю. Если я сейчас усну, я не проснусь до утра, капитан Кирк. И вам придётся дежурить за двоих. Я лучше постою на ногах ещё пару часов. К тому же со мной будет Ай-Чайя. Так, Ай-Чайя?

Одобрительный рык.

— Вот и молодец. Капитан Кирк, что думаете? 

— Ваши доводы убедительны, но я не впечатлён. Ай-Чайе я бы поверил гораздо больше. Так уж и быть. Я ухожу спать, — он зашёл в пещеру, повернул за угол и там лёг. Прямо на камнях.

Он не спал толком уже больше дня. И покой ему только снился. Констанция, кивнув Пайку, последовала его примеру, накрыв собой ребёнка. Кристофер, бросив шкуру в огонь вместе с остатками еды, бывшими на «блюде», встал у входа в пещеру, почувствовав за спиной чей-то мягкий мех. Ай-Чайя помогал ему, удерживая на весу и не давая заснуть. Так начинался их дозор в ночи, дозор на страже мира и спокойствия. Не первый. Но едва ли — последний. Они оба это прекрасно знали. И лишь звёзды светили им, помогая стоять на их вахте. Сегодня жители пещеры были в безопасности. Но ле-матьи ещё должны были вернуться.  



	4. Chapter 4

_Утро. В двадцати километрах к северо-востоку от Оазиса._  
  
Загрузка системы.  
  
Три секунды.  
  
Две.  
  
Одна.  
  
Система загружена. Позитронный мозг активирован. Блоки эмоций интегрированы. Сознание мыслит.  
  
Где он? Что это за место? Он жив? Почему? Он умер. Система получила критические повреждения, не подлежащие восстановлению никаким известным способом. Он должен быть мёртв. Но он жив. Нарушение логических построений. Критическая ошибка. Синий экран в закрытых глазах. Требуется перезагрузка.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он не хочет.  
  
Блоки эмоций отключены. Сознание лишено влияния на поступки. Позитронный мозг дезактивирован. Перезагрузка.  
  
Включение системы. Повтор предыдущих операций. Допуск возможности одновременного бытия и небытия. В операции отказано. Требуется перезагрузка логического модуля. Выключение.  
  
 _Около полутора часов спустя._  
  
Таша очнулась от того, что затекла спина. Неудивительно, учитывая то, что лежала она практически на голых камнях в какой-то пещере на планете, судя по всему, класса М. Здесь можно было дышать, гравитация вроде бы не слишком сильно оказывала давление. Рука потянулась к поясу. Сканера не было. Что ж, это оказалось вполне предсказуемо. Придётся оценивать всё происходящее самостоятельно, невооружённым глазом. А ещё — садиться. Медленно, опираясь руками о пол пещеры, она приподнялась и оглядела пещеру. Здесь было сухо, летучими мышами или их аналогами с другими планет даже не пахло. Следов разумной жизни, кроме поразительной чистоты, тут не было. Что ж, это уже определённо радовало. Ещё бы узнать, может ли она выйти на связь через ручной коммуникатор... Нет, не может. Фазера с собой тоже не нашлось. Оставалось прибегнуть к дельте на форме. Она тоже не работала, не издавала ни единого звука и ощущалась далеко не так, как обычно. Просто железка с эмблемой Звёздного Флота. Такие были в ходу около ста лет назад, во времена первой «Энтерпрайз» с личным номером NCC-1701 и без буквы в конце. Сейчас же их заменили многофункциональные устройства. Одного из которых Таша была в принудительном порядке лишена. Новости были нерадостными.  
Впрочем, всё было лучше, чем сон, от которого она проснулась. Ведь во сне её убили во время нахождения на пустынной планете с красным солнцем. Хорошо хоть, что только её, а не всех. Терять своих даже мысленно было весьма неприятно. Прощаться с собой ей, к счастью, было не суждено. Закроются глаза — и всё, конец. Ни долго, ни счастливо, но быстро и с честью.  
  
Но до этого ей было ещё очень далеко. Дурной сон — не в счёт. А пока что нужно было узнать, нет ли кого из экипажа вокруг.  
  
Глаза её практически сразу наткнулись на лежавшего рядом гуманоида. Кожа его была бледной, почти белой. Форма — горчичного цвета, чуть темнее, чем у неё. Идеально уложенные, чистые, как и всегда, зачёсанные назад тёмно-русые волосы.  
  
— Дейта, — шепнула она. — Дейта, ты как?  
  
Теоретически, он был старше её по званию, и использовать подчёркнуто-неформальное thee она не имела права. Но по факту в разговорах друг с другом они уже давно были на «ты», а сейчас, на незнакомой планете, где никто не следил пристально за ними, и вовсе можно было ни о чём не беспокоиться. Кроме того, что он не отвечал ей.  
  
— Дейта, — произнесла она уже громче.  
  
— Дейта! — следом закричала.  
  
— Очнись же! — пощёчина. Ещё одна. Будь у неё сканер с собой — она могла бы хоть узнать причину поломки. А пока что оставалось продолжать бесполезные попытки разбудить его.  
  
Бледная щека уже вот-вот зарумянилась бы от постоянных ударов, когда вдруг ей вспомнился разговор с Уэсли Крашером о «кнопке выключения» Дейты. С трудом до неё добравшись, сломав себе все ногти о его кожу, как будто она когда-то их в самом деле специально отращивала, она нажала, что было сил.  
  
Загрузка системы.  
  
Позитронный мозг включён.  
  
Ощутимого эффекта всё равно не было, несмотря на последнее её усилие. Похоже, он был или мёртв, или серьёзно повреждён. Говорила же она ему, что он разрушим, что и его можно повредить. А он не слушал. Он никогда её не слушал. Кроме одного раза — когда она просила его никому не говорить обо всём, что было между ними.  
  
И раз так — может, попробовать прибегнуть к последнему средству — напоминанию об этом?  
  
Нагнувшись над Дейтой, она руками аккуратно раздвинула его челюсти и поцеловала в губы.  
  
Блоки эмоций завершили интеграцию.  
  
Сознание осуществляет мыслительную деятельность.  
  
Он мёр... Он чувствует. Он существует. Его целуют. Глаза открываются. Целующий опознан. Лейтенант Наташа Яр, U.S.S. «Энтерпрайз», NCC-1701-D. Критическая ошибка. Перезагрузка системы.  
  
Проклятье. Что с ним не так? Он же только что очнулся и нормально функционировал! И теперь — снова выключился. В прямом смысле этого слова — как будто бы кто-то кнопку нажал. Вот только никого, кроме неё, этого сделать не мог, а она сейчас специально держала руку подальше от его виска. Следовательно, обнаружился какой-то дефект. Какой именно — понять только предстояло. Когда он выйдет из этого состояния постоянной перезагрузки. А пока пришлось снова целовать.  
  
Нет. Нет. Сейчас этого не произойдёт. Он не станет перезагружаться. Но для этого понадобится за две секунды разобраться с контролирующими логику программами низкого уровня. Нужно что-то изменить в собственном коде — так, чтобы не возникло новых противоречий в подобных случаях. Что именно? Логику жизни-смерти. Если кто-то был мёртв, то он мог быть и...  
  
Остановить рассуждение.  
  
Он соскучился по поцелуям Таши.  
  
Отрицание. Квандр всеобщности. Импликация. Проверка логики высказывания. «Не для всех существ в данной вселенной верно, что если факт смерти зарегистрирован или медицински подтверждён, то существо мертво». Нарушений не зафиксировано. Внести изменения. Продолжить выполнение программы. Выход из низкого уровня. Переход на уровень сознания. Подтверждено.  
  
Он наконец-то зашевелился. Таша почувствовала, как прежде прикреплённый, статичный кончик языка двинулся с места, а руки, обхватив её чуть выше талии, коснулись её плеч, притягивая к себе. Их поцелуй продолжался не меньше минуты. Таша даже успела растеряться. Они действительно давно не уединялись — прошло около месяца с последней увольнительной — но Дейта будто с десяток лет её не видел, так страстен он был, так умоляюще смотрели его глаза, будто прося продолжения.  
  
Растрёпанная короткая стрижка. Синие глаза, в которые было возможно смотреть только пристально, окунаясь в эту глубину с головой. Сильные руки вокруг его шеи. Порой ему казалось, что она могла ими задушить — даже от радости. Но не сейчас. Логично — она его не видела, наверное, не больше дня. Она ничего не знала. Что ж, быть может, тем лучше для неё.  
  
— Наташа, Таша, дорогая, — он обнял её, прижимая к себе всё сильнее. На подсознательном уровне, конечно, всё было куда проще. Истина — ложь, третье неизвестное. Здесь же была она. — Это и вправду ты. Невероятно. Невозможно. Я счастлив. Как же я счастлив.  
  
Он действительно был взволнован. На подобные откровения в стиле теории вероятности он редко был способен, даже во время их свиданий на голопалубе. Что-то случилось за эту ночь, за то время, пока она билась в кошмаре и умирала.  
  
— Дейта, что такое?  
  
— Ты... ты не помнишь?  
  
— Нет. Что я должна помнить. Что было вчера?  
  
Она точно ничего не помнила, теперь это стало очевидным. И хорошо бы вспомнить ту звёздную дату, о которой она говорила. За день до её смерти в ходе миссии, которую капитан Пикард окрестил «Походом в Сердце Зла».  
  
— Ничего особенного.  
  
— Почему ты тогда в таком состоянии?  
  
— Потому что... — человеческий мозг, в отличие от позитронного, наверняка был предохранён от критических логических ошибок представлениями о загробном мире или же списанием смерти на галлюцинации или проекции сознания, сны. Возможно, Таша подумала, что спала. — Тебе снилось что-то?  
  
— Красная планета. Неведомая нам пока чёрная сущность, которая убила меня, — на этом моменте она осеклась и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. Озадаченно и испуганно. — Дейта, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что я? Что ты? Что мы оба? Дейта?  
  
— Исходных данных слишком мало, а при попытках заняться этой проблемой более подробно моя внутренняя логика даёт сбой. Пока что примем всё происходящее, как данность. Разбираться будем позже. Сначала стоит понять, где мы, как найти здесь еду и воду.  
  
— Сколько ты был без меня? 

Дейта вздохнул. Он знал, что она начнёт спрашивать его именно об этом. Ещё бы о том, хранил ли он ей верность, попробовала бы узнать. Этого ему только не хватало.  
  
Назвав точный срок, вплоть до миллисекунды, он посмотрел на неё, будто не прося задавать следующий вопрос.  
Она этого и не сделала. Он был полнофункционален. Но вряд ли исполнение этих функций было для него естественной потребностью, как для людей. Поэтому, скорее всего, он, кроме неё, так себе никого и не нашёл. Просто потому, что нужды больше ни в ком не испытывал.  
  
А вот её он целовал жадно, словно насыщаясь за всё то время, что был один. Да, его совершенная память сохранила данные о ней в полном объёме, и он знал, какие ощущения испытает вновь. Но он даже представить не мог, как будет приятно почувствовать её прикосновения — в первый раз за все эти годы. И сейчас наслаждался этими недолгими секундами пребывания вместе с ней. Потому что рано или поздно ему придётся прервать этот поцелуй и спросить у неё:  
  
— Таша, как думаешь, где мы сейчас?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Может, это Кью так решил пошутить в очередной раз и собрал нас всех после того, как мы умерли?  
  
— Сомневаюсь.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не имею точного объяснения. Если бы здесь очутилась доктор Крашер или хотя бы медицинский трикодер, было бы проще. Видишь ли, мне кажется, что возраст этого тела неточно совпадает с возрастом моего в тот момент, когда я умер.  
  
— Несколько лет настолько существенны?  
  
— Да. Потому что я младше, чем должен быть, судя по воспоминаниям, которые хранятся в моём блоке памяти. При этом никаких следов вмешательства я не фиксирую. Было бы забавно, окажись мы действительно на, как кто-то говорил, «том свете».  
  
— А мы?  
  
— А я не знаю. Эта пещера мне не напоминает ни об одной из религий Галактики, это скорее философский концепт древней Земли. Нет, Таша, Кью здесь вряд ли поработал. Слишком глубоко для его уровня знаний о нас.  
  
— Ты стал часто произносить моё имя.  
  
— Я не произносил его слишком долго. Так вот, это точно не Кью. Но вмешательство сил не менее могущественных, чем он, я бы отрицать не стал, наоборот — взял как рабочую гипотезу.  
  
— И как же ты собрался её доказывать? Кричать и вызывать на бой? Просто так оно, он или она, к нам не явятся и не объяснят, что от нас нужно.  
  
— Нет. Нужно искать других выживших. У меня странное ощущение, что среди них тоже немало «мертвецов» — таких же, как мы с тобой. Быть может, среди них есть даже кто-то из Звёздного Флота. Да о чём я — есть, конечно. А ведь ещё была Галактическая война. Сколько там полегло — я сосчитать возьмусь через пару часов, не раньше. Должен быть хоть кто-то. Найдём — и решим, что делать дальше. Искать суперкомпьютер, экс-пророка, очередного Путешественника — какое-то рациональное объяснение быть должно.  
  
— А может, за выходом из нашей пещеры цветёт сад, и нам с тобой остаётся лишь выйти и наслаждаться жизнью друг с другом.  
  
— Твоё предположение иррационально. Но оно мне нравится. Мне даже хотелось бы, чтобы так всё и было. Я долго служил, Таша. Исследовал, воевал. Я умер за капитана и за весь Звёздный Флот. Я хочу в запас, Таша. Тем более, что теперь у меня есть, к кому уходить в запас.  
  
— Ты готов сдаться? Прекратить борьбу?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но меня уже очень давно зовёт другой фронт. Рай, если он всё-таки есть, заслуживает того, чтобы его исследовали. Но там, — он указал на выход, — вряд ли рай. Так что мы сейчас встаём и идём искать еду и воду. Ты готова, Таша?  
  
— Подожди, Дейта. Подожди чуть-чуть.  
  
В её глазах он прочитал одну-единственную просьбу. Остаться с ней, здесь. Что ж, он был не против. Он слишком долго искал, слишком долго ожидал этого мига, нелогично предвкушал его наступление. Таша целовала его мягко, медленно. С костюмом справлялась легко. Руки у неё всегда были слегка прохладные. Он выучил всё это не в те дни, что они были вместе. Тогда это было инстинктивно. Память его впитала это в себя гораздо позже — когда он ходил на голопалубу, забываясь среди её бесконечных копий, но каждый раз находя, что ни одна из них не была настоящей Ташей. Это было убийственно логично. Но теперь всё осталось позади.  
  
Наташа не успела забыть Дейту.  
  
— На свадьбах обычно обещают быть вместе, пока не разлучит смерть, — вдруг заметил он, целуя её голое плечо. Вовремя, сказать нечего.  
  
— Мы свадьбу не играли, — вздохнула она, запрокидывая голову назад. Дейте хватило ума не продолжать этот разговор.  
  


***

  
  
_Сейчас._  
  
По пустыне брёл маленький караван. Три взрослых человека, один ребёнок и недовольно ворчавший сехлат. Он был нагружен так, что даже земные верблюды могли посочувствовать. Несколько стволов не самых крупных деревьев, гигантские листья, не говоря уже о нагромождении мусора на вершине. Там были маленькие ветки, прутья, камни — всё то, что могло, чисто теоретически, пригодиться в дальнейшем, а Ай-Чайя мог нести на своём горбу. Хотели на него ещё Констанцию водрузить с ребёнком, но решили, что это было слишком опасно. Пользоваться чрезмерной благосклонностью своего спутника не захотел никто. Особенно после того, как Джеймс слово в слово передал описание Споком раздражённого сехлата. Не Ай-Чайи — его братца, который хозяина чуть было не растерзал после третьего пропущенного сеанса кормёжки. Серьёзно ранил — говорили об откусанной руке, разодранном в кровь ухе, сильном порезе от шеи до живота и обезображенном лице. Сехлата, как опасного для разумных существ, выпустили в дальнем, необитаемом уголке Вулкана. Усыплять не стали, посчитав нелогичным наказывать его за вину хозяина. Пострадавший знакомый Спока выжил благодаря чуду и вулканской медицине. Сам Спок ни до, ни после этого Ай-Чайю не обделил ни единым куском. И тот верно ему служил, даже спас — ценой своей жизни.  
  
— Не хотелось бы повторять это, — отметила Констанция. Ай-Чайя проскулил что-то нечленораздельное в ответ. В исполнении трибблов благодарность была куда милее, конечно, но от трибблов и толку было гораздо меньше. Поэтому Констанция потрепала Ай-Чайю за ухом в знак полной своей поддержки, после чего маленькая группа продолжила свой путь.  
Они шли, на первый взгляд, неорганизованным строем, толпой. Пайк постоянно отклонялся то вправо, то влево, Кирк то резко уходил вперёд, то возвращался назад. Лишь Констанция с ребёнком на руках уверенно шла наравне с Ай-Чайей. На деле же этот хаос при подробном рассмотрении превращался в порядок. Один мужчина всегда шёл позади главного оплота — нагруженного сехлата, забираясь при этом на бархан, высота которого позволяла охватить взором большее пространство. Другой двигался впереди, разведывая обстановку или просто становясь первым заслоном. В силу разницы в возрасте и функции их распределялись соответствующе. Забегал вперёд только Джеймс — двигался он гораздо быстрее, да и голос у него был громче. Кристофер всё ещё мог быть нерушимым заслоном и подниматься на не слишком высокие горы песка. Гигантов не решался брать приступом даже Джеймс. На это уходило слишком много времени. Констанция говорила, что для неё это проблем не представит, а ребёнка она может доверить им на момент штурма дюны. Мужчины в два голоса не соглашались. Её метод очевидно предполагал развитие высокой скорости, высокая скорость в пределах атмосферы подразумевала усиление шума, а усиление шума в пределах пустыни — неприятные последствия, сталкиваться с которыми не приходилось никому.  
  
— Или наш старший помощник Армстронг — не человек? — осведомился Кирк.  
  
— Я человек, капитан. Просто я очень быстро хожу. И я моложе вас обоих, уж простите меня, господа.  
  
— Сто пятьдесят метров вверх за пятнадцать секунд не пройдут даже наши лучшие атлеты. А вам лучше и не пытаться. Пока что в этом необходимости, — отрезал Пайк. — Вам ясно, старший помощник?  
  
— Так точно, капитан. Разрешите продолжить путь?  
  
— Разрешаю, — в один голос произнесли Джеймс и Кристофер. Они так пока и не привыкли, что к кому-то, кроме них, будут обращаться по этому званию.  
  
Маленький караван продолжал свой путь. Уже давно позади была пещера, в которой впервые очнулся Кирк. Теперь она превратилась, наверное, в место собрания для всех ле-матий округи. Из неё несло запахом падали так, что Ай-Чайя ещё часа два оборачивался и осторожно принюхивался, тихо рыча. Он выглядел как никогда обеспокоенным. Чуял, видимо, как вокруг скапливались охотники, падкие на мертвечину. Лишь когда они ушли на безопасное расстояние от приманки, он почувствовал себя в полной безопасности, и Констанция перестала гладить его по голове, успокаивая и призывая сосредоточиться на дороге и опасностях впереди. Возможно, на тех же самых ле-матьях, жёлтые глаза которых то и дело мелькали вдали, а зелёные спины перекатывались полосками песочного цвета, создавая впечатление гигантских колёс, перекати-полями разъезжавшими по пустыне. Картина была угрожающая. 

Констанция не понимала одного — откуда их было так много? Судя по записям с Вулкана, которые она отчего-то помнила наизусть, ле-матьи не увеличивали свою численность со времён заключения первого союза между вулканцем и сехлатом. К двадцать третьему веку их вообще стали считать исчезающим видом. Тот, которого убили Ай-Чайя и Селек, входил в последние сотни особей. Теперь же все убитые будто разом воскресли. Это было очень странным. Почему тогда рядом не было такого же количества сехлатов? Почему эта высшая сила их так не любила? Ответов пока у неё не было.

А ещё она постоянно ловила на себе взгляд Джеймса. Вполне естественно — она была красива, хороша собой, единственная женщина в их компании. Он был капитаном Кирком. Ничего удивительного в том, что он не отказывал себе в удовольствии посматривать на неё. Не глазеть, а периодически поглядывать. Он был уже не юн даже биологически, а уж возраст его сознания и вовсе давно перевалил за пятую дюжину. Куда уж ему, как зелёному юноше, ухлёстывать за кем-то в открытую. Да и не было это его методом. Он добивался своего тихо и постепенно. То руку подаст, то самодельным плащом укроет. Он был хитёр, Джеймс Т. Кирк. Хитёр и опытен. В пятилетнюю миссию перед его чарами не устоял никто. Даже богини. Ей только оставалось надеяться на то, что она продержится дальше.

И у неё было только одно преимущество — она слишком хорошо его знала.

Она слишком хорошо его знала. Джеймс недоумевал, откуда. Он хорошо знал свою команду, а тем более хорошо знал тех, кто обладал каким-то талантом или даром. И уж точно он не мог не заметить Констанцию с её потрясающим запасом знаний и красотой. Он точно что-то упускал из виду. Ответ ведь был на поверхности.

В чём же была её загадка? Воскрешение что, изменило её внешность совершенно до неузнаваемости?

Это было вполне возможно. То, что она его знала, знала хорошо, сомнений не вызывало. Они были знакомы. Он чувствовал это. А она уж очень хорошо подстроилась под его любимый типаж голубоглазой блондинки. Дженис и Кэрол были такими. И она явно брала их образы за основу, она хотела быть ими для него. Но кем она была на самом деле? Этого он узнать пока не мог. Пока она была Констанцией Армстронг — и одним из самых интересных вызовов за всю его жизнь.

На руках у неё была ещё одна загадка. Эта девочка тоже упорно кого-то ему напоминала. А то, что он оказался с ней в одной пещере после воскрешения, показало ещё и то, что при жизни они были крепко связаны. И это озадачивало ещё больше. Формально он знал только об одном своём ребёнке — о сыне Кэрол Маркус. Он догадывался, что ещё несколько его потомков наверняка бродили по просторам Галактики, пережив его самого. Но он не знал, сколько из них умерло, а самое главное, когда умерло. Если срок вообще был важен для попадания сюда. Был ли? Он снова ничего не знал.

Он чувствовал себя слепым кутёнком, который, куда бы он ни тыкался своим носом, всё равно бился о стену неизвестности. С каждым часом вопросов для него становилось всё больше и больше, а ответы уменьшались — с той же скоростью и в той же прогрессии, надо заметить.

Кстати.

— А как нашу девочку зовут? — недоумённо спросил он. Эта мысль пришла в голову только сейчас, хотя они шли уже более половины дня.

— Нашу? Капитан Кирк, она в первую очередь ваша, — отозвался Кристофер.

— А вы что, ещё не дали ей имени? — удивилась Констанция.

— Нет. И вы оба могли это заметить.

— Вы её на руках держали целую ночь, капитан, пока не пришёл наш старый вкусный друг. Неужели вам и в голову не пришла мысль?..

— Ни на секунду, капитан. Я концентрировался на входе. Мне просто куда важнее было сберечь её. Ну и в конце концов, я не каждый день воскресаю. И вы тоже. Вероятно, поэтому мы все дружно об имени и забыли.

— А я ведь тоже держала её на руках всю ночь, господа капитаны, — пробормотала Констанция. — Потом сидела с ней у озера, купала её. Мне тоже в голову даже не пришло.

Её слова побудили задуматься всех. Они ведь действительно настолько увлеклись вопросами происхождения, жизни и смерти, нового мира, что о самом главном забыли. Они лишили девочку одного из её главных прав — права на имя. Её собственное имя, которым её и стоило называть. А не «девочкой». Им делать было нужно не так уж и много: посовещаться и выбрать. Но тут же возникла другая проблема.

— Знаете, о чём я сейчас думаю? — почесал за макушкой Кирк. — А ведь у неё уже должно быть имя. То, которое дали ей родители. И она наверняка его помнит. Старший помощник Армстронг, можете попробовать узнать, как её зовут?

— Да, капитан Кирк — кивнула Констанция и принялась спрашивать ребёнка на всех известных ей языках. Языков было много. Джеймс в очередной раз задумался, кто она такая. Он изучал её с интересом.

Кристофер смотрел на своего нового старпома с подозрением. Не может живой человек знать количество ле-матий на Вулкане в конкретный временной промежуток буквально до особи, при этом свободно говорить на паре десятков языков только людской расы. Что-то здесь было нечисто. Что-то с этой Констанцией было не так. Надо будет поговорить об этом с Джеймсом на следующем привале, когда она отойдёт от них подальше. Или же они найдут предлог оставить её на некоторое время.

Ещё бы не начал Джеймс Тиберий своё излюбленное занятие — капитанкиркинг. Даже лёгкое желание застилало глаза. А он вполне мог его испытывать сейчас. Это могло значительно усложнить задачу Пайка. Но он был когда-то капитаном «Энтерпрайз». Его задачи никогда не были простыми.

— Никакого результата, господа капитаны, — покачала головой Констанция. — Она бормочет что-то, но она не умеет говорить ещё толком. Я практически не слышу согласных, а гласные сливаются одна с другой. Нам либо придётся заново давать ей имя, либо продолжать называть её «девочкой».

— М-да, — покачал головой Кирк. — Мадд ромуланца не слаще.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Пайк.

Констанция, рассмеявшись, прижалась головой к боку Ай-Чайи. Кристофер стоял с не понимающим ничего лицом.

— Над чем смеётесь?

— Долгая история, капитан, — сказал Джеймс. — Потом расскажем вам об этом, когда представится случай. А пока у меня всё же вопрос — что мы будем делать?

— Я бы предложила её всё же как-нибудь назвать.

— Согласен.

— Я знал, что вы это скажете. А кто называть будет? У нас тут два отца и одна мать. Старший помощник Армстронг, я бы настоял, чтобы это были вы, — Джеймс Тиберий хитро улыбнулся. У Констанции по телу пошли мурашки. Она знала эту улыбку. Улыбка обольстителя. И вправду начинал флиртовать.

— При всём уважении, капитан Кирк, я присоединилась к вам последней. Быть может, капитан Пайк, который вас так выручил, согласиться исполнить эту почётную миссию? — она встретилась с Джеймсом глазами. И взор у него был всё тот же.

— Нет уж, увольте. Капитан Кирк её нашёл — вот капитан Кирк пускай и соизволит называть. А меня в это дело не впутывайте. Я Ай-Чайю привёл, принёс копьё, а дальше с меня взятки гладки, капитан. Так что давайте, не уходите от ответственности.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, вы не имеете ничего против, если я дам ей и свою фамилию?

— Вот наглец!

— Настоящий капитан Кирк, в плоти и крови, — кивнула Констанция.

Джеймс смотрел на неё и плохо понимал, что происходило. Она испытывала к нему что-то? Боялась его? И то, и другое вместе? А может, она просто издевалась над ним? Хотела, чтобы его настигло возмездие за все его служебные романы, за все разбитые сердца? Он не знал. Не пытался даже предположить. С именем девочки затруднений было гораздо меньше. Особенно учитывая то, что он начал его подбирать с той поры, как в первый раз задумался о необходимости дать его. И сейчас был готов, не колеблясь, огласить своё окончательное решение.

— Не возражаете? — он оглядел, поднимаясь на бархан, спутников. — В таком случае, я назову её Марией Кирк.

— Так просто? — по интонации Армстронг он почувствовал ту самую выгнутую бровь своего прежнего помощника — мистера Спока. — Вы, значит, Джеймс Тиберий, а она всего лишь Мария?

— Ну, если вам так хочется, — он выдержал театральную паузу. — Пусть будет Мария Анастасия Кирк. Довольны?

Последние слова он договаривал с середины застывшей песчаной волны уже достаточно громким голосом. Настолько громким, что синхронное «да» его спутников было заглушено недовольным рёвом Ай-Чайи, таким способом, очевидно, высказывавшим Кирку своё недовольство. Произнеся что-то вроде «принято», Джеймс своё восхождение завершил, забравшись на гребень бархана. Окинув пространство вокруг взглядом, он в очередной раз перерисовал для себя местный ландшафт. То тут, то там виднелись скальные нагромождения, а к северу протягивался высокий хребет. В его-то предгорьях и должно было находиться поселение, к которому они сейчас брели. Оазисов не было видно нигде. 

Впрочем, они им были и не слишком нужны. Караван миновал последний всего лишь час-другой тому назад. Фляжки были наполнены, путешественники напились воды так, что больше уже в горло не лезло. В еде, которая могла при этом оказаться и ещё одним источником драгоценной влаги, они также не нуждались. Они собрали хорошую жатву, срубив листья с четверти растений вокруг водоёма. Хотели и больше, но потом решили, что нужно было думать и о других путешественниках. Они были людьми двадцать третьего века, и всё ещё желали ими остаться. Пусть, в каком-то плане, во вред самим себе. Если в ближайшие дня три они не найдут вулканское поселение, дело будет плохо. Но думать об этом не хотел никто. Все просто продолжали путь.

Кирк спустился с дюны и шёпотом обратился к Пайку и Констанции:

— Мы здесь не одни.

— Вы чувствуете, капитан?

— Вижу, старший помощник Армстронг. Два человека в форме Звёздного Флота конца двадцать четвёртого века.

— Откуда вы так уверены, капитан Кирк?

— А вы как думаете, капитан Пайк? Я в этом самом конце двадцать четвёртого века умер. И нет, я не жил долго и счастливо. Я тихо и спокойно попал себе в какое-то другое измерение в возрасте шестидесяти лет. Существовал там, никого не трогал. А потом пришёл капитан Пикард — и забрал меня с собой в реальность. Знаете, сколько я там прожил? Пару часов, не больше. Я только и успел, что его форму увидеть.

— Так что делать будем, капитан? — Кристофер прервал похоронную речь Джеймса, похлопав его по плечу.

— Идти на контакт. Я не вижу никакого смысла в обратном, капитан Пайк.

— То есть, капитан Кирк, вы не думаете о том, что это мираж или ловушка?

— Я думаю, капитан Пайк. Поэтому вы с Констанцией сидите здесь и не высовываетесь.

Что-то это ему напоминало. Один раз он уже подобным образом покинул команду. Чем это закончилось? Да той самой историей с Нексусом и Сороном. Стоило ли повторять? Как это ни странно, стоило. В конце концов, снаряд дважды в одну воронку не падал, а эти двое не выглядели издалека слишком недружелюбно.

— Охраняйте девочку, — бросил он, переходя через дюну, отделявшую его от новых потенциальных союзников. Зрение, слегка ослабевшее, вернулось к нему полностью. Он снова видел идеально, как и в тридцать шесть лет, во времена пятилетней миссии. Тем не менее, расстояние между ним и шедшими через пустыню позволило разглядеть только то, что они были мужчиной и женщиной, представителем неизвестной ему расы и человеком. А ещё он искренно надеялся, что они были членами экипажа «Энтерпрайз-Д», подопечными капитана Пикарда. Быть может, тот о Кирке и поведал по возвращении из их совместного приключения. Тогда жизнь станет гораздо проще для всех. Но рубило, на всякий случай, он пристегнул к поясу. Рассчитывать всегда нужно было на худший вариант. А надеяться — на лучший.

Дейта и Таша тоже брели по пустыне не первый час. Но и гораздо меньше, чем караван Кирка. Они половину утра провели в пещере, выйдя усталыми и довольными только к полудню. Дейта при этом чуть не плясал. Таша вспоминала времена, когда обнажилось сейчас, и словно возвращалась к ним. В хорошем смысле, разумеется. Дымка разум не обволакивала, а чувства, ни перед кем не скрываемые, оставались. А ещё она радовалась тому, что Дейта буквально светился от счастья. Румянца на щеках не было, но он больше не казался таким слишком по своим меркам бледным, как при их очередной встрече.

Сам же он, держа Ташу за руку и постоянно заигрывая с ней пальцами, приходил к пониманию своей правоты. В тот самый день, когда она умерла, он опустел. Его высосала до дна та самая сущность, Армус, убив её. Наверное, поэтому он и пожертвовал собой, не просчитав в тот злополучный день ни одного другого варианта действий. Потому что мир для него опустел, потерял всякий смысл — уже слишком давно. А теперь ему иррационально, нелогично хотелось жить здесь как можно дольше. Это не был рай. Но у него хотя бы была Таша.

Они шли молча, не оказывая друг другу никаких излишних признаков внимания. Им было достаточно того, что они были рядом. Намиловались они в своей пещере предостаточно. Сейчас нужно было смотреть вокруг — не грозила ли какая опасность? Красный песок наводил только на одну, крайне неприятную ассоциацию. И оба тщательно смотрели вдаль. Не вернулось ли вместе с ними и зло, однажды уже ими побеждённое. Ценой жизни Таши, второй раз которую платить не хотел ни один из них.

Из-за дюны показалась маленькая, постепенно увеличившаяся тень. Со стороны чёрная фигура, что двигалась в их направлении, пугающе напоминала Армуса. Но Дейта лишь крепче сжал руку Наташи, давая понять, что всё будет в порядке.

— Это человек. Посмотри туда.

— Я знаю, Дейта. Чёрт, — она уткнулась ему в плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — провёл он свободной рукой по её волосам. — По-моему, это свои. Да. Да, так и есть. Пошли в ту сторону.

— Дейта, это тот, о ком я думаю?

— О ком ты думаешь?

— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Живая легенда. Капитан «Энтерпрайз» во второй половине двадцать третьего века. Руководитель пятилетней миссии.

— Да, это он. А ещё он работал когда-то с нашим капитаном.

— Погоди. Он же умер ещё до того, как капитан Пикард родился. Пропал в Нексусе во время тестового полёта «Энтерпрайз-Б». В учебниках по истории писали так.

— Скажи спасибо нелинейности, теперь учебник истории может ошибиться, даже если историк написал правду, в достоверности которой не сомневаются даже вулканцы. Кирк не погиб тогда, Таша. Хотя в том, что он умер, пока боролся с Нексусом, у меня сомнений нет никаких. Капитан Пикард говорил об этом.

Они шли навстречу Джеймсу, постепенно ускоряя шаги. По мере приближения все понемногу поднимали руки вверх, показывая тем самым свои дружелюбные намерения. Приблизившись, Джеймс заговорил:

— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, корабли «Энтерпрайз» и «Энтерпрайз-А», личные номера Эн-Дабл-Си-тысяча-семьсот-один и Эн-Дабл-Си-тысяча-семьсот-один-Эй. С кем имею честь?

— Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта, корабли «Энтерпрайз-Д» и «Энтерпрайз-Е», личные номера Эн-Дабл-Си-тысяча-семьсот-один-Ди и Эн-Дабл-Си-тысяча-семьсот-один-И.

— Лейтенант Наташа Яр, «Энтерпрайз-Д».

— Приятно познакомиться, — протянул им руку, улыбнулся Джеймс. — Вы служили под командованием Жан-Люка Пикарда?

— Так точно, — ответила ему Таша.

— Рад слышать. Вам повезло с капитаном. Надеюсь, ему тоже повезло, и он пока ещё не причалил к этим берегам, — вздохнул Джеймс.

Он стоял перед ними живой легендой, сошедшей со страниц тех самых учебников по истории. Дейта смотрел на него и молча, почтительно изучал. Таша не могла сдерживать восторженный, направленный в его сторону взгляд. Он, в свою очередь, начинал припоминать рассказы капитана Пикарда о его экипаже. О Наташе было поведано тогда вскользь, с глубокой болью внутри. Первая потеря среди высшего командного состава. Потеря случайная и глупая, но оттого не менее страшная. Девушке было бы жить да жить, а она ушла так рано. Отчего-то вспоминалась адъютант Рэнд. Только той повезло сойти на твёрдую почву. А Наташе — нет.

Дейта на момент их встречи ещё был жив. О нём Кирк думал, как о некоем антиподе Спока. Андроид, первоначально не обладавший всем многообразием эмоций, но стремившийся к нему. Вулканец, напротив, свои чувства скрывал как можно сильнее. Они были не похожи во всём, кроме одного — преданности своему капитану, Звёздному Флоту и Федерации. Сомнений в том, что Дейта умер, спасая экипаж, Пикарда или несколько галактик, не было. Но как он умер, Кирк не знал и даже не догадывался. Сейчас было важно другое — в их отряде намечалось пополнение, и очень ценное. Ходячая библиотека с объёмом знаний не меньше, чем у Констанции, и начальник службы безопасности. И просто очень крепкие и молодые мужчина и женщина, их защита и поддержка.

Оставалось только сделать предложение, от которого они вряд ли смогут отказаться.

— Вы один, капитан Кирк? — спросил Дейта.

— Нет. Мои спутники ждут результатов за той дюной. А вы — вас только двое, лейтенант-коммандер?

— Да, капитан.

— В таком случае, предлагаю вам присоединиться к нам. Мы собираемся дойти до поселения местных жителей. Скорее всего, это будет маленький постиндустриальный городок.

— Вы точно это знаете, капитан?

А ещё Дейту и Спока объединяла дотошность.

— Да. Это Вулкан, Дейта. Знаю, климат и атмосферное давление нехарактерны, а звезда другая, но ландшафт это определённо вулканский. География похожа на вулканскую. Мы уже точно столкнулись с одним эндемиком Вулкана — ле-матьей. А ещё мистер Спок упоминал местность, которая похожа на эту, как две капли воды.

— Иначе говоря, ваши догадки базируются на интуиции, капитан, — резюмировал Дейта.

— В какой-то степени — да, — кивнул Джеймс.

— Что ж. В моей базе данных карты Вулкана, к сожалению, нет. Но я доверюсь вам. Как гласит мой опыт, интуиция капитана подводит исключительно редко. Таша?

— У вас есть вода?

— Не в избытке.

— Я согласна. Ведите, капитан Кирк. 

— За мной, — он махнул им рукой и, развернувшись, быстро пошёл в направлении своей группы. Таша попыталась задвинуть Дейту за себя, как всегда делала на высадках. Но в этот раз он, строго посмотрев на неё, поймал её руку и вышел вперёд. В его глазах она прочитала обеспокоенность и тревогу. За неё. Он что, настолько боялся её снова потерять? Что ж, раз ему будет спокойнее с ней за спиной, пусть будет так. Сейчас разницы не было никакой.

— Разрешите представить вас друг другу, — произнёс Джеймс, когда они дошли. — Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта, лейтенант Наташа Яр. Капитан и адмирал Кристофер Пайк, энсин Констанция Армстронг, наша общая приёмная дочь, Мария Анастасия Кирк, наш друг, Ай-Чайя.

Обмен рукопожатиями и улыбками был недолгим. Все отчётливо понимали, что нужно было торопиться. Напоив Ташу и ребёнка, группа продолжила путь. Все расспросы решили отложить на потом. Сейчас необходимо было добраться до вулканского городка, или хотя бы до ещё одного оазиса.

После прибавления манера передвижения каравана изменилась. Констанцию и ребёнка справа, не отходя ни на секунду, защищала Таша. Слева двигался Дейта, Джеймс стал чаще заходить вперёд, а Пайк окончательно стал арьергардом группы. Трудно было сказать, давало ли это хоть какие-то плоды. Хищники больше не показывались, с тех пор как группа увеличилась, а иных недругов рядом не было и в помине.

Лишь к концу дня, на закате, неподалёку послышался топот копыт.

— Земные лошади, — в один голос заявили Дейта и Констанция. Кирк задумался о том, что, быть может, его старший помощник тоже была андроидом. Надо будет у неё спросить потом. Когда они поймут, кто явился к ним в гости.

Барханы вокруг постепенно заполнили всадники в бурках и папахах. Раздался властный, мощный голос, громыхнувший посреди дюн:

— Стоять!

Джеймс, дав знак своим спутникам, вгляделся в него. Кольчужка, накидка с изображением двуглавого орла на груди. Из-под неё выглядывала рубаха. Нелепый тюрбан, будто растекаясь, свисал с головы. Короткая, завивавшаяся борода. Карие, блиставшие огнём глаза. Сабля, пристёгнутая к поясу.

— Дейта, анализ.

— Ермак Тимофеевич, русский первооткрыватель и завоеватель конца шестнадцатого века, военный лидер сословия, представители которого именовали себя казаками.

— Казаками?..  



	5. Chapter 5

В первый раз в жизни Кирк надеялся на то, что рассказ Чехова о какой-то детали жизни в Ленинграде или на бесконечных просторах от Кореи до Карелии окажется обыкновенной небылицей. Потому что если Павел не ошибался, то дела у них были плохи. Учитывая то, что эпитет «казаки» он применял преимущественно по отношению к враждебно настроенным существам с невероятными способностями, которых экипаж «Энтерпрайз» встречал на своём пути. Поодиночке с ними справляться было вполне возможно. Но против такого количества в открытом бою Джеймс и на корабле бы выступил только после долгих раздумий. Сейчас же, когда единственным его оружием было примитивное рубило, а за спиной — ребёнок, рисковать было вовсе нельзя. Исход явно обещал быть не самым лучшим.  
  
— Назовите себя, — потребовали с дюны.  
  
До Джеймса только сейчас дошло, что говорили с ним на официальном языке Федерации и без акцента. Откуда бы русскому середины шестнадцатого века его знать?  
  
— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, звездолёт «Энтерпрайз», если вам это о чём-то говорит.  
  
— Твои спутники, капитан Кирк?  
  
Джеймс оглядел караван. Дейта стоял около Таши, заметно придерживая её за руку. Он ощутимо волновался. Видимо, он её смерть видел, и она произошла в похожей ситуации. Что ж, снаряд дважды в одну воронку не падал. На это хотелось надеяться, как никогда. Терять только что обретённого члена экипажа ему было непозволительно. Не в красной же она была рубашке. Но она рвалась в бой. Молодая, горячая кровь. Похоже, гибель её так ничему и не научила. Пришлось слегка опустить руку, показывая: «Успокойтесь».  
  
Кристофер и Констанция стояли неподвижно, готовясь заговорить. Джеймс кивнул им: а что ещё было делать?  
  
— Капитан Кристофер Пайк, оттуда же.  
  
— Старший помощник Констанция Армстронг, оттуда же.  
  
— Вы все с одного звездолёта? — этого вопроса не ждал никто. Конные воины, которые в современности давно растворились, утратили самобытность, никак не производили впечатление людей, понимавших, что такое звездолёт.  
  
— Мы все с «Энтерпрайз». Но, как и вы, господа казаки, мы из разных времён. Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта.  
  
— Лейтенант Наташа Яр.  
  
— Что вы здесь все делаете?  
  
— Мы идём в город. Но будем признательны, если найдём пристанище в вашей станице, — произнёс Дейта.  
  
— Ты не с Земли. Откуда ты так хорошо нас знаешь? — сощурился Ермак Тимофеевич.  
  
— Я андроид, господин атаман, — Дейта специально употребил войсковую форму обращения. Она выглядела достаточно формальной, чтобы произвести впечатление на вояку, и достаточно специфичной, чтобы подчеркнуть знание конкретного рода войск. — Разумная машина, сотворённая руками человека. Чтобы адаптироваться в мире людей, я должен был знать много. И о вас, в том числе.  
  
— Веры тебе и вам всем всё равно нет. Мы доведём вас до станицы, а потом узнаем истинные ваши намерения.  
  
— Ермак, кого вы там в очередной раз решили напугать? — раздался женский голос. Констанция, Кристофер и Джеймс дружно переглянулись. — Сколько раз вам говорить, так не проводят набор.  
  
— Уж лучше бы про веру спрашивали, — вторил неизвестный мужчина. Здесь Джеймс не смотрел ни на кого вокруг. Этого гостя он знал один. Даже Констанция пожала плечами.  
  
— А что мне делать? Всех, кто подходит ближе, чем на версту, любезно брать с собой? Если так — сами охраняйте свои рубежи, а я умываю руки. Господи, да у Строгановых служить было проще!  
  
— Согласен, брат-атаман, — послышалось с другого бархана.  
  
— Атаман? — переспросил Кирк.  
  
— Глава объединения казаков или разбойничьей шайки. Очень часто — и того, и другого, — кивнул Дейта, но Джеймс уже плохо его слушал. Он увидел старого знакомого. Это был вулканец, восседавший на коне, носивший белое шерстяное одеяние. Известны Джеймсу были усы, короткая борода и волосы до плеч, из-под которых выглядывали острые уши. Определённо, перед ним был Сайбок. Что ж, этому удивляться не приходилось вообще.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, рад вас видеть. С остальными вашими спутниками я, к сожалению, не знаком, но, полагаю, это поправимо.  
  
— Ты его знаешь? — синхронно спросили Пайк и Ермак.  
  
— Да. Великий продолжатель твоих дел, между прочим. Только ты открывал Сибирь, а он — всю нашу галактику. Благодаря ему, кстати, мы раскрыли самозванца, который выдавал себя за нашего Бога.  
  
— Конечно. Это Сайбок, сводный брат нашего мистера Спока, старший сын Сарека. Полностью вулканец, — немного погодя, добавил Джеймс. — Я с ним к центру галактики путешествовал, когда он со своей ватагой захватил «Энтерпрайз-А». Первое впечатление он произвёл крайне отрицательное, но умер очень достойно. Спас нас всех, можно сказать.  
  
— Он что, тоже казак? — уже тише интересовался Ермак.  
  
— Не совсем. Но экипажи этих кораблей, конечно, в определённой степени ваши духовные наследники, господин атаман. Им ещё семей только не хватало рядом.  
  
— Простите, господа, что вмешиваюсь, но к двадцать четвёртому веку у нас и семьи появились, — отметил Дейта.  
  
— Вот видишь.  
  
— Меня тоже радует, что ты попал сюда, Сайбок. Может, окажешь услугу по доброй памяти?  
  
— Как скажете. Ермак, я предлагаю выдать им по коню и принять в наши ряды.  
  
— Что ж, раз они так же, как и мы, хранили границы и смело шли туда, куда не ступала ничья нога, то я, пожалуй, за. Ерофей Павлович, Иван Алексеевич, что скажете?  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— Любо Сайбоку Сарековичу.  
  
— Что ж, поднимайтесь к нам, раз такое дело. Все, и зверюгу с собой свою берите.  
  
Караван, медленно развернувшись на девяносто градусов, начал штурм дюны, когда на её хребте вдруг появилась черноокая, с короткой стрижкой, в вулканском коричневом одеянии с капюшоном, женщина.  
  
— Адмирал Пайк?  
  
— Аманда Грейсон, я полагаю?  
  
— Аманда? — настал черёд удивиться Джеймсу. Он в упор не помнил мать Спока такой.  
  
А Кристофер и она друг друга помнили прекрасно. Что ж, в таком случае, всё становилось более чем понятно. Это была мать Спока из другой вселенной, в которой она погибла во время уничтожения Вулкана. Ещё одно доказательство того, что они были именно на этой планете и чутьё Джеймса не подводило.  
  
— Кто вы такой? — что и требовалось доказать.  
  
— В далёком...  
  
— Капитан, предлагаю применять категории времени только относительно истории этой планеты, поскольку мы совершенно не понимаем, какая сейчас звёздная дата, — заполнил возникшую паузу Дейта.  
  
— Неважно. Друг вашего сына.  
  
— Джим Кирк. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? — добавил Сайбок.  
  
— Ах, это вы. Приятно познакомиться. Вы мне расскажете о Споке?  
  
— Конечно. А лейтенант-коммандер Дейта наверняка дополнит?  
  
— Так точно, капитан.  
  
— Что ж, приятно будет познакомиться со всеми вами. Мне только интересно — как адмирал Пайк здесь очутился?  
  
— Капитан Пайк, — поправил её Кристофер. — По общему соглашению, я капитан. А оказался я здесь в ходе атаки на Звёздный Флот. Последним, что я видел, кстати, был ваш сын, Аманда. Так что и мне будет, о чём вам поведать. Но сначала нам всем нужно будет отдохнуть. Не возражаете?

 

  
— Нет, конечно.

— Ермак, коней подвели? — помогая выбраться Констанции, спросил Сайбок.

— Всё готово. Господа капитаны, сажайте своих на коней. И скажите-ка мне на милость, кто поведёт вашу зверюгу?

— Ай-Чайя недовольно зарычал. У него было своё имя и имя его рода.

— Я поведу, — ответил Сайбок. — И, Ермак, будь добр, не называй его зверюгой. Сехлатом или Ай-Чайей. Если я твою собаку называл бы скотиной, тебе бы было приятно?

— Но я сам...

— Всё понятно, шестнадцатый век, землянин, — покачал головой Сайбок. — Аманда, напомни мне как-нибудь провести для них ликбез по логичному поведению с домашними животными, пожалуйста. Когда мы со всем этим разберёмся.

— Я думаю, к этому моменту они уже сами перестанут себя вести грубо. Хороший пример тоже бывает заразителен.

— Напомнишь?

— Вулканская память длиннее земной. Нелогично просить меня об этом, — она слабо улыбнулась. Джим даже не удивился почему. Потому что они не были знакомы. Они были чужими людьми. Да, Сайбок, скорее всего, рассказал ей всё о себе — она ведь даже не удивилась, когда он упомянул имя Ай-Чайи. Но он никогда не был ей даже пасынком. Они ни разу не встречались. Поэтому теперь, наверное, пытались просто привыкнуть к тому, что сосуществовали очень близко друг с другом, и хоть как-то наладить отношения.

— Среднестатистическое не учитывает крайности. К тому же ты очень долго жила на Вулкане. Это должно было повлиять на твой онтогенез, — касаясь лба Ай-Чайи, произнёс Сайбок. «У тебя здесь есть новый хозяин?» — «Да». — «Кто он?» — «Пайк».

— «Не возражаешь, если я тебя у него позаимствую?». — «Валяй. Первый раз это делаешь, как будто». — Капитан Пайк, ничего страшного, если Ай-Чайя пойдёт со мной?

— Что он думает?

— Он согласен. На время.

— Я тоже.

— Мы тут до ночи болтать будем? — не вытерпел Ермак.

— Мы уже закончили. Капитан Кирк, ваши все расселись там?

— Все. Одного коня возьмите обратно, он не пригодился, — ответил Джеймс.

Констанция сидела сзади него, уцепившись одной рукой за его талию, а второй держа ребёнка, прижимая к спине Джеймса. Удовольствие из всех трёх испытывала разве что маленькая Мария, которая, как всегда, вела себя тихо. Поили и кормили её недавно, спала она практически весь день. Что ещё было нужно для счастья?

Джеймс был спокоен. Констанция села рядом с ним, потому что одна бы в седле с ребёнком попросту не удержалась на скорости, с которой они собирались ехать. Вовсе не потому, что ей это было приятно. Он это знал.

Констанции и вовсе эта перспектива не нравилась. Она очень хорошо знала, к чему подобное приводило. Начиналось всё мирно и невинно, а заканчивалось — влюблённостью, разбитым сердцем, гибелью. Больше всех повезло Кэрол Маркус. У неё хотя бы остался сын от Джеймса. О том, что произошло с ним, она не знала. Она ушла в отставку гораздо раньше.

Самым же отвратительным во всём, что происходило, было то, что, несмотря на все её знания, на то, что она выучила Кирка за годы своей службы, она не могла скрыть от себя того, что он ей в какой-то степени нравился. Ей хотелось думать о том, что смерть его исправила. И думалось, что она была такой же наивной, как и все до неё. Она знала, что падает. Но упрямо продолжала падать всё глубже и глубже в эту пропасть.

Несколько десятков коней неслись по направлению к станице, поднимая вокруг себя столбы пыли. За ними по пятам неспешно двигались два всадника, конь, нагруженный прежним багажом каравана, и сехлат, от него избавленный. Они никуда не спешили. Они знали: их будут ждать.

Ромулус медленно, но верно заходил за горизонт. Наступала безлунная ночь, посреди которой лишь ле-матьи сверкали жёлтыми глазами. В округе запахло голодом и желанием убивать.

 

***

_Дневник капитана Кирка, третий день._

Мы добрались до, как назвал её Дейта, «станицы». Нас разместили в большой деревянный дом, стоящий на расстоянии от остальных жилых построек. До нашего прихода он пустовал. Как выяснилось, казаки, — до сих пор не понимаю, какая связь между ними и ругательством мистера Чехова, — попав сюда, перестарались. Думали, что их будет гораздо больше, вот и настроили несколько десятков домов. А когда выяснилось, что поток переселенцев схлынул, было уже поздно. К счастью для нас — стеснять ни одну из их семей мне не слишком бы хотелось, как и всем нам. Отдельный большой дом — как раз то, что было нужно.

Ещё здесь очень много вулканцев, и это только подтверждает мою теорию о том, что мы находимся именно на их родной планете. Как и появление миссис Грейсон. Её повстречать было особенно приятно. Спок и вправду очень во многом её напоминает. Она же напоминает о нём нам всем. Я же до сих пор поражаюсь, как она ухитрилась стать одним из лидеров в этом патриархальном обществе России шестнадцатого — девятнадцатого веков. Впрочем, вспоминая миссис Грейсон, которую знал я, ничего удивительного в этом нет. Забавно то, о чём я говорил раньше — то, что здесь на каждом шагу ходит одетый в боевую форму — казачью ли, свою ли — вулканец. Это не укладывается у меня в голове совершенно. Да, самым безобидным из них всегда был наш дорогой Спок, но чтобы вот так вот... Неужели если в русских проснулся милитаризм, то они так легко могут всех вокруг им заразить? Понятия не имею. Шанс узнать об этом мне представится только на совете.

Совете, который они назначили на эту полночь. Да ещё и назвали как-то странно — «малым кругом». Дейта утверждает, что таков обычай казаков — собираться в кругу равных, забывая о должностях и чинах друг друга на некоторое время. Никто, конечно, не даёт гарантии, что потом не придётся жалеть о том, что равные сказали равным. Но обычай есть обычай, поделать нечего. Тем более, что раз уж это круг малый, то там будет только высший командный состав. Люди они, конечно, далеко не нашего века, но, думаю, со временем сумеют адаптироваться к нам. Мне половина из них, правда, зеркальную версию меня или Спока напоминает, но сумел же я Спока той вселенной склонить на хорошую сторону. Может, сумею и их переманить. Потенциал есть. А там посмотрим.

Сначала нужно понять, что здесь вообще творится.

_Конец записи._

_Дневник капитана Пайка, день третий._

Устроились они, конечно, очень хорошо. В центре поселения — оазис, чуть больше того, к которому капитан Кирк ходил вчера и где нашёл старшего помощника Армстронг. Большая часть домов находится в тени деревьев. Наш, конечно, исключение. Но мы тут гости, находимся на птичьих правах. Нам не на что жаловаться. Дали крышу над головой, еду и воду — и на том большое спасибо. Мы же сейчас к тому же ещё и под защитой — вся община ходит, вооружившись до зубов. Огнестрельного оружия или фазеров я до сих пор нигде не видел. Это очень странно. Причём их не отбирают. Я говорил с Сайбоком, по прибытии перекинулся парой словечек с Ермаком. И тот, и другой говорили, что ничего подобного не встречали.

Сайбок, кстати, оказался настоящим вулканцем. Логичным, мудрым, даже добрым. Единственное, что удручало его — это прошлое, о котором он не хотел говорить. Упорно. И не сказал ничего, в итоге. Молчит, как клингонский разведчик в плену. Видно только, что он очень сильно раскаивается в чём-то. И капитан Кирк заставил его об этом вспомнить. Разговорить бы его самого, да ничего сейчас не выйдет. Дремлет перед тяжёлой ночью. Даже дверь оставил открытой у себя в комнате, а сам лёг напротив и глаза закрыл. Даже стыдно его будить сейчас. Потом. Когда на совет пойдём.

А сейчас мне и самому нужно отдохнуть.

_Конец записи._

Кристоферу повезло едва ли не больше всех. Он прибыл к десяти вечера, когда расселение уже закончилось, и ему досталась комната одиночки под чердаком. Обычно на такую перебирались старевшие вдовцы и вдовы, главы своего рода, к концу своих дней. Для одного из таких она и строилась, когда все думали, что сюда будет селиться один из родов общины.  
Когда же сюда распределили его, Кирка и всех их товарищей, то это место досталось самому опытному, пусть и далеко не старому. Кровать здесь была мягкая, шкаф для формы имелся, за едой нужно было ещё сходить к оазису, конечно, но это вполне могло подождать.

Выдали даже оружие. Кристофер сомневался, что шашка — так, кажется, Дейта назвал эту длинную саблю — будет в дальнем бою эффективнее его копья, но она была железной, лезвие её разило значительно лучше. Оставалось только научиться лучше с ней управляться — и всё вовсе станет прекрасно.

Из окна открывался замечательный вид — десятки таких же трёхэтажных домов, как и у них, возведённых наспех, но со знанием дела. На взгляд Пайк самым давно построенным из них не дал бы больше года. Блестело в свете звёзд озеро, неподвижно и спокойно возвышались деревья, раскинув густую листву. Температура, так и не превысившая по его ощущениям и словам Дейты за день отметки в тридцать градусов Цельсия, позволяла им не засыхать. А где-то вдалеке по-прежнему виднелись жёлтые огоньки хищников. Они вновь вышли на охоту. Но в этот раз Кристофер чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности. Человеческое жильё успокаивало и умиротворяло. Его дом был его крепостью. Нерушимой и неприступной. Древний-древний инстинкт. 

 

В доме было тихо. Проходившие мимо жители общины даже удивлялись. Предыдущий час здесь не было слышно ничего, кроме разговора на повышенных тонах. Происходил он между Констанцией и Джимом. Они оказались в весьма щекотливой ситуации. Отдельной комнаты для матери и ребёнка не было. Была одна на двоих, с двухместной широкой кроватью. Её, правда, тут же заняли Дейта с Ташей. Точнее, Таша, утащившая Дейту за руку и тут же с извинениями закрывшая дверь. Была комната Пайка, но одноместная кровать выглядела слишком тесно. Была комната с двумя раздельными кроватями, но её заняли уже давно Сайбок и Аманда. В этот момент Джеймсу успело показаться, что он чего-то не знает о взаимоотношениях этих двоих. Нужно будет спросить у Пайка, кстати. Может, за тридцать лет что-то успело измениться?

Оставалась детская с кроваткой для малыша. Но взрослая кровать была пусть большая, зато двуспальная, с одним одеялом. Второе, на ночь глядя, просить казалось плохой идеей. Поэтому Констанция закатила целый скандал по поводу того, что ей придётся созерцать Кирка и ночью, и вечером, и утром в не совсем формальном виде. Джеймс стал подозревать, что она его попросту боится, поскольку хорошо знает, чем грозит сближение с ним.

Проблема была в том, что он совершенно не прилагал никаких усилий к её соблазнению. Поездка на коне была исключительно рациональным действием, сам Спок бы позавидовал. Констанция сама, отвергая его, ловила себя в опасную сеть. Джеймса это напугало. Нет, он был рад тому, что обаяние работало безотказно, но то, как оно работало даже против его воли, подсознательно, по меньшей мере настораживало.

В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что спать он будет в штанах, она укроется одеялом и отвернётся от него. Будет следить за ребёнком. Маленькая Мария, которую совсем недавно накормили и напоили, спала сном младенца. Даже пока Констанция кричала о наглости Джеймса, завалившегося на кровать при первых признаках компромисса. Впрочем, она быстро прервала выяснение отношений, как только поняла, что её никто не слышит. Капитан Кирк попросту игнорировал нежелательную беседу.

Оставался вопрос, что делать ей самой. Снимать своё одеяние? Здесь было слишком жарко, чтобы полностью залезать под одеяло. Хоть до пояса, но тело открывать придётся. А это значило, что Джеймс, проснувшись, наверняка увидит её почти раздетой. В пещере спать было гораздо проще. В конце концов, она решила, что одну ночь вполне могла переждать и в своём подобии платья. А там, глядишь, можно будет выторговать что-то в этой общине. У людей или у вулканцев — не столь важно. Удовлетворившись сделанным выбором, Констанция забралась под одеяло и постепенно заснула. В доме стало ещё тише.

_Около полуночи._

Дейта и Таша так и не заснули. Это был их первый день в новом мире, и они ещё не успели потратить такое же количество энергии, как все остальные. Даже несмотря на то, что за первые несколько часов в пещере Таша успела понять, что долгая разлука на Дейту действовала гораздо сильнее, чем феромоны обнажившегося времени. И всё, что дало ему прерваться тогда, было то, что перед ними возникла необходимость выйти из места пробуждения.

Учитывая же то, что весь день они оказывали друг другу знаки внимания, не более невинные, чем держание за руки, он вновь успел возжелать её. Признаться честно, она к подобному была совершенно не готова. Но и его в этот раз хватило не так надолго. К тому же он понимал, что Таша устаёт, и устаёт она быстрее и сильнее, чем он. Поэтому двадцать четвёртый час суток они встретили относительно тихо. Дейта, почти голый, сидел на краю кровати. Взгляд его был устремлён куда-то вдаль. Левая рука перебирала волосы Наташи, за день в конец растрепавшиеся, а после принятия душа и вовсе превратившиеся в воплощение хаоса. Правая лежала у неё на животе. Таша была обнажена по пояс, а ноги её прикрывала лишь белая простыня. Одна рука расслаблено свисала с края кровати, другая лежала на матрасе, периодически поднимаясь и касаясь лица Дейты или его губ. Она светилась от счастья, улыбаясь и смотря на него.

— Таша, как думаешь, что здесь вообще происходит?

— Понятия не имею. В любом случае, — она приподнялась, кладя голову ему на плечо и чувствуя, как её обхватывают за талию. — Строго не рекомендую выходить куда-либо поодиночке. Что говорят твои банки данных по поводу наших новых знакомых?

— Только то, что все они — те люди, чьими именами называются. Капитан Кирк, капитан Пайк — точно. Вот леди Армстронг у меня, скажу тебе честно, вызывает сомнения.

— Думаешь, она не та, за кого себя выдаёт?

— Я вообще сомневаюсь, что она из нашей реальности. Не исключаю, что она из временной развилки, из которой прибыли к нам капитан Пайк и леди Грейсон.

— Но она точно знает капитана Кирка.

— Нашего капитана Кирка, заметь себе. А это говорит, что мои теории неверны. В любом случае, Таша, за ней нам стоит приглядывать. Я пока что не верю ей.

— Я тоже. А нашим хозяевам ты веришь?

— Казакам и вулканцам, имеешь в виду?

— Да.

— Доверяю, скажем так. Мы не знаем, из какого временного промежутка они сюда попали. Можно поверить капитану Пайку. Но проверить лишним никогда не будет. Не мне тебе это говорить. Что же до казаков, то меня вводят в затруднение мои банки памяти. Видишь ли, в них в равной степени сочетается абсолютная терпимость и абсолютная нетерпимость. Если тебе повезло оказаться в их общине — делай, что хочешь. Главное, не плюй в открытую на их обычаи и религию. Если не повезло — ну, готовься, не сносить тебе головы. Поэтому главный вопрос в чём, Таша?

— В том, приняли ли они нас.

— Да. Я хочу уточнить это на совете. Возможно, требуется прочитать какую-то присягу, наподобие той, что мы давали при вступлении в Звёздный Флот. Возможно, пройти какое-то испытание. Возможно, они уже нас приняли. Видела, как Ермак потеплел, когда про Кирка сказали, что он тоже первооткрыватель, да ещё и солдат? Возможно, что они и к нам относятся подобным образом. Но это требует подтверждения. А у меня его, извини, пока что нет. Так что, какие ты дашь рекомендации?

— Всё те же. Держать ухо востро.

— Прости?

— Прости. Быть готовыми ко всему. Оружие, которое нам дали, носить с собой везде. У нас есть на это основания? У них в традициях что-то есть на эту тему?

— Есть. Они голосуют шашками, и сами таскают их за собой повсюду. Здесь можно не переживать.

— Отлично. Вот такие рекомендации у меня, лейтенант-коммандер.

— Благодарю, лейтенант. А теперь — давайте собираться. Осталось двадцать пять минут до начала собрания, а все остальные, похоже, пока что спят. Ну что, поднимаемся?

— Да.

— Как бы это странно не звучало, Таша, мне тоже очень не хочется.

— Я понимаю, Дейта. Но нам нужно идти.

С большой неохотой разомкнув объятья, Дейта встал и, дав Таше руку, повёл её в сторону шкафа, в котором они складировали форму. Служба на благо всего и вся продолжалась для них, и никаких отставок предусмотрено не было. Только краткие увольнительные. Даже если причиной была смерть.

_Полночь._

Процессия приблизилась к центральной площади станицы. Состояла она из четырёх человек — Джеймса, Кристофера, Дейты и Таши. Констанцию и ребёнка решили оставить в доме. Были предложения остаться и Таше или Дейте. Но Таша настояла на своём присутствии рядом с капитанами, как начальник службы безопасности, пусть и уже бывший, а багаж знаний Дейты оказался слишком ценным, чтобы они могли лишить себя возможности им воспользоваться. К тому же Констанция настаивала на том, что и сама в силах оградить себя и Марию от опасностей. Как именно, она объяснить не потрудилась. Капитаны решили поверить своему старшему помощнику на слово. «Избаловал нас Спок», — пошутил тогда Джеймс. Кристофер почти не улыбнулся. Прозвучало это очень горькой правдой.

Передвигались они колонной. Впереди шёл Дейта, за ним — Кристофер, после него — Джеймс, а замыкала шествие Таша. Передвигались медленно, озираясь по сторонам и регулярно повторяя то вулканское приветствие, то казацкое — спасибо Сайбоку, научившему Кристофера. Ещё и направляющий постоянно оглядывался назад, убеждаясь в том, что с замыкавшим всё было в порядке. В этот момент Джеймс окончательно убедился в том, что Дейта был очень сильно привязан к Таше.

Дошли они до площади ровно в полночь. Во всяком случае, так утверждал Дейта. Глазам их открылось пустое пространство, на котором обычно собирался весь казачий круг, все члены общины. И лишь несколько человек стояли на возвышении, с которого, видимо, лидеры обращались к толпе во время собраний. Раздался знакомый голос:

— Господа, пожалуйте к нам, и поживее!

Четвёрка ускорила шаг и через минуту присоединилась в полном составе к уже собравшимся лидерам. Среди них были Аманда, Сайбок, неизвестный вулканец, Ермак и тот, кого он называл Ерофей Павлович.

— Здорово ночевали? — спросил Сайбок, выполняя формальность приветствия.

— Слава тому, за кого себя выдавал лже-Ша Ка Ри, — с натянутой улыбкой ответил ему Кирк, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Ну и отлично. Прошу, присаживайтесь. Мы, правда, приготовили вам больше стульев. Леди Армстронг предпочла не являться? Или с ребёнком что-то не в порядке? 

— С ребёнком всё в порядке, но, по соображениям безопасности, мы решили оставить её в доме. Для нас это первая ночь на новом месте.

— Вы нам не доверяете, господин капитан? — сощурился Ермак. Джеймс, на первый взгляд, и ухом не повёл, но успел понять: это была дипломатическая проверка.

— Отчего же, я вам полностью доверяю, господин атаман. Только, как понимаете, лишний раз удостовериться бывает не лишним.

— Господин атаман, — вмешался Дейта. — Мы прекрасно знаем о том, что среди казаков не поощряется воровство у своих. Также нам известно, что вы воины чести и не станете нападать на беззащитную гостью, тем более с ребёнком. Но мы не совсем уверены, насколько мы можем считать себя полноправными жителями вашей станицы.

— Вам бумажка нужна какая-то, что ли? — вмешался Ерофей. — Чёртовы дьяки, расплодилось же вас в будущем!

— О нет, — спокойно произнёс Кирк. — Вашего слова, господа атаманы, будет вполне достаточно.

— Что ж, раз так, то оно у вас есть. Дом вам всё равно дали. Не изгонять же вас теперь. Ерофей Павлович, что думаешь?

— Моё слово вам защита, господа офицеры. Вам и вашей женщине с ребёнком. Только вы до сих пор не знаете, кто вам его даёт. Ермак нас так друг другу и не представил.

— Мы вас знаем. Вы Ерофей Павлович Хабаров, первооткрыватель Сибири, — про скверный характер и соответствующее отношение к местным жителям Дейта благоразумно умолчал. — Но представить нас всех друг другу, полагаю, действительно будет не лишним. Капитан Кирк, мистер Сайбок?

— Вам представляться излишне, — ответил Ермак. — Мы и так вас поимённо знаем.

— Да и вы о нас тоже осведомлены, — добавил Сайбок. — Кроме, пожалуй, мистера Сенека. Мистер Сенек, представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Меня уже представили, Сайбок. Ваше предложение не очень логично. О себе после вас мне остаётся только сказать, что я глава всех вулканцев этой станицы.

— Никогда не думал, что придётся вводить должность атамана по делам расы откуда-то со звёзд, — покачал головой Ермак.

— Я удивлён, что вы нас сразу за демонов не приняли и не сожгли на кострах.

— К слову, господин атаман, — произнёс Кирк. — Вы очень быстро адаптировались для человека вашей эпохи. Как вам это удалось? Вы говорите на идеальном языке Федерации Планет, вы спокойно относитесь к другим разумным расам. Я не хочу никого оскорбить, не поймите неправильно. Во мне говорит исключительно интерес исследователя.

— Господин капитан, вы бродили по самым неизведанным уголкам галактики. Вы сразили того, кто выдавал себя за господа нашего и спаса. Вы должны понимать, что настоящие черти выглядят далеко не так, как господа вулканцы, — на удивление спокойно ответил Ермак. — А я, капитан Кирк, настоящих чертей видел.

— И вот так мы, наконец-то, подошли к теме нашего сегодняшнего разговора, — произнёс Сайбок. — Капитану Пайку я про неё уже вскользь обмолвился, а теперь пора заговорить о ней подробно. Господа атаманы, начинайте свою историю.

— Да было б что начинать, — хмыкнул Ерофей. — Помер я, значит, году эдак тысяча шестьсот шестидесятом от Рождества Христова. Где-то в Сибири помер, точно уж не припомню. Карты тогда были, прямо вам скажу, неточные. Ну, помер и помер, что дальше, скажете вы? Я-то думал, что к чёрту лысому в печку отправлюсь. Чёрта с два. Просыпаюсь я в какой-то пещере. Стоит рядом два коня. Свет в глаза бьёт. Никак в рай угодил, думаю. Куда там! Смотрю — лежит со мной рядом какой-то мужик. По одежде — свой вроде. Я его растолкал.

— Это был я, — продолжил Ермак. — Я вообще не понимал, что стряслось. Помните, как я умер?

— То ли утонули, то ли татары вас изрубили, — кивнул Дейта.

— Я их порубал прилично, но сам ко дну пошёл. Холодно было. А тут проснулся — и мне жарко в моей шубе стало сразу же! Да ещё трясёт меня кто-то. Я уж хотел в морду ему зарядить, но открыл глаза — вижу, не чёрт, свой вроде. Поспрашивали друг у друга, кто таковы будем. Узнались. Договорились — будем своих искать. Сели на коней и помчались вперёд. Едем, едем, едем, день проехали, второй, третий. Лошади устали, мы пить страсть как хотим. Но тут набрели на озерцо. Вон оно, плещется и сейчас, как в тот день. Решили — заделаем здесь хутор.  
— Хорошо хоть, шашки с собой сюда нам позволили взять.

— Срубили пару деревьев, построили избёнку. Поселились. Периодически были в разъездах. Искали, нет ли кого-то рядом. Вдруг Господь для казаков отдельный участок ада или рая выделил.

— И как мы с Ерофеем Павловичем быстро выяснили, это был не рай и не ад. Мы оказались просто непонятно где. Кому это и зачем было нужно, мы понятия не имели. Мы просто расширяли поселение. Делали дома. Надеялись, что очень скоро к нам братья и сёстры пожалуют.

— Да вот только больно хорошо жить хотелось. Мы пробыли здесь несколько месяцев, прежде чем наткнулись, наконец, на кого-то, кроме нас, — Кирк с Пайком переглянулись, подумав о том, что им очень повезло. — И случилось это так. Едем мы с Ермаком Тимофеевичем по пустыне домой, в необжитую станицу свою. Видим — извини, Аманда, — ответом Хабарову послужил понимающий кивок. — Бабёнка какая-то идёт с — Сайбок, прости — чёртом. Настоящим! С ушами, как у чёрта. Но рогов не было, хвоста не было, и цвет кожи у него тоже был человечий. Мы задумались. Что же нам делать?

— Решили: подойдём, поздороваемся, спросим, кто таковы. Так и сделали.

— Забавное зрелище было — два всадника на конях с обнажёнными шашками, которые при этом любезно представились. Я заволновался, честно. Как Аманда выдержала — понятия не имею.

— Страх смерти нелогичен, Сайбок, — вздохнула она. — Тем более, мы с тобой уже умерли.

— Верно, — поддержал её Сенек. — Вы на правильном пути, миссис Грейсон.

— Потом мы стояли друг напротив друга несколько минут. Тут Ермак решил — раз нужно понять, чёрт перед нами иль просто диковинное создание, то нужно спросить, верит ли он, а потом заставить осенить себя крестным знамением.

— На редкость нелогичное решение, — отметил Сенек. — Жест не может служить доказательством...

— Протестую, — вмешался Сайбок. — В данном случае крест есть способ коммуникации между существами рационального и иррационального мира. Аллегорически. И уж точно, если мы примем за истину существование некоего абсолютного зла, противоположности Ша Ка Ри, он поможет вычислить его слуг.

— Или как-то так, — пожал плечами Хабаров. — В общем, старина Сайбок перекрестился, а потом пошёл в разнос. Рассказал нам такое, чего мы были не в силах понять. Земля была не центром мира, Бог был гораздо дальше, чем в небесах, а в небесах уже давно жили люди и иные существа, братья по разуму, которым также было или только будет откровение. Мы с Ермаком это дело потом с неделю обмозговывали. Но, думаем, ладно. Чего уж там. Раз уж в нашем мире одних чуров было сколько, отчего же не быть подобным нам и в других?

— Концепция многообразия венца творения или эволюции далась им с трудом. Но пройдёт время, и они всё поймут, — подытожил Сайбок. — Что было дальше, атаман?

— А дальше к нам стал стекаться народ. Казаки и казачки, убитые в битвах с бесчисленными врагами. Потом повалили вулканцы. С каждым днём их было больше и больше. Первым, кстати, был как раз Сенек. Его мы и назначили вулканцем-атаманом. Сайбок уже был на тот момент походным атаманом — третьим человеком в станице после атамана, Ермака, и товарища атамана, меня то есть. Аманду мы сделали кошевой, главной по хозяйству то есть.

— После того, как они узнали о существовании других разумных рас, убедить их в том, что мужчина и женщина равны, оказалось очень просто.

— Спасибо Сареку и Споку, — улыбнулась Аманда, — научили меня под конец жизни вулканскому захвату. Врукопашную какого-то здоровяка их одолела, доказала, что тоже могу быть сильной.

— Честно признаться, мы и не слишком возражали против равноправия. Вы на наших женщин бы посмотрели.

— И в избу горящую войдёт, и коня на скаку остановит, — припомнил вдруг Кирк поговорку Чехова.

— И на кругу проголосует, — кивнул Хабаров. — Теперь уж точно.

— Вулканцев на круг мы пустили сразу же, — добавил Ермак. — Тоже наши боевые товарищи теперь были. Куда же мы без них, без половины станицы? Про главу их мы говорили уже вам. Сенек сперва нам показался заносчивым гордецом, но потом Аманда с Сайбоком объяснили нам, что вулканцы иногда такими бывают. Мы привыкли и поняли, что он просто не слишком нам доверял. На поверку оказался мудрым и рачительным хозяином.

— А ещё начал учить пути Сурака, — с усмешкой добавил Сайбок.

— Получилось у него плохо, как можете догадаться, — добавила Аманда. — Они от него просто бегали.

— В конце концов, я бросил это дело, — покачал головой Сенек. — Люди даже здесь безнадёжны. Однако Ермак Тимофеевич упускает самое главное.

— Ах, да. Ерофей Павлович предлагал вулканцев отселить и брать с них ясак. Вот дурная башка, а!

— Мы их еле разняли, капитан Кирк.

  
— Ясак? — спросил Джеймс. — Дейта, дай определение.

— Натуральный налог с коренных народов Сибири, капитан Кирк.

— Я ему и дал по морде.

— Если бы я не следовал пути Сурака, капитан Кирк, я бы с охотой присоединился к Ермаку, — произнёс Сенек. Его можно было понять.

— И тогда мы бы вас вообще не разняли. Всё, казаки-атаманы, — постучал по столу Сайбок. — Хватит. Мы здесь не за этим. Сенек, рассказывай.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но всё же — как мы вас понимаем? Вы же говорите на русском, причём на очень древнем. Говорили, когда жили на Земле, — не унимался Джеймс.

— Понятия не имеем, господин капитан, — пожал плечами Ермак. — Мы чувствуем, что говорим так, как говорили раньше, но слова вылетают совершенно другие.

— Обратный эффект Вавилонской башни, капитан Кирк. Это единственная моя догадка, — высказал теорию Сайбок. — Остановимся пока на этом. На повестке дня сейчас более важные дела. Сенек, давай.

— В общем, мы к господам казакам не просто так стали приходить. Когда умер наш мир, Вулкан, мы ничего не успели понять. Когда же поняли, очнулись здесь. На нашей планете, но не под нашим солнцем. И с ромуланцами под боком. У нас не было оружия, чтобы себя защитить. У них было очень примитивное, но оно было. А в нашем городке был ещё и лидер — некто Кролл, возглавивший их и устроивший ромуланский диктат. Те, кто мог, бежали. Те, кто не мог, становились рабами. И всё это — под лозунги о выживании сильнейшего. Это была катастрофа. Капитан Кирк, мы не знаем, как в других городах пошло дело. Но если Кролл распространит своё влияние... Новому миру конец, капитан Кирк.

— Нас было слишком мало, — добавил Ермак. — Но теперь здесь множество вулканцев, сотни казаков.

— И опытные командиры, — присоединился Сайбок. — Мы хотим идти на войну. Мы хотим отбить Вулкан у ромуланцев, построить равное общество разлучённых некогда народов-братьев. Нам нужна ваша помощь в этом. Капитан Кирк, капитан Пайк, лейтенант-коммандер Дельта, лейтенант Яр. Мы просим вас присоединиться к нашей битве.

— У ромуланцев нет фазеров? Иначе это будет самоубийство, господа.

— Их вооружение не более совершенно, чем наши шашки, которые мы пачками с Земли через тот свет переправили. Этот мир пока не знает ни пороха, ни лазера, — ответил Сенек.

— Что ж, в таком случае, я в деле.

— Я бы поворчал про Первую Директиву, но мы сами жители этого мира. Мы имеем право вмешиваться в его дела, — вздохнул Пайк.

— Вулкан — член Федерации, а Ромуланская империя — её противник. Выбора у нас к тому же нет, — поднял шашку вверх Дейта. — Я за.

— Как начальник службы безопасности «Энтерпрайз», я должна уведомить вас, что это чрезвычайно опасно, но...

— Но это обещает быть невероятно весёлым, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Так что, приступим к разработке нашего плана?


	6. Chapter 6

_Рассвет._

Ромулус медленно поднимался над горизонтом, освещая опустевшую площадь и начинавший оживать посёлок. Повсюду забегали люди и вулканцы, разносившие вести о решении ночного совета. Закипела работа. Послышались удары молотов, из выстроенной наспех мануфактуры повалил дым. Воины заметались меж мастерских, безвозмездно собирая остатки боевого облачения. Вулканцы к такой системе готовы не были, а казаки по ней жили сотни лет. Но даже им было тяжело в условиях страшного дефицита железа — рудные жилы находились в горах, до которых мало того, что несколько дней требовалось добираться, да ещё разъезды Кролла почти все дороги перекрыли. Вступать с ними в схватку не хотел никто, даже воины, не одну кампанию прошедшие. Прежде всего потому, что ромуланцы были очень сильны физически, хитры в схватке и бой с ними неизбежно приводил бы к потерям, которые в условиях и без того малого населения были крайне нежелательны.

Те же источники драгоценного сырья, что не были отрезаны гостями-захватчиками, за несколько месяцев серьёзно истощились. Все они ушли на постройку домов и тех же самых кузниц. Дошло до того, что многие казаки надевали лёгкую кожаную броню, если им не хватало металлической. Ещё одна вековая традиция

Под аккомпанемент шума просыпавшегося населения домой брела уже знакомая нам процессия, на этот раз увеличившаяся на двух человек и оттого изменившая порядок построения.

На этот раз Дейта всё-таки уговорил Ташу занять безопасное место в центре ромба, мотивировав это тем, что Аманда нуждалась в защите. Сам пошёл впереди. По бокам двигались капитаны Пайк и Кирк, замыкавшим выступал Сайбок. Все двигались молча, не произнося ни слова. Они смертельно устали. Тяжелее всего было смотреть на Ташу — она не спала уже целый день. Дейта, благодаря особенностям своей физиологии, выглядел бодро. Но и он испытывал нужду в некоего рода подзарядке, в восстановлении сил. Капитан Кирк производил, в целом, схожее впечатление. Но у него был вечерний сон, который следовало всего лишь дополнить дневным отдыхом. То же самое можно было сказать и об Аманде с Сайбоком. Капитан Пайк, несмотря на уже достаточно почтенный возраст, и вовсе едва не плясал. Он был явно чем-то доволен. И пусть радость эта была усталой, для человека, который провёл на ногах уже более двадцати с лишним часов, он казался даже слишком свежим.

Радость эта, впрочем, была вполне объяснима. На совете было принято решение выдвинуться в предзакатные часы к городу Кролла и осадить его. Вполне логичное — придушить опасность легче было в зародыше, пока она не охватила больше, чем одно поселение. Время подступа также было выбрано подходящее. За семь часов маленькое войско совершит марш-бросок и застигнет врага врасплох. А командующим всей операцией был назначен как раз капитан Пайк. Ермак и Хабаров дружно отказались от этого статуса. Они были полевыми командирами небольших ватаг, главами станиц, но не верховными главнокомандующими. Сенек должен был руководить вулканцами. А Джеймсу досталась роль управляющего небольшим диверсионным отрядом, цель у которого была одна — прорваться в ратушу и уничтожить Кролла, пока силы того будет отвлекать объединённое воинство.

 

Именно поэтому Джеймс периодически и просил увеличить темп. Он чувствовал — схватка будет долгой, тяжёлой и, что хуже всего, высока была вероятность того, что она окажется ещё и словесной. Возможно, его будут переманивать, соблазнять какими-то привилегиями, высокими чинами в дивизии. Которая на самом деле была не более, чем бандой головорезов. Это он проходил и этого не страшился. Даже физически он был полностью готов. Если уж в зрелом возрасте он справился с могучим клингоном, то сейчас, будучи полным сил и энергии, он тем более не переживал за исход битвы на мечах или кулаках. Его беспокоило совершенно другое. Он интуитивно понимал, что Кролл бросит вызов идеям, которым он оставался верен, идеалам, к которым стремился. Для битвы с таким соперником он должен быть выспавшимся, в трезвом уме, твёрдой памяти и с максимально упорядоченными мыслями в голове. А это значило, что сейчас нужно было добраться до постели и уснуть. Как можно скорее.

Дойдя до своего дома, они быстро рассредоточились. Кристофер удалился к себе под крышу, Дейта, подав руку валившейся с ног, но исполнявшей обязанности начальника службы безопасности до последнего Таше, увёл её в их комнату. Сайбок с Амандой остались на первом этаже, а Джеймс устало полез наверх, предвкушая грандиозный скандал по поводу того, что он так и не узнал, можно ли обзавестись ещё одной кроватью.

Но этого не случилось. Войдя в комнату, он обнаружил пасторальную картину. Констанция спала, прислонившись к стене. Она даже не разделась. Кровать Марии была пуста, и в первые несколько секунд Джеймс даже серьёзно забеспокоился, но вскоре выдохнул.

Его — так уж получилось — приёмная дочь лежала на кровати взрослых. Ладонь Констанции словно запуталась у неё в волосах. Армстронг же, убаюкивая ребёнка, заснула и сама.

Джеймс прошёл бесшумно, почти на цыпочках. Скинул с себя кофту, по привычке расправив её и положив на маленький деревянный столик, стоявший рядом с кроватью. Одеялом, которое за ненадобностью было отброшено Констанцией в ноги, пользоваться не стал. Ночи здесь были не холодные, а к утру и вовсе отчего-то стало душно.

Поднимался горячий ветер. Это были признаки грядущих бурь — невероятной редкости на Вулкане. Когда-то. А теперь они должны были стать вполне нормальным явлением. Климат неисправимо менялся, возможно, даже в лучшую сторону.

Отстёгивать ремень, к которому была прилажена шашка с ножнами, Джеймс не стал. Опасность могла появиться в любой момент. Ведь это были ромуланцы под руководством неизвестной ему сущности. Здесь коварства и вероломных нападений ждать было не просто рациональной предосторожностью — необходимостью. А они всё ещё жили на границе поселения. И, несмотря на то, что вокруг дома уже разъезжали казачьи патрули, лучше было перестраховаться.

Завалившись на кровать, он осмотрелся вокруг. Тихое жильё где-то в глуши пустынь неведомой и одновременно столь знакомой планеты, ребёнок и знакомая девушка под боком. Когда-то он о подобном даже мечтал. А потом пришло чувство одиночества. Чувство того, что он умрёт один. Смерть сына усилила обречённость и безысходность, завоевавшие его душу.

Он и в Нексусе остался совсем один. И, даже одолев Сорона, он умер под грудой камней, в могиле, сооружённой капитаном Пикардом, на планете, которую более не посетит ни одна живая душа. 

Сейчас же, после смерти, он был вновь полон жизни, полон желания бороться, искать, совершенствоваться и дальше.

Но у него теперь не было рядом ни Спока, ни Боунза, никого из их старой команды. Ему нужна была новая опора. И Констанция вполне на эту роль подходила. Она знала его наизусть.

Откуда? Он понятия не имел. Это по-прежнему оставалось для него загадкой, и по-прежнему он не находил на неё ответа. Но это знание могло бы ему помочь разобраться с тем, что ему делать дальше. Надо будет попросить её об этом. После того, как они одолеют Кролла. Или ещё попозже. Когда-нибудь.

В этот момент он позавидовал Сулу. У того всегда было время на семью. Откуда только брал?

И можно бы было пожаловаться, что у него этой семьи не было. Раньше не было. Раньше Кэрол не рассказала ему о сыне. А теперь у него была дочь. Маленький комочек жизни. Возможно, даже его собственные плоть и кровь. Хорошо бы было узнать, кто её мать, да жаль, этого ему не суждено сделать. Разве что сама девочка в каких-то смутных воспоминаниях об этом расскажет, когда научится говорить.

Пока же у него была и её приёмная мать. Красивая ходячая энциклопедия определённого периода его жизни. Верный товарищ? Старший помощник, лучше которого был только Спок? Он этого попросту не знал. Случая не представилось испытать её. Но она точно была заботливой мачехой, уже успевшей привязаться к своему чаду. Она шла за ним и Кристофером, не ставя под сомнение ни одно их слово. Уже неплохо.

В ней было что-то неуловимо знакомое, в этом идеально-белом платье и светящихся голубых глазах. Он только не мог понять, что же именно.

Было чувство комфорта рядом. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря маленькой Марии, создавшей своим появлением ощущение подобия маленькой семьи. Ему было хорошо. Он одновременно будто был и дома, и на своём корабле. И ведь это тоже было как-то связано с Констанцией. Не напрямую. Здесь роль играл скорее факт их знакомства друг с другом, факт того, что они знали друг друга там, за барьером жизни и смерти, что Констанция пронесла это знание, эту память; не важно, что он этого не сделал.

С такими мыслями он постепенно засыпал: сказывалось переутомление, вызванное долгими часами бодрствования и целой ночью разработки плана генерального наступления.

Только бы погода всё не разрушила.

Дом оставался самым тихим уголком — за исключением, разве что, первого куреня общины, места, где жили Ермак с Хабаровым, — всей станицы. Наверху постепенно угомонился Пайк. Дейта погрузился в подобие сна, обнимая за талию сидевшую у него на коленях Ташу; наконец, по кроватям, закрывшись друг от друга ширмой, протянутой по середине комнаты, легли Сайбок и Аманда, источник недоумения для всех, кто лично знал обоих или хотя бы одного из них.

_Шесть месяцев назад._

Свет ударил Сайбоку прямо в глаза. Хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее. Он только что коснулся сущности Ложнобога, только что встал на пути у лже-Ша Ка Ри, дав возможность отступить капитану Кирку и членам его команды. Чтобы те уничтожили самозванца. Пусть и ценой жизни Сайбока. Он был готов её заплатить, чтобы самозванец больше не искушал разумных существ по всей Галактике. Чтобы дьявол навсегда оказался в своей клетке. Хотя бы в этом своём обличье.  
Увы, Сайбоку этого увидеть уже было не суждено. Он погиб, ослеплённый и опалённый лучами сущности, выдававшей себя за верховного бога всей вселенной. И отдых ему был дан короткий — несколько секунд холодной бездны, темноты полного забвения, смерти.

А потом он очнулся. Перед его открывшимися глазами был свет в конце туннеля. Или не туннеля, а маленькой пещеры, в которой он очутился.

Неужели — вознаграждение? За рвение, за поиски, за жертву собой? Неужели Ша Ка Ри — настоящий, а не Ложнобог — смилостивился над ним и поместил в рай? Выданное одеяние было прекрасным тому подтверждением. Неужели он искал — и наконец нашёл? Первые секунды так и казалось.

А потом он вышел навстречу свету, наружу. Печальный итог сего действа был очевиден. Стало жарко, вокруг обнаружилась родная вулканская пустыня. Нет, ничего хорошего. Вдобавок ко всему, разочарованный и недовольный выдох не удался совсем. К горлу приставили что-то каменное и острое:

— С добрым утром. Какими судьбами?

Голос был знакомый. Интонации, тон, тембр. Он знал эту женщину, определённо знал.

— Я только что проснулся. Простите, а с кем имею честь?

— Так тебе всё и скажи. Ты появился в моей пещере непонятно откуда, да ещё и представиться просишь. Назови сначала себя.

— Сайбок, сын Сарека, — оружие от горла резко отвели. Выдох, на этот раз успокоения, наконец вырвался наружу.

— Сарека? Отца Спока?

— Да. Так всё же, — он обернулся. — Кто вы такая?

— Аманда Грейсон, — ошеломлённо протянула неизвестная. — Жена Сарека.

Вот уж воистину, пути Ша Ка Ри неисповедимы. Сколько ей было лет? Наверное, не больше, чем ему. Навскидку он бы ей дал не больше пятидесяти. И она очень, очень сильно напоминала ему сводного брата, с которым они так и не сумели толком сдружиться или даже познакомиться.

— Надеюсь, ваш муж и мой отец жив и здоров? — как ни в чём не бывало, поинтересовался он.

— Да. Он сейчас уже на «Энтерпрайз». Его спас Спок, — по её глазам покатились слёзы.

«Энтерпрайз»? Сарека спасали? От чего?

— Простите?

— Вы не знали? Я думала, что вы тоже попали сюда после... Вулкана.

— Что с Вулканом? — он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

— Он уничтожен. Планету затянуло в чёрную дыру. Вы... вы не знали?

— Когда это произошло? Нет, не так — кто командовал «Энтерпрайз»?

— Капитан Кристофер Пайк.

— А Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? Что с ним?

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? Я не знаю, кто это, мистер Сайбок.

Он из будущего? Едва ли. Иначе бы он знал, что Вулкан разрушен. Из прошлого? Тоже вряд ли. Он знает командиров звездолёта, на котором служил Спок, которых не знает она. Стоп. Спок.

— Скажите, а со Споком... с ним всё в порядке?

— Конечно. Он известный человек, легенда Звёздного Флота и очень сильно любит вас, — холодно ответил Сайбок. Скрывать от неё правду было нелогично. Как нелогично было бы и невзлюбить её. Потому что Сарек ушёл от его матери не по своей воле, а из-за вулканских порядков. А его чувство к Аманде было, наверное, более чем искренним, раз он женился на ней, на землянке. Раз он обрёк себя — и их общего сына — на страдания. Сайбок знал, как жестоки бывают вулканцы по отношению к представителям рас, по их мнению, несовершенным. Да и Спок не раз дал ему повод заподозрить что-то подобное в коротких их беседах друг с другом. Что же до Аманды, то она, видимо, была очень мужественной женщиной и не внушала Сайбоку ничего, кроме уважения.

Она выдохнула. Радостно, облегчённо, со слезами на глазах. Спок, её сын, пройдёт все испытания и не забудет о ней. Что могло быть лучше.

— Это самая радостная новость за последние дни. Спасибо вам, мистер Сайбок. Но я до сих пор не понимаю. Как так получилось, что вы в будущем не знаете того, что мне известно в прошлом?

— Меня тоже очень интересует этот вопрос, миссис Грейсон. И чтобы получить на него ответ, я предлагаю вам наладить двусторонний контакт разумов между нами. Вы узнаете всё о моей вселенной, а я — о вашей. Вы не возражаете?

— Ничуть. Я достаточно прожила среди вулканцев-телепатов, чтобы эта процедура превратилась для меня в дежурную. Давайте, — она взяла его руки и приставила ладони к своему виску. Разумы соприкоснулись.

Перед глазами Аманды пронеслась вся жизнь Сайбока. Долгие, долгие годы. Большая часть Эры Кирка, закончившаяся видом легендарного капитана, готового бросить вызов не просто рядовому псевдобожеству, но тому, кто покусился на звание единственного Бога. Её муж, Сарек, обручённый с матерью Сайбока ещё в далёком детстве. Воспоминания о нём были скорее на уровне слуха, знаний. Сайбок его практически не видел. Только по рассказам матери. Они с Сареком были хорошими друзьями, связанными клятвой верности друг другу. Но не более того. Дурное облегчение нахлынуло на неё. Эмоция, которую сейчас следовало унять. Вряд ли Сайбоку она будет приятна. Думать нужно было о чём-то другом.

В этот момент Аманда почувствовала тепло поддержки, почти рутинного прощения за обиду, которая подобным образом даже не воспринималась. Но переключилась всё равно на Спока.

На её сына, который получил ранг капитана, но служил по-прежнему старшим помощником на «Энтерпрайз». Он не превратился в карьериста. Она так и предполагала. Он стал верным другом для капитана и корабельного доктора. Он не убил Сайбока, потому что тот был его братом. Казалось, всё было хорошо.

Но материнское сердце ощущало: что-то здесь нечисто. Какая-то драма поглощала сердце Спока, и не одна. Какая именно? Сайбок этого так и не узнал. С захватчиком корабля никто не горел желанием говорить по душам. Лишь кто-то вкратце обмолвился о том, что Спок умирал и потом воскрес, а также о том, что Сарек и Аманда были живы и относительно здоровы. Для своего уже на тот момент почтенного возраста, так точно. 

  
Вулкан и Земля, хоть неоднократно подвергались различного рода потрясениям, не были разрушены, корабль Неро никогда не прилетал в эту вселенную. В альтернативную вселенную. Только теперь до неё, наконец, дошло, почему их воспоминания так сильно разнились.

В тот миг, когда она успела это понять, контакт разумов резко разорвался. Раздался крик. Её окатило волной боли, неверия в очевидное, скорби по умершим. Захотелось плакать, но она с большим трудом всё же сдержалась. Благо, что в её подсознание эти эмоции более не транслировались.

Сайбок стоял спокойно, руки его были прижаты к телу. Он шумно и сбивчиво дышал, смотря прямо на неё. В глазах его не было ни малейшего признака тех чувств, которые испытала она. Вполне логично. Скорее всего, он даже не кричал вслух — это она услышала крик в его разуме. Стон по миллиардам погибших в одно мгновение душ. Осознание катастрофичности произошедшего. Вулкан умер. У них на глазах.

Инстинктивно она захотела взять его за руки, в знак поддержки. Но потом вспомнила, как чувствительны были ладони у вулканцев и что прикосновения в этой области считались весьма неприличным, непозволительным в благородном обществе жестом.

— Мои соболезнования, — она склонила голову.

— Простите, миссис Грейсон. Я не должен был показывать вам своих эмоций, — Сайбок произнёс это поразительно спокойно. Как истинный вулканец. Как сын своего отца.

— Вы их и не показали. Вы всего лишь их испытали. Это не преступление. А то, что мы с вами были в контакте разумов, вас более чем оправдывает. В конце концов, тосковать по ушедшим — логично, мистер Сайбок.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — кивнул он, и оба надолго погрузились в раздумья. Прервал их Сайбок. — Теперь, когда мы всё друг о друге узнали, когда мы можем полностью друг другу доверять, миссис Грейсон, назревает важный вопрос: что мы дальше будем делать?

— Для начала зовите меня Аманда, мистер...

— Просто Сайбок. Это тоже звучит короче.

— Как хочешь.

С этого момента начался их долгий поход, который и привёл их в итоге к столкновению с Ермаком и Хабаровым. И за это время связь, образовавшаяся во время контакта разумов, стала только сильнее. Трудно было назвать её связью мачехи и пасынка. Они ведь были друг для друга незнакомцами приблизительно одного возраста. Они просто испытали однажды схожую боль вместе. И более — ничего. Но и этого хватило для того, чтобы они стали близкими друзьями.

Но не более того. Сайбок будто решил блюсти в посмертии целибат, а Аманда была верна Сареку. И, разумеется, в конце концов, они и правда были мачехой и пасынком. Касание разумов оказалось вещью куда более интимной и сближающей, нежели даже рукопожатия. Только теперь она поняла, почему Сарек так долго не хотел на него идти. Слишком лично. Слишком тяжело. Слишком откровенно.

Загадка в итоге разрешилась очень просто. Но ответ на неё нужно было знать. Угадать его было невозможно. Вот почему так мучился капитан Пайк, ломая голову над тем, что связывало Аманду с этим вулканцем.

Он просто не знал.

***

 

_Спустя шесть месяцев и один день._

Войско приближалось к городу, который занимал Кролл. Оно двигалось тремя большими колоннами и одной коробкой позади. Периодически конные воины растекались по сторонам в огромную шеренгу. Это была самая настоящая облава. Ни один из патрулей Кролла, прежде терроризировавших округу, не уходил от них. Деревенек старались избегать. У ромуланцев наверняка везде были свои глаза и уши. А нападение должно было стать внезапным, будто гром среди ясного неба. Поэтому лазутчиков либо брали в плен, либо убивали. Случайно попавшиеся мирные жители попадали в обоз с кляпом во рту.

Вулканцы, цивилизованные существа двадцать третьего века, такой суровости понять не могли. Казаки, которые просто делали свою работу, не мыслили категориями гуманизма в подобных случаях. Они старались милосердствовать, насколько это было возможно. Но годы, в которые они родились, воспитание и выучка, которые они получили, давали о себе знать.

Хуже всех было Кристоферу. Он шёл в авангарде и сам был вынужден порой убивать. Ему это не слишком нравилось. Но он понимал, что поставлено на карту в этой атаке. И ради этого, возможно, стоило пожертвовать несколькими жизнями. Тех, кто грабил и убивал, тех, кто под лозунгами борьбы нёс лишь геноцид и вымирание. Враг был реальным, невымышленным, очевидным.

Сенека, также по долгу командующего ехавшего впереди, старались от кровопролития оберегать. К тому же он весьма эффективно захватывал «языков», подкрадываясь сзади и нанося вулканский удар. Ему убивать было попросту незачем. Вдобавок, он уже не раз заикался о том, что хотел бы попробовать переучить ромуланцев, поставить их на путь Сурака, на который некогда встали их древние предки.

Ермак Тимофеевич и Ерофей Павлович рубили практически без разбору. Из десятка легендарных атаманов, среди которых затесались даже Разин с Пугачёвым, из тысячи с лишним казаков, они были самыми старшими, и оттого — самыми жестокими. У Хабарова просто был отвратительный характер, а Ермак твёрдо усвоил: мириться с врагами нельзя. После того, как одни и те же татары под указку своих владык то улыбались ему, то втихомолку и в открытую резали его братьев, он ромуланцев щадить не собирался. Тем более, что они были гораздо умнее, хитрее, сильнее и изворотливее татар.

Джеймс, ехавший в арьергарде, воспринимал всё относительно спокойно. Он не первый год был на войне. Он убивал лично. Холодным оружием, фазером, фотонной торпедой. Все свои слёзы он уже давным-давно выплакал. И по ромуланцам в том числе. Сейчас же он просто морально собирался, готовился к тяжелейшей битве, которая ему предстояла. Собирал мысли в стройный ряд, искал слабые места в своей идеологии, на которые обязательно будут давить. Так его научил делать Спок. И до сих пор эта тактика не давала сбоев. Ещё одна причина, по которой он с радостью будет всегда мысленно благодарить своего старшего помощника, где бы сейчас тот ни был.

Рядом с ним ехала Констанция, которая смотрела на это всё с куда меньшим спокойствием. Она тоже успела оборвать не одну жизнь. Но раньше она не видела крови. Не видела мучений. Не видела раненых. В двадцать третьем веке всё было гораздо гуманнее. Гораздо быстрее, милосерднее. Но что было хуже всего для неё, так это понимание отсутствия альтернативы. Может, господа казаки тоже не прочь бы пострелять, но у них даже пороха не было. Только шашки. А шашки на орудие мира не походили.

Марии не было видно нигде. Её оставили в пещере рядом с поселением, под присмотром Ай-Чайи и тех женщин, которым не хватило коней, или которые решили не покидать собственных детей. Их здесь было немного, но и за ними нужен был глаз да глаз. А ещё им была нужна защита. Джеймс очень долго просил Констанцию остаться с Марией, но та настояла на своём, сказав, что в бою от неё будет больше пользы. Пещера в итоге оказалась под бдительным присмотром ещё и Таши и Дейты. Они тоже долго упирались, но Дейта, приведя множество логичной аргументации в пользу того, чтобы осталась Таша, решил, что ему лучше будет остаться рядом с ней. Вдвоём они работали гораздо лучше. Джеймсу оставалось лишь облегчённо кивнуть.

Он и Констанция ехали в центре коробки-арьергарда. Именно им, а также ещё нескольким воинам, выбранным в станице, предстояло осуществить самую тяжёлую задачу — ликвидацию Кролла. Благо, что для их незаметного проникновения в ратушу были созданы все условия. Да что там — всё складывалось даже лучше, чем могло быть.

Поселение, которое коалиция намеревалась атаковать, было зажато с двух сторон скальными массивами. В старину это был разбойничий город, но когда вулканцы пошли по пути Сурака, то все местные головорезы за несколько десятилетий стали честными торговцами. Тем более, что вся торговля шла до сих пор через этот город, и прибыль их меньше не становилась. Со становлением декапитализированного, постиндустриального общества и формированием Федерации планет это поселение утратило значимость и постепенно зачахло.

А вот тайные проходы, прорытые древними старателями, остались. Как рассказал один из захваченных «языков», один из них вёл прямо в ратушу. По нему Кролл, если бы запахло жареным, мог уйти. Джеймс же, пойдя через него, мог закрыть потенциальному врагу путь к отступлению. И уж точно — организовать внезапное нападение, застигнуть противника врасплох. Ошеломить. Главное, чтобы этот проход никто не охранял и никто их не заметил. Иначе ситуация примет весьма печальный оборот.

Дюны становились всё меньше и меньше, перед городом постепенно переходя в ровную поверхность. Постарались то ли сотни поколений вулканцев, то ли подчинённые Кролла за эти восемь месяцев, что прошли с тех пор, как они захватили в городе власть. Вторая версия была менее вероятна. Потому что в этом случае перед городом должен был возникнуть и ров, а его не было вовсе. Защитная стена и колья, воткнутые в землю для противостояния кавалерии, были в зачаточном состоянии, а цитадель, впечатанная в гору, не ремонтировалась несколько веков.    


  
Подъехав со своим отрядом к ставке командования, Джеймс, обведя рукой всё это великолепие, поинтересовался у казаков:

— Господа атаманы, а нет ли тут какой-то ловушки? Как-то всё слишком хорошо складывается для нас. Никто не заметил, никто не ускользнул. Да ещё и никто не ждёт.

— Господин капитан, помилуйте, — отозвался Ермак. — Это всё и есть одна большая ловушка.

— Но вместе с тем её и нет, — пожал плечами Хабаров. — Как и мы, Кролл делает ставку на нападение. Защищаться он планирует только в крайнем случае.

— Но он знает, что мы за ним придём, — отозвался Сенек. — Разведчики донесли ему о нашем поселении, в этом я уверен.

— И он не принял его в расчёт. Слишком мелкая рыба для его зубов, — возразил Ермак Тимофеевич.

— Вы сталкивались с ним, капитан Кирк? Нет? В таком случае вы либо многое потеряли, либо сохранили свою жизнь. Его тактика боя и сейчас очень опасна. Он атакует крупными силами конницы, как и мы. Только его конница — стрелки, все, как один. И атакуют они роем стрел, прицельно уничтожая целые отряды. Что он творил в космосе — я представить боюсь, скажу вам честно. Здесь нам ещё, можно сказать, повезло, — добавил Ерофей. — Так что, можно сказать, мы идём на смерть, а единственный успех, которого мы можем добиться, — смерть Кролла.

— И он зависит от вас, капитан Кирк и старший помощник Армстронг, — произнёс Кристофер с какой-то обречённостью в голосе. — Удачи вам.

— Мы не прощаемся, — поднесла палец к его губам Констанция. — Не смейте даже. Мы вернёмся, и вы останетесь в живых, капитан Пайк. Вам ясно?

— Ваш совет будет принят, старший помощник Армстронг, — кивнул головой Кристофер. — А теперь — идите, времени мало. Вот-вот рассветёт.

Отсалютовав по-вулкански, Джеймс и Констанция скомандовали своему отряду двигаться вслед за ними. Они должны были обогнуть холмы и зайти к Кроллу в замок с тыла. За это время войско должно было, рассредоточившись, отвлечь на себя внимание и командующего, и всей его рати.

В тот день на Вулкане не собиралось светать. Мало того, что перед рассветом ночь была темнее всего, мало того, что на Последнем Рубеже и так было видно не так уж много звёзд, а Барьер не горел желанием светиться, как новогодняя ёлка, так вдобавок небо затянуло тучами. Не было видно ни одного огонька. Поднимался сильный ветер. Песок начинал попадать в лицо, в нос, в глаза. Вдалеке раздавались раскаты грома.

Эта пустыня не видела дождя около двадцати лет. Вулканцы с надеждой смотрели на линию горизонта. Может, в этот раз?..

Квадривиум командующих не спешил начинать атаку. Погода им благоприятствовала, а отряд Кирка должен был добраться до места ещё через пару десятков минут. Отвлекать внимание было не от чего, а посылать своих людей, совсем недавно воскресших, на смерть никто не хотел. Тем более, что атаманы, например, настояли на том, что будут драться в гуще боя, вместе с простыми бойцами. Был бы здесь Дейта — он бы сказал, что похожую тактику использовал Дмитрий Донской в Куликовской битве, в летописях о которой было едва ли не первое упоминание о казачестве. Но Дейты рядом не было.

А секунды текли — одна за другой. Сенек, следивший за временем с точностью истинного вулканца, выжидал момента, когда придётся отдать команду к атаке. Боевое построение маленькое воинство уже приняло.

Оно не стало делиться на традиционные полки людей, но и тактику вулканцев за образец никто не брал. Капитан Пайк, увлёкшийся к концу своей жизни военной историей Земли, решил поделить войско на три совершенно разных стиля. Первой была тевтонская «свинья», в центре которой шли пешие вулканцы. За ней шла прусская «косая» шеренга, а последним в бой должен был вступить самостоятельно-хаотичный «суворовский» порядок.

В войске уже успели отловить нескольких разведчиков и, скучая, ждали отмашки. Наконец, спустя сорок минут, Сенек её дал.

— Ну что, господа атаманы. К бою.

— С Богом, Ермак Тимофеевич.

— С Богом, Ерофей Павлович. Поехали!

Джеймс и его отряд в этот момент уже подъехали к тайному входу в цитадель. Как и  
Следовало ожидать, он был загорожен огромным камнем. Сдвинуть его получилось только усилиями пятнадцати вулканцев и двадцати людей. Внутри же, как и следовало ожидать, был обыкновенный рычаг, управлявший примитивным механизмом, теперь бесполезным. Обнажив шашку, Джеймс махнул рукой, приказывая остальным идти за собой.

Перед ними был длинный коридор. Тёмный, сырой, освещаемый только состряпанными наспех факелами группы. Частично ситуацию облегчало то, что сзади то и дело приходила помощь. Удары молний вдалеке немного, но освещали их путь.

Ни следа местной фауны здесь не было. Судя по всему, коридор рыли и загородили слишком давно, чтобы аналоги летучих мышей или каких-нибудь насекомых ненароком сюда залетели. А ещё было очень душно — словно перед сильным дождём.

Сверкнул ещё один небесный электрический разряд, на этот раз едва не ослепивший всю группу. Чудовищный раскат грома прозвучал снаружи.

— Как думаете, старший помощник Армстронг, как там наши господа казаки?

— Скорее всего, только начали атаку. И очень вовремя — посмотрите, что снаружи творится. Там назревает песчаная буря. Их вполне могут и не заметить сразу.

— Насколько нам это на руку?

— Кролл не успеет уйти из дворца. Мы точно застанем его на месте.

— Отлично. Давайте продвигаться быстрее. Нам ещё два поворота миновать нужно.

И они продолжали путь. Препятствий на пути не возникало. Не было ни одной двери. Вполне логично — при бегстве они вряд ли могли помочь, а вот заклинившая петля вполне могла принести смерть Кроллу, если тот попробует сбежать.

— Кстати, старший помощник Армстронг, вам не кажется, что этот тайный ход — всего лишь продолжение маленькой естественной пещеры?

— Подтверждаю предположение, капитан Кирк. Судя по всему, Кролл попал сюда так же, как и все мы.

— Не все, — заметил один из вулканцев. — Те, кто погиб вместе с планетой, возродились на тех местах, где их засосало в чёрную дыру. Причём это касается как нас, так и ромуланцев.

— Вы хотите сказать, что Ромулус?..

— Рано или поздно Ромулусу суждено было погибнуть. И он погиб, а его обитателей перенесли сюда. Да, капитан Кирк, вы правы в своём предположении.

— Второй поворот, капитан Кирк, — заметила Констанция. — Быстро движемся.

— Подозрительно быстро, старший помощник. Мне всё это не нравится.

— Паранойя нелогична, капитан, — заметил всё тот же вулканец.

— Увы. Послужите с моё в Звёздном Флоте, мистер. И поймёте, что слишком легко всё быть не может. Тем более, когда вас вдруг одолевает странное предчувствие.

— Это не отменяет нелогичности паранойи.

— Вынужден согласиться.

Они шли очень быстро, переходя на лёгкий бег. Факелы понемногу догорали — всё же горючего в этом новом мире успели произвести не так уж и много. Молнии уже не помогали, хотя звуки грозы по-прежнему доносились откуда-то издалека.  
Второй поворот остался далеко позади, а вслед за ним — и третий. Они уже спускались вниз, прямо к своей цели.

***

 

— Господин Кролл, — в главный зал ратуши вбежала ромуланка в традиционной боевой форме. — Нас атаковали объединённые силы людей и вулканцев. Их приблизительно столько же, сколько и нас. В городе назревает волнение.

— Боевой порядок «Рой». Уничтожьте их, — Кролл говорил спокойно, будто ни о чём не волнуясь. — И приведите сюда мою стражу, лейтенант-коммандер. В полном составе.

— Есть, господин Кролл, — она кивнула и быстрым шагом вышла из помещения. Её нисколько не смутило спокойствие непосредственного боевого начальника, хотя оно и было крайне неестественным для подобной ситуации.

Он и не должен был волноваться. Волнение приводило к ошибкам. Ромуланцы не подавляли свои эмоции так агрессивно, как вулканцы, но порой вполне могли это сделать. Ситуация, происходившая сейчас, была одним из таких случаев.

В зал забежало несколько десятков вооружённых до зубов гвардейцев, готовых к схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть. Сам Кролл приподнялся со своего трона, который был сделан за эти несколько месяцев, что он правил в городе, и встал рядом, обнажив клинок. Он знал, что потайной ход дворца наверняка раскрыли.

Ромуланцы ему не доверяли и были готовы убить при любом удобном случае. Им был нужен свой правитель, а вовсе не он. Их альянс был вынужденным. Вот когда он заполучит в свои руки людей — тогда удара в спину можно будет не опасаться.

А пока что оставалось только ждать. Незваные гости должны были появиться с минуты на минуту.

С грохотом отворилась стена. Стражники встали на изготовку. Среди них лучников не было по понятной причине — Кролл опасался отравленной стрелы, которую без колебаний могли пустить ему в спину, а потом сказать, что всё это были происки вулканцев. И его паранойя сыграла на руку отряду Кирка. Вместо того чтобы быть изрешечёнными на подходе, группа просто сама оказалась застигнута врасплох.

— Лучше сдавайтесь, и я, так уж и быть, пощажу вас.

— Нет, — вышел из ниши Джеймс. — Не дождёшься.

— Ваша битва бесполезна, — Кролл указал на окно. — Даже если вы и убьёте меня, моё войско отомстит за меня. Присоединитесь ко мне.    


— Смешная шутка, — холодно покачал головой Джеймс. — Меня просили об этом сотни раз. Божки, боги, соперники, друзья, дьяволы и черти. И я ни разу не согласился. Не соглашусь и сейчас.

Кролл такого отпора не ожидал. К тому же его смутило то, что лицо появившегося из чёрного входа было очень ему знакомо. Вот только откуда? Где они успели пересечься в той жизни?

— Ты даже не знаешь, за что сражаешься. Ты не понимаешь, кто здесь зло.

— С охотой выслушаю твои предположения. К барьеру, Кролл. Отряд «Дельта» — в атаку. Инструкции вам даны, — Джеймс говорил по-прежнему спокойно и уверенно. Схватка даже не началась. Даже тогда, когда на его шашку обрушили удар своего мощного палаша, и завязался бой. О, нет.

Выглядел Кролл по меньшей мере странно. Чёрная броня, закрывавшая всё тело. Голова была вся в чешуе, с пятью продольными гребнями. Жёлтые глаза смотрели угрожающе пристально. В них будто пылал огонь. Со стороны это существо определённо напоминало горна. Напоминало — но не было им.

— Мне просто нужно понять, кто ты такой, Кролл. Я не встречал тебя раньше. Я только знаю, что ты захватил власть в этом городе и устроил здесь тиранию. А знаешь, что я делаю с тиранами, Кролл? Я их свергаю.

— И какой порядок ты устанавливаешь вместо этого? Кому ты служил до того, как попал сюда?

— Я служил Объединённой Федерации Планет.

— Ты служил слабакам. Слабакам, которые предали весь человеческий род в угоду им, — Кролл показал на вулканцев. — А я хочу освободить людей и ромуланцев от влияния этих гоблинов и от остатков того, что когда-то называли Федерацией. От всех этих трусов — и от тебя в том числе.

Похоже, он не горел желанием говорить о себе. Что ж, тем легче будет биться с ним. Особенно учитывая то, что Джеймс, похоже, совершенно не зря пошёл против него. Потому что идеологии у них действительно различались очень сильно. Да что там — они были диаметрально противоположны.

— Похоже, ты на них всерьёз обиделся за что-то, да?

— Они сделали людей слабыми. Они заставили их прекратить бороться.

— Похоже, мы с тобой из разных вселенных, Кролл.

— Федерация везде одна. Везде это отродье побуждает вас мило улыбаться и отступать от истинной вашей природы.

— Так какова же наша истинная природа? Ты же нас так хорошо знаешь. Ты что, тоже человек, что ли?

— Да, я — Человек! В отличие от тебя. Потому что я сражался и воевал, пока вы все дружно ломали хлеб с вашими настоящими врагами.

— Выходит, в твоём понимании борьба — значит война? — Джеймс в этот момент пожалел о том, что не мог выгибать бровь также выразительно, как Спок. Выходило, что Кролл был обыкновенным воякой с посттравматическим синдромом, который на войне вырос, который впитал её в саму свою сущность.

И принял сражения, в которых лилась кровь, за настоящие битвы, в которых и был отчеканен человек. Споры Сократа и софистов, Запада и Востока, римлян и греков, религий, пантеизма и атеизма, пути Сурака и пути Земли. Наконец, его столкновения с божественными и околобожественными сущностями, идеологическое противостояние Федерации и Клингонской Империи — вот что такое была истинная борьба человечества. А не махание саблями.

— Да. Так и есть. Только вы почему-то все дружно об этом забыли. Вы сдались.

— Нет, Кролл, — Кирк покачал головой. — Это ты всё неправильно понял. Наша борьба — это соревнование, агон. Ты же бьёшься всего лишь в агонии рассудка. Ты говоришь о смерти, о дионисийском начале. На деле же ты всего лишь Аполлон. И ты давно умер. Я лично отправил тебя на тот свет, подальше от нас, чтобы ты больше не уводил нас с пути истинного. И, видит бог, отправлю ещё раз, хоть и пожалею потом. Мы с тобой во многом похожи. Мы оба жаждем борьбы. Мы оба боремся, пока хватает наших сил. Но я борюсь за мир, за то, чтобы главным соперником человека была недосягаемая высота его собственного совершенства, за то, чтобы он шёл по канату через пропасть невежества. Ты же хочешь обрубить этот канат и предложить нам вместо радуги на другой стороне кровавые зори. Мы не хотим этого. Мы хотим мира, Кролл. Чтобы бороться — нужен мир. А на войне, Кролл, бьются и убивают. А ещё на войне действует одно золотое правило. Падающего — толкни.

Джеймс нанёс удар ногой. Кроллу это не сильно повредило. Он бы даже расхохотался. Если бы не попал на клинок стоявшей сзади лейтенант-коммандера. Собственной стражницы. На мгновение в глазах его, помимо слепой ненависти, не принявшей ни единого аргумента, появились удивление и страх. Но вскоре огонёк потух, ибо Джеймс, нисколько не колеблясь, отсёк ему голову. Схватка в ратуше к тому времени уже закончилась. Несколько десятков людей, ромуланцев, вулканцев лежали мёртвыми. Стража Кролла была разбита. Но и отряд «Дельта» серьёзно пострадал. В живых осталось не более трети. К радости Джеймса, Констанция была среди них. Связав последнего из раненых врагов, она подошла к нему и встала позади ромуланки с шашкой наперевес. От этой расы можно было ждать всего чего угодно.

— Разрешите предложить вам свои услуги и свою верность.

— Благодарю за помощь в схватке с Кроллом, но от предложения вынужден отказаться. Вопрос о доверии вам будет поднят на специальном совещании. Старший помощник Армстронг, помогите мне, — с этими словами он резко двинулся вперёд, схватив ромуланку за руку с оружием. Вторую схватила Констанция. Вместе они связали лейтенант-коммандера и положили её на пол, рядом с безголовым трупом Кролла.

Джеймс бы с радостью не стал прибегать к таким мерам. Но предавший раз — предаст и второй. За такими был нужен глаз да глаз. Особенно за ромуланцами. Эх, почему Кролл только клингонов не завербовал? Они хоть были воинами чести, как-никак. К тому же нужно было сделать так, чтобы она не сбежала.

— Глупцы, — шипела ромуланка. — Ваше воинство уже почти разбито. Я была единственной, кто мог вам помочь, кто мог отвести наши силы.

— Мы не нуждаемся в вашей помощи, лейтенант-коммандер, — бросила Констанция. — Капитан Кирк, строгая рекомендация: нам нужно идти.

— Назад? Я не брошу здесь никого.

Констанция вздохнула. Каким был, таким и остался. Преданным командиром, готовым пожертвовать своей жизнью, но умереть вместе со своими солдатами и подчинёнными, если другого выхода не было.

Пара десятков благодарных и измученных глаз посмотрели на Джеймса. Вулканцы сочли его жест не совсем логичным, но по людским меркам — более чем благородным. Люди о логичности не задумывались.

— Никто не требует от вас бросать кого-то. Нам нужно идти туда, — она показала на город. — Там мы с вами будем гораздо полезнее. У меня есть план, капитан Кирк.

— Расскажете по дороге. Отряд «Дельта», возвращайтесь домой с пленными. И только посмейте меня не послушаться. Там женщины и дети, которым нужна ваша защита.

— А то будет, как у одного из ваших князей. Чужой земли ища, свою распустили.

— Вперёд! — Джеймс, отдавая приказ, с подозрением посмотрел на Констанцию. Уж не родственница ли Дейты она? Не сверхсекретный ли эксперимент его командования? Думать об этом было некогда. Нужно было спешить.

Они выскочили на балкон ратуши. Внизу шло кровопролитное сражение. Рой, неся серьёзные потери, планомерно уничтожал казачье-вулканское войско. «Свинья» давным-давно почти вся полегла, «косые» шеренги слились с «вольным» отрядом и хаотично перемещались по городу, откусывая от роя по кусочку. Параллельно действовали силы городского сопротивления, наносившие удары по ромуланским силам исподтишка. Но и их самих, если находили, вырезали до единого. Всё должно было закончиться смертью почти всех солдат с обеих сторон.

— Мы можем что-то сделать? — Джеймс повернулся к Констанции. — Что у вас за план, старший помощник Армстронг?

— Заходите сзади и цепляйтесь за мои плечи. Только аккуратнее, капитан Кирк. Вы всё-таки больше меня.

— Вот так?

— Да. Вот так. А теперь — держитесь, капитан Кирк. Сейчас будет слегка трясти, — дальше она перешла на шёпот, ушам Джеймса Тиберия не предназначенный. — Скотти, четверть импульсной тяги. Мистер Сулу, курс на сто тридцать пять градусов, отметка 3. Ускориться. Подъём.

Она слегка наклонилась, сбросив с себя обувь. Из ног её вырвались две реактивные струи. Она резко поднялась вверх, взмыв в воздух над городом. Затем слегка спустилась вниз, зависнув на одном месте. Рой был точно под ними.

— Мистер Чехов, лазерами из всех орудий. Огонь! — из вытянутых вперёд ладоней она повела стрельбу, точечно уничтожая целые части скопления ромуланцев. — Мистер Чехов, недостаточно мощности. Фотонной торпедой, в центр вражеского порядка — огонь!

Послышался треск расходившейся плоти. Крупный заряд полетел вниз и взорвался под ними. Вспышка света слилась с молнией, едва не ослепив всех, кто находился в этот момент в радиусе нескольких километров. Когда вновь потемнело, стало очевидно — Рой был ликвидирован. Объединённые войска одержали свою первую победу в новом мире и в новом составе.

Констанция обессилено произнесла:

— Держитесь, капитан Кирк. Сейчас может быть больно.

— Что? 

  
Не успел он, шокированный происходившим, договорить, как она резко устремилась вниз, будто выключив тягу. Последние остатки топлива она выплеснула, когда они были в паре десятков метров от земли. А затем, медленно долетев до поверхности, закашлялась и рухнула на песок. Джеймс успел спрыгнуть, дабы не придавить её своим телом сверху. Констанция, глухо закашляв, развернулась на спину. Грудная клетка у неё была разворочена, рёбра торчали наружу, было чуть ли не видно бившееся сердце, белое одеяние оказалось испачкано в крови.

— Противник уничтожен, капитан Кирк. Прямое попадание, — слабо улыбнулась она.

— Старший помощник? — обеспокоено произнёс Джеймс Тиберий, подойдя к ней и аккуратно приподняв её голову.

— Да буду жить, Джеймс, можете не волноваться. Подобный сценарий был заложен в моём устройстве. Рана жутковато выглядит, согласна, — говорила она тихо. — Но меня, бывало, ранили и сильнее, будьте уверены. Придём в поселение, там покажете меня Дейте. Он должен знать, как работают с такими ранами. А пока — дайте отдохнуть и, будьте добры, понесите меня на руках. Я слишком сильно устала. Простите. Больше служить пока что ничем не могу.

— Больше и не нужно, — он, горько усмехнувшись, подняв её на руки, добавил. — Моя дражайшая жёнушка.

Дыхание Констанции, прежде неровное, восстановилось, стало мерным, едва заметным. Джеймс же медленно направился в сторону, где, по его представлению, должны были быть лояльные ему войска. Начинался дождь.

Навстречу ему на конях скакали пятеро — Сайбок, Аманда, Ермак, Ерофей и Кристофер. Все они были ранены. Сайбок — в левую часть грудной клетки. Хорошо, что у вулканцев сердце находилось не там. У Ермака кружилась голова, видимо, от удара чем-то плашмя. Хабаров лишился левой руки, у Пайка шла носом кровь и была проткнута нога. В крови был лоб Аманды. Но они были живы и здоровы.

— Кролл убит, — отрапортовал Джеймс. — Рой уничтожен. Цели выполнены. Сколько наших осталось?

— Я думаю, не больше четверти, — грустно покачал головой Хабаров, держась за плечо. — Но у нас большое пополнение. Тут было много вулканцев, и сейчас Сенек их активно вербует. Но не было бы и этого, если б не вы. Что это было, господин капитан?

— Она что... умерла? — спросила Аманда, показывая на Констанцию.

— Нет, миссис Грейсон. С ней всё хорошо.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос господина атамана, капитан Кирк, — прищурился Кристофер. — Кто такая наша общая знакомая?

— Наша общая знакомая — космический корабль «Энтерпрайз» в отставке. Поэтому она нас так с вами и хорошо знала, капитан. И меня она выучила будто наизусть поэтому. Знаете, что меня теперь беспокоит больше всего, капитан Пайк?  
— Да, капитан Кирк?

— Почему она возмущалась против того, что я сниму штаны в её присутствии, если сама видела меня без них с десяток тысяч раз?

— Понятия не имею, капитан Кирк. Может, вы настолько прекрасны, что от такого удовольствия лучше отказаться.

Слабый смешок исказил лица всех присутствовавших. Полноценно смеяться они не могли. Слишком велика была трагедия, слишком много сил было потрачено. В конце концов, все они уже во второй раз вернулись с того света. Потому что каждый из них был обречён — и воскрес, благодаря поступку Констанции.

Но многих боевых товарищей было уже не вернуть. Они лежали вокруг, убитые в схватке за будущее мира. Кому оно теперь было нужно — без них? Живые ходили вповалку между ними, закрывая глаза и кладя руки на грудь. Когда закончится дождь, предстоит тяжёлая работа. Нужно будет хоронить мёртвых друзей и врагов. А потом — жить без них.

Вулканцы горевали спокойно. Казаки сначала поразились этому, но потом, когда вспомнили, что их соседи вообще не были слишком эмоциональны и всё предпочитали носить в себе, перестали обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Нужно было оплакать погибших братьев по оружию.

Командующие медленно ходили по городу, сообщая место сбора после похорон. Они не потеряли здесь своих близких. Но когда перед глазами возникали мёртвые солдаты, которых они отправили, по сути, на убой, сердце сжималось.

Прошло около получаса. Дождь лил всё сильнее, но гроза вроде бы успокоилась. И в этот момент произошло то, чего не ожидал никто. Сотни белёсых, полупрозрачных сгустков энергии устремились куда-то наверх, в белый круг, что возник над городом. Кирк был готов поклясться, что среди них были и ромуланцы, и Кролл, и вулканцы, и люди.

— Похоже, Ему всё равно, кто на чьей стороне сражался. Он всех, умерших в схватке, забирает к себе, — прошептал в благоговейном трепете Ермак.

— Ша Ка Ри милосерден, ибо Он есть настоящий и единственный Бог, — заворожённо добавил Сайбок.

— Господи, если это и вправду Ты, дай их душам покой. Они его заслужили, — с тоской смотря вверх, закончил Джеймс. — А у нас ещё много работы, господа атаманы. Нам туда ещё рановато. Пойдёмте.

И они медленно направились к точке сбора. Вдали, у самого горизонта, появился маленький кусочек голубого неба. Вот-вот должен был показаться Ромулус. С запозданием, но всё же наступал рассвет.

Рассвет нового мира.

_Всекогде, всекогда._

— Следует признаться, он неплохо справился, — проговорил мужчина в золотом одеянии и с копьём в руке. Собака согласно гавкнула. Ответом послужил рёв льва.

— Неплохо, но не отлично. Он всё ещё может лучше.

— До сих пор злишься оттого, что Он до сих пор любит своего Бога?

— Нет. Вовсе не от этого. Посмотри на его соперника. Ну, что это такое было, в самом деле?

— Ложнобог был сильнее.

— Во много раз. Он заставил его усомниться. А это — так, разминка. Восстановление после смерти, не более того.

— Ничего, у него ещё всё впереди. Может, мы с тобой даже доживём до того момента, когда он придёт сюда, и нам будет дозволено встать с ним плечом к плечу.

— Я уже даже обрёл надежду на это.

— Всё же люди не столь безнадёжны, а, старина?

— Да, ты прав. Кстати, а что Он потребовал взамен на это воскрешение?

— Ничего. Просто вернул две планеты и звезду назад, и кучу погибших вместе с ними. Судя по всему, у Него там есть свой интерес.

— Или он также заинтересован в нашем воспитаннике.

— Тоже вероятно. Будь я на Его месте, я бы уже давно начал переманивать. Но Он же у нас весь из себя чистота, а искушать и вовсе не Его удел. С другой стороны, чего там искушать? Ему и так преданы до гроба, в Него верят. Что там ещё нужно?

— Да, ты прав. Быть может, мы ошиблись, и это оружие нацелится на нас.

— Вряд ли. Он лев, ты сам это видел. А где лев, там неподалёку и ребёнок.

— И ребёнок уже пришёл. Теперь нам остаётся только ждать, пока он вырастет и пока скажет своё первое слово.

Две фигуры, обречённые на вечность в этой белой тюрьме, и трое их животных продолжали своё наблюдение за Ест-Вулканом. От города Кролла до станицы Ермака протянулась радуга. В пещере, к которой только подъезжал отряд «Дельта», Таша нагнулась к закричавшей Марии и спросила:

— Хочешь есть?

И ответом ей было:

— Да.

В глаза стоявшего у входа Дейты ударило солнце.

  
  
  



End file.
